Ferret Me
by Silvergrace
Summary: It's another year at Hogwarts for Krista and with homework, a certain irritating Hufflepuff, and everything else going on she is more stressed out than ever. And just what does Malfoy have up his sleeve when he decides to pursue our dear Ravenclaw?
1. Back Again

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back, well to those of you that have read my fanfic before, to present to you the sequel to my previous Harry Potter fanfic **Mistake of Mischief**. For those of you who are stumbling upon me for the first time I would recommend that you read that story before you get started on this one. I apologize for my slight disappearance, but school took over my life and tried and still is to kill me with homework and assignments and projects and etc etc. I hope you understand, but I didn't want my readers to think that I had forgotten about continuing the story of Krista and Draco and so to prove this to you I give you the first chapter of my sequel therefore I am happy to present to you all **Ferret Me**!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back Again<span>**

"Where are you?" Krista whispered to herself as she walked past aisle after aisle in the grand room that served as Hogwarts library. Yes, Krista Autwin was back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her sixth year continuing her magical education. Summer vacation had been wonderful for her. She was able to spend time with her family, do some traveling, and even visit her grandfather in Ireland. But she was happy to be back at school and see all her friends despite the downfall of being assigned countless amounts of homework. Krista swore that if she was given any more assignments that she would need a telescope to see the top of the pile that it was mounting up to.

The time now was six o'clock and Krista had decided to spend her Friday evening in the dust-filled library to get a much needed jump-start on her homework. That is if she was expecting to get any free time so that she might actually get to enjoy her weekend. After finding her desired section in the far back of the room Krista began to wander down the aisle, her dark brown eyes carefully trained on the shelves. Running her eyes slowly over the countless number of volumes that stacked the bookcases Krista scoured each individual binding as she searched for her desired book.

"Montegru, Montegru, Montegru…" she murmured repeatedly to herself before whispering triumphantly, "Ah! There you are." Up high on the fifth shelf Krista zeroed in on a brown, tattered, old, dusty, tome of Helen Montegru's "Charming the World." According to Professor Flitwick it would be a good reference book to read to help with their current Charms essay. Taking note of its place on the shelf Krista approached the bookcase confident with her new height that she would be able to retrieve the volume. Over the summer Krista had grown a few inches and was quite pleased to see that she hadn't stopped growing just yet. Though, even with her little growth spurt, she was just a tad too short to fully grasp the book. Standing on her tippy toes Krista was able to get somewhat of a hold on the binding of the book and began slowly wiggling it out of its cramped spot. Growing impatient she planted her feet back flat on the floor preparing to go fetch a ladder when a voice spooked her from behind.

"Hello, Krissy."

Spinning quickly on her heel Krista turned to see none other than her long since been ex boyfriend Daniel Eversion of House Hufflepuff. "Daniel!" she hissed at him. She was never thrilled to see her "slim scum of a cheating boyfriend" as her friend Becca took the honor of calling him. Which she was right of, course. She and Daniel had once upon a time been boyfriend and girlfriend back when Krista was a fourth year student and Daniel a fifth year. That was until he went behind her back and cheated on her with Lavender Brown from Gryffindor. Since then her ex had some sort of illusion of the possibility of them getting back together which, of course, was never going to happen not if she had anything to say about it.

"Need a little help there?" Daniel asked smirking as he spotted the book she had been struggling to get, slightly pulled out, from its spot on the shelf.

"No," Krista snapped, "I don't need your help. Now what do you want?"

If possible his smirk only got wider at the question, "Same thing as always. You," he replied, looking up and down her form.

Krista had to suppress a shutter of disgust at his forwardness. This guy was growing more repulsive to her with each passing day. Believe it or not Daniel had never shown this kind of change in attitude before. Last year, after her little "I turned into a cat" incident, Daniel had surprisingly left her the hell alone out of the blue. Krista was thrilled at the thought that perhaps finally the full message of them breaking up had successfully sunk into that thick skull of his. Though, unfortunately, this was not the case. Ever since their return to Hogwarts Daniel had started to become more persistent in trying to "win her back". And it was not flattering in any way.

Krista let out a huff of air before crossing her arms, "Well, we all want a lot of things, Daniel; doesn't mean we are ever going to get them. Too bad, so sad. Move on with your life. I know I have."

Her response only seemed to get a laugh out of him, "Really?" he chuckled "Then how come I haven't seen you date anyone since we broke up?"

"Correction, we did not break up," Krista informed him as she pointed back and forth between them. "I broke up with you. I'm certain I made that pretty clear," Krista inwardly smirked at the thought of punching him squarely in the jaw last year. It still remained a very proud moment in her life.

"Come on," Daniel stepped closer to her causing her to back up into the bookcase. "I know you think about us."

Making a face Krista shot back, "In 'us' meaning I picture shooting you out of a cannon then, yes, I do think about us. Other than that, no, the thought of you doesn't cross my mind."

"Well at least it's something," he murmured leaning in.

"Hey, I have a great idea," Krista said giving him a good shove back feeling her personal bubble space being invaded. "Why don't you go and find Brown. I'm sure she would love to be annoyed to death by you," she suggested with fake cheer.

"Brown is not the one I want."

"Bugger off."

"No, I don't think so."

"Back off," Krista warned feeling her voice rising.

"No."

Now her temper was really starting to flare up, "Why can't you just…!"

"Is there a problem?" A new voice broke into the conversation.

Snapping their heads towards the source Krista saw it was none other than Draco Malfoy who had stumbled upon the two of them. Better than no one at least for Krista was grateful for the interruption.

Daniel was obviously none to pleased with the intrusion, "Nothing that concerns you, Malfoy," he sneered.

Malfoy looked between the two of them before he strolled over to Krista's side resulting in Daniel backing off completely. "I do believe Autwin just told you to back off, Eversion."

At this time Krista could help but note just how much Malfoy had also grown over the summer. Even though he was a year below Daniel it looked like Malfoy actually had an inch or two on the Hufflepuff. Secretly, it pleased Krista greatly.

Daniel held Malfoy's glare, "Just two friends catching up. No harm there."

"Doesn't sound that way. At least not the way she was telling you."

Seeing the two boys settle into their own private staring contest Krista broke the silence, "Just leave, Daniel."

"Alright, fine I'll go. See you later, Krissy," He threw back with a wave as he departed. Again Krista had to suppress a shiver as he used that damn nickname of his for her. Hell, "pumpkin" would be more bearable than that.

Seeing him disappear from view Krista let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

"Thanks," Krista breathed out as she felt the weight that had settled on her shoulders at Daniel's appearance fade away. She couldn't look at Malfoy at the moment. She had always hated the feeling of being the damsel in distress. It made her feel like she couldn't look after herself.

"Ya, well the git was getting on my nerves," Malfoy replied prying his eyes away from where Daniel had left them to look down at her. "Don't go letting him push you around like that. I thought you had more fire than that, Autwin."

Krista smiled slightly at the mention of fire, "Ya, which is probably what I am going to have to use next time to keep him at bay." The thought of possibly setting her ex on fire was very appealing at the moment. If not that then perhaps there was a spell that could set her on fire when he came near that could send him running for the hills.

"Now that I'd like to see," Malfoy said showing off his signature smirk.

Feeling his gaze on her now, Krista felt her head turn up on its own accord to only to have her eyes lock with his stormy grey eyes. "Ya," she replied awkwardly already feeling the blush beginning to rise on her cheeks. Malfoy certainly did a lot of growing up over the summer surpassing her full height by a head; seriously what was it that guys ate that made them grow like magic bean stalks? He had cut his blonde locks down to the point where they were now matted against his head. And then there were his eyes and… and she was now staring openly at him. Great, with blushing comes embarrassment and self-consciousness and everything else along with it. Feeling utterly ridiculous now Krista was the first to look away to stare down at a now fascinating scuff on her shoe.

Malfoy just continued to look at her, barely taking note of the fact that Autwin had broken eye contact with him, as he did his own assessment of the Ravenclaw. He had seen her from afar in class of course, but this is the closest they had been since that evening up on the Astronomy tower last year and he was going to take advantage of the moment. The summer months had sure been kind to Autwin. That, Malfoy could clearly see. He noticed the small change in height and the sun-kissed skin she had gotten over the summer as he noticed the pale band on her wrist where her watch would sit. He also saw how her classic ponytail hung lower than usual, meaning that her hair had grown longer, and that there were faint traces of amber blond highlighting her brown mane. He figured it must have been from spending plenty of time out in the sun. Overall, Autwin's characteristics had become more appealing since the last time he had seen her.

Not wanting to be caught gawking at her, Malfoy turned his attention to the book that peeked out from its place on the shelf. He had seen Autwin in her attempt to reach it with little success before Eversion came along. Yes, he was watching her, but certainly not to the point of an obsessive stalker like Eversion.

Seeing Malfoy take a step closer Krista felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked up in alarm to see him reach over her to grab something off the book shelf right above her. He was extremely close to her to the point where she felt that she was no longer breathing.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was perfectly aware of their close proximity. "Here," he said as he produced a book before her.

Krista only stood there blankly looking at the book. Her mind seemed to have turned to mush, "I..ummm."

"Isn't this the book you need for Charms class?" he asked so low that, if he wasn't standing so close to her, she wouldn't have been able to hear him. There almost seemed to be a detectable note of softness in his voice. She must have been imagining things.

"I… yes, thank you," she replied swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, while taking the book from him and now feeling like a complete idiot.

Malfoy was not only amused, but also very pleased about how close his proximity to Autwin affected her. Though he wished to stay longer, Malfoy thought it would be better to leave this small run-in on a good note. "See you around, Autwin."

Hearing his footsteps fade off Krista was left there in the stacks in a daze before shaking herself out of her thoughts. Surely, Malfoy was messing with her in some way. Brushing it off for the moment Krista made her way back to the table she had been working at. Seeing her designated table come into view she saw her oldest and dearest friend, Becca Odeir, sitting there scribbling away on the sheet of parchment in front of her. Pulling out the chair opposite of her, she saw Becca snap her head up at the soft squeak the wood made against the marble floor.

"What took you so long?" asked Becca, "Get lost did we?" She knew that Krista had taken a lot longer than she should have to retrieve her desired book. Despite knowing how much of a maze the library could be.

Krista sighed in frustration as she flopped down in the chair, "Had a little chat with Mr. Creepy." Thinking back to the confrontation moments ago between her and her ex along with Malfoy interjecting, it was all just a big buzz in her head. There was no way that she was going to mention Malfoy's part with Daniel. Krista knew if she even mentioned his name it would just be inviting Becca to interrogate her endlessly. And right now she wasn't in the mood for it. Setting the book down in front of her Krista rested her elbows on the table before massaging her temples feeling that oh so familiar headache start to form. Whenever Daniel made an appearance she could always feel one coming on as soon as he left her alone. Even her mind was getting irritated from having to hear his constant drawling.

Ever since their return to Hogwarts, Daniel was starting to become more persistent in his quest to "win her back". It wasn't just that little characteristic that changed in the Hufflepuff. With Daniel's little pop ups Krista had noted that he was more aggressive, intimidating, and thicker in the head. Overall, it wasn't a good sign in her case. Feeling the need to go to the Headmaster about her situation Krista had gone through all her stuff in search of that ridiculous letter that Daniel had written to her last year only to find it gone. Which was very odd because she was almost a hundred percent certain she had brought it with her in her trunk just in case she needed to put her ex back in line. It was a little suspicious, but perhaps she had left it at home.

Becca rolled her eyes at the mention of the guy. "Ah, yes, so the creeper makes another appearance. Oh, joy," she wasn't exactly too thrilled with the seventh year boy. Especially when she caught him cheating on her best friend when they were going out. Yes, Daniel Eversion was a low worm, slug scum of a creep.

"Why don't you just go to the Headmaster already?" she asked then hopefully she wouldn't have to see Krista go through all the stress that Eversion would no doubt give her. Becca had noticed that her friend had seemed more tense than usual and she knew better that it wasn't the mountains of schoolwork they were getting that was the cause of it.

"It's his last year here," Krista reasoned, "and we are almost half way through it. I just need to tough it out a little more. Besides if I go to a teacher who knows what would happen. What if he gets held back a year or something? Then I would have to put up with him for even longer. I'd rather not risk it."

Becca frowned at her, "Alright," she sighed, "but if he pushes it tell someone," she urged. Becca was only all too familiar of what the consequences could be if you waited to long to tell a teacher your problems. After Krista's little disappearance last year she had no intention of going through something like that again any time soon. Even though it had been months ago, Becca sometimes still expected Krista to vanish before her eyes. She still found it hard to believe that the whole event was caused by a stupid case of a spell backfire.

"Or at least tell me so I can spell him," she smirked, "I read about this jinx that forces someone to hippity hop non-stop for twenty-four hours. I've been dying to try it out."

"I promise."

"Good," Becca grinned, "Now let's get this over with," she said tapping the tip of her quill on her essay paper for Transfiguration. As Becca turned her attention back to her assignment Krista began to flip through the edition of "Charming the World" and prepared herself for the Charms work ahead.

With the two Ravenclaws preoccupied with their school studies at hand completely focused on the pages before them neither one of them was able to detect the feeling of someone's eyes on them. On the far side of room Malfoy sat at a table of his own right against the wall. He too had come to the library to get some of his own homework done, which right now he was finding a bit difficult to accomplish. With his back leaning against the stonewall Malfoy looked up from his book in hand to steal a glance at the Ravenclaw brunette. He couldn't believe how long it had been since they had a close interaction like the one they had today. The last time they had spoken alone was last year on top of the Astronomy Tower and the two of them had talked little since. The memory of it was still fresh in his mind. Since the Autwin incident Malfoy had learned to watch his mouth more about what he said to and around the girl. He didn't trust himself around her after that little event. Though, after it the rest of the year seemed to fly by, and he had made no attempt to pursue the Ravenclaw. That didn't mean that he wasn't ever going to. Malfoy was just biding his time waiting for the perfect opportunity to arise. That did sound a lot better than saying he had no idea how to approach the girl. But sooner or later he would figure it all out; he just hoped that it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope you all enjoyed that and please reviews and feedback are very much welcomed! And to give you all a heads up I'm not too sure when I will have the next chapter up but just know that I am working hard on this story to make sure it is the best it can be for you guys and I hope you will be patient with me and give me your support. Thanks for reading! =)


	2. A Plan in the Making

A/N: Hey everyone! So I got this chapter up a lot sooner than I thought which was nice for me since it gave me a nice little break from my school stuff. Seriously I hope i will be able to survive the hand full of weeks that remain of the term. Hope you are all liking this so far =) Readers give me strength to help get me through the next 5 weeks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the awesome world of Harry Potter but my OC is mine!

* * *

><p><strong>A Plan in the Making<strong>

The weeks went by and before everyone knew it the Christmas holidays were right around the corner. Throughout the school every student was chatting away happily about how they were planning to spend their time off. Though there were a few that weren't too pleased with what they had lined up for the holidays. And outside on this cold winter's day one of these few had a lot to say about it.

"This sucks!" exclaimed Becca as she threw her mitten-covered hands up in the air as she stomped off through the snow ahead of her friends. Krista and Luna swallowed their snickers as they shook their heads at their friend's little temper tantrum. Bundled up in their coats the three were making their way back up to the castle coming from the Owlery located a short distance from the school on the grounds. Each of them having the task of needing to write letters home to confirm plans with their families. Today the sky was overcast with flurries flying on the small breeze of the cold winter air. With it being the month of December everything was covered in a thick layer of freshly fallen snow. The scenery was so winter wonderland that it almost felt like living in a Christmas card.

"What's the matter this time, Becca?" asked Krista who already knew perfectly well what her friend was going to go on about. She had seen the temper flare that Becca had thrown earlier this morning at breakfast when the mail had arrived. She wasn't exactly subtle about it.

"It's my mother," groaned Becca, "she changed our holiday plans at the last minute without asking me, whatsoever!"

"You mean you aren't going to your grandparent's house for Christmas?" Luna asked. "I thought you liked going to seeing them since they live in Sweden." In Becca's family it was holiday tradition to visit her grandparent's on her mom's side of the family for Christmas. That meant that they usually stayed with them for Christmas week. For seven days Becca got to enjoy skiing on the Alps, Swiss chocolate and her grandparents spoiling her rotten. She looked forward to it every year.

"That was the original plan, yes," she answered, "but my Aunt Peggy had the, oh so brilliant, suggestion of having the whole Odeir clan stay at their estate in Ireland. Cause 'we never have the whole family together'." She quoted with air quotes.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Luna said.

"Are you kidding?" Becca exasperated, "it's like inviting a Greek tragedy over for dinner. You don't know my family like Krista does. Go on, tell her how they are."

Krista shook her head at Becca's drama display, but she too knew how her friend's family was from experience. "They really are that bad," she said looking at Luna, "This one time Becca invited me to her cousin's wedding. For the whole evening her aunt and mother were obsessed about everything being perfect but they caught her older brother in the broom closet with a bridesmaid, her uncle was so drunk on fire whiskey he had mistaken me for the bride, and her little brother made a face imprint in the cake. Oh! Also during the ceremony when they were giving their vows the same drunken uncle called out 'Objection' and claimed his love for the groom in the form of a song." Yes, that wedding was truly an unforgettable one.

Becca groaned at the memory, "There, see! They are unbearable and their place in Ireland may be huge, but there is nothing to do there. They are located in the middle of nowhere." Becca paused for a moment before asking, "I'm not going to come back sane, am I?" Family had the power to do that.

Both Krista and Luna laughed at her question, "Right now your chances aren't looking too good, my friend," Krista said through her laughter.

Becca hung her head, "Ugh, that was what I was afraid of. Please tell me one of you has worse plans in store than me."

Luna was the first to voice her holiday plans, "Me and my dad are going to decorate our house in pink and white fringe with pumpkins everywhere. Then we are going to dye our tree orange and fit it with trinkets and charms warding off any Galdings that might come to try and steal our Christmas cheer."

Krista and Becca were both flabbergasted at her response, but really they never should have expected a normal answer from Luna of all people. But that's what made Luna, well, Luna. Soon Becca found her voice, "See even her plans sound better than mine," looking to Krista. "How bout you, Kris? Didn't you mention something about your family visiting your cranky grandma Tess?" Becca asked almost hopefully.

Normally, that would have been the right answer. Every year Krista's parents made it a point to go and visit their Grandma Tess. She wasn't exactly the most welcoming person in the world and their visits were never pleasant. Especially when they involved her cousins from her mother's sister's family. But thankfully they never had to actually spend Christmas eve or day with them. Though this year things were going to be a bit different.

"I did," Krista answered before smirking. "But, I got out of it," she said with an air of triumph in her tone.

"What?" Becca exclaimed. "How did you manage that?"

"Well, turns out that my dad needs to go away on business in Germany and my mother is going with him. So I told them I would stay here." Her father worked for the Ministry and for some reason they needed him in Germany for awhile. Her mother on the other hand looked for any excuse to go traveling.

"What about your grandfather? Don't you usually stay with him when you're parents go away?" Luna questioned. She didn't like the thought of her friend spending such a happy holiday all on her own.

"He's in Romania. He was called in to check up on some of the dragon colonies there and he's also doing some research for his latest novel," she explained. "He is getting really close to finishing off his latest book. It works out for him since his job gives him a more personal insight and up close experience." Krista's grandfather was a scholar in the intellectual world of magical creatures having over the years explaining his findings and research. He even ran a small clinic that he managed for the creatures and with his reputation his job got him called away from time to time.

"That's not fair," Becca whined, "Why do you get to stay here while I go off to Ireland and suffer?"

Krista looked at her disbelievingly. "Actually, I'm surprised with you, Becca. Most of the time you usually come up with an excuse to get out of family functions. I was expecting you to say something along the lines of 'I have too much schoolwork and all the references I need are right here at school.' "

At the suggestion of this Becca immediately froze in her march. "Merlin's beard, you're right. Bloody hell, why didn't I think of that?"

Krista laughed, "Cause you know your mother would have dragged you kicking and screaming to go see your relatives. 'They have forgotten what you look like, dear,'" she mimicked Becca's mother's voice.

"Aw, you're going to be all by yourself for Christmas. That seems so lonely," Luna said sadly almost looking like a wounded puppy just at the thought of it. By now the trio had made their way over the bridge and into Hogwarts main courtyard where they stopped to finish their conversation. With the cold and all there were only a few students outside walking about.

"Depends on how you look at it, Luna," Krista began to assure her, "See to you it might seem lonely. For me I see it as an opportunity to bask in the peacefulness of the castle. Think about it-I could run through the halls and I wouldn't get into trouble. Well, maybe just a little. Besides I've never stayed here during the holidays so it will be an interesting experience. Also, it certainly seems more appealing than what my parents had in store. Like our friend, Becca, I don't think I would be coming back to school sane." Becca snorted at her comment.

Somewhat comforted at Krista's explanation Luna was able to perk up a bit. "Then I will be sure to write to you over the holidays," she said happily.

"I look forward to that, Luna," she smiled at her.

Becca on the other hand was still a little grumpy, "I'll write, too. I can complain to you about all the wonders of my family."

Krista rolled her eyes, "Becca, when don't you write to me complaining about your family?"

"Almost never."

Krista smirked, "Still I look forward to them, nonetheless."

"You better," Becca teased, "Now can we please go inside before my fingers fall off."

"Oh, a mug of hot apple cider would be lovely," suggested Luna as they began to make their way to the doors of the school.

* * *

><p>In the Great Hall Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin House table alone reading today's issue of the Daily Prophet when Autwin and her friends entered the hall. Still in their coats Malfoy watched Autwin brush off the thin layer of snowflakes that had attached themselves onto her before unwrapping her house scarf from around her neck.<p>

"So you got a thing for Autwin, do you?"

Annoyed at being caught lingering for too long Malfoy turned to see his friend and fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, sitting next to him. "What? No, of course not," he snapped showing no sign of hesitation.

'_Damn it, when did he get here?_' Malfoy thought.

Unfortunately for him, Zabini was no fool, "Come on mate, I can see the gears turning in your head. Besides I know you better than that."

"Well, you're wrong," Malfoy responded turning his attention back to the Daily Prophet. He had been able to hide his crush on Autwin for quite some time and he wasn't going to stop now.

"Am I?" asked Zabini amused by his friends response. "Then you would have no problem with me making a pass at Autwin now would you?"

Now that caught Malfoy's attention, "Blaise…" he practically growled tossing the paper aside to face him.

"Ah, touched a nerve there, did I? See, I know you," Blaise said tapping his head. "In fact I have just heard a little tidbit of information that just might be of some interest to you."

Figures that Blaise would know exactly how to push his buttons. "Been gossiping with the girls again, have you?"

The Slytherin placed a hand over his heart as his face was overcome with a look of appall at such a suggestion. "See, now with that kind of attitude I just don't feel like I'm in a sharing mood."

"No, come on out with it. Now you have me curious."

"No, I don't think I will," Zabini said tiredly reaching over to pick an apple from a bowl of fruit on the table. "Now that I think about it, I don't see how it is even relevant to you anymore," now tossing the apple from one hand to the other aimlessly.

"Blaise…" Malfoy began in an impatient tone before snatching the apple from him.

"Alright, alright," Zabini said taking the apple back, "but for the record I want you to admit that you do in fact like Autwin."

Malfoy was starting to get a little frustrated with this conversation. "Fine, I fancy Autwin. Happy?" he admitted in hushed tones.

"Yes, see now we're getting somewhere," smiled Zabini. "Okay, well it just happens to be that Ms. Autwin is staying here at the castle for the holidays."

This was not exactly the type of information Malfoy was expecting to receive, "So?"

"So? 'So' he says," Zabini shook his head disappointed at Malfoy's reaction to this news, talking to no one in particular. "So," he stressed, "come on, I have just presented you with an opportunity mate."

Malfoy was still left in the dark to whatever idea Zabini had in mind, "For what?"

Zabini was just about ready to start banging his head against the tabletop, "Really, Draco? And you call yourself a Slytherin? Think about it-she is staying at the school. Now if you, and I'm just simply suggesting this, stay at the school then you two might be able to get a little more friendly, if you know what I mean." And, Merlin's beard, he prayed his friend was able to at least figure out what he meant.

Realization dawned on Malfoy's face before it quickly disappeared, "I can't."

This surprised Zabini, "Now why is that? I've never seen you hold back on a girl before." For as long as Zabini had known Draco he knew his friend was never one to shy away from the opposite sex. If he had his eye on a girl then he went right after her with barely any hesitation. Draco's behavior right now was a bit out of place.

Malfoy felt the need to put up his defenses, "I have my reasons."

"Right," Zabini drawled at his pathetic excuse, "Now this wouldn't have to do with the fact that you completely and utterly humiliated her last year in front of the entire school and came off as a thorough git, would it?"

"Yes," grumbled Malfoy crossing his arms on the table.

"Ya, you are going to have to do some damage control on that."

"Obviously, look I just don't want to screw it up this time."

"So, what's the big deal? You stay here over the holidays and you get to spend some one on one time with her and patch things up."

"It's not that simple."

"You have no idea how to approach her, do you?"

"No," Malfoy admitted bitterly. Just how did one approach a girl like Autwin, anyway? Surely she hadn't forgotten his stunt last year and girls were known to have the ability to hold a grudge forever.

"Alright," began Zabini after mulling over his friend's situation, "so, say if you knew how she felt towards you then you would know how to respond, right?"

Having that kind of information would certainly be helpful. If Malfoy had a better idea of what Autwin's feelings were towards him, then he would be able to properly execute his next move; that is, if he was going to make any sort of move on her. "I guess."

"Then we just need to find out."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"We take a page out of Autwin's book," stated Zabini as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"Oh, don't think I didn't hear about that little rumor last year about Autwin being that little, fuzzy kitty you took in." No one knew how exactly, but word of Autwin's mishap had somehow gotten around school. Of course, it was just a rumor. What surprised Malfoy the most was how his friend was aware it was him that took her in.

"How did you even hear about that?"

"I have my sources. Trust me, you are going to thank me for this later."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! I live for them please and thank you ;)


	3. Desperate Measures

**A/N:** Okay so slowly reaching the end of my school term and it's agonizing. It certainly doesn't help when the teachers start giving the bigger projects right when you feel you don't have enough time to do anything and everything. So after working my ass off since the beginning of the week I decided that I needed a much needed break from school work and got cracking on editing chapter 3 and I feel soooooo much better! Though I only hope that I didn't make Draco seem out of character or anything. Oh no more anxiety! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Desperate Measures<strong>

"There she is," nudged Zabini as he and Malfoy walked along the empty corridor. Far down the hallway Autwin had just exited out of the Great Hall and was making her way towards the Grand staircase.

"Come on," urged Zabini as he lead the way following her making sure to stay a safe distance from the Ravenclaw so as to not be noticed yet close enough to be aware of where she was heading. Malfoy held back some distance still not a hundred percent certain about his friend's plan. His idea seemed more ludicrous than anything else. The two Slytherins followed the girl up to the fifth floor before seeing her disappear through her House portrait hole still completely unaware that she was being followed.

"Alright, you ready?" Zabini asked turning towards his friend. He himself was very excited about getting his plan put into action.

"I changed my mind," Malfoy said hastily before walking away.

"What? Why? You agreed to this, after all."

"Because this is ridiculous!" Malfoy snapped. And it was. This plan was utterly horribly ridiculous. Thinking back on it Malfoy had no idea why at first he even thought this plan of theirs was brilliant to begin with. He and Zabini had sorted out all the details, he had sent a letter to his parents giving an excuse of why he needed to stay at the castle and was, therefore, unable to come home for the holidays. He received very little argument from them since they had been debating about taking a trip to Romania; so everything worked out well on that part. That was phase one of the so-called "plan". It was the next part of it where he would feel like a complete fool if he continued along with it. Malfoy admitted that at first it did sound like a pretty good plan in the moment of it, but now he was having second thoughts.

"Oh, no! You are not backing out of this. I did not stay here at school to help you only to have you chicken out."

"I'm not doing this," Malfoy argued back.

"Then what do you propose we do? Doesn't seem like you're going to ask her upfront anytime soon."

"I don't care what you say so forget it," Malfoy said with a tone of finality as he turned and walked away down the corridor.

Zabini let out a breath of frustration at his friend's sudden change of mind before pulling out his wand from his pocket. "Bloody stubborn ass of a git."

Directing the tip of his wand at Malfoy he cast his spell immediately seeing the effects of his enchantment work its magic.

With his back turned Malfoy was not prepared as he felt the spell hit him squarely in the back and suddenly the entire corridor was spinning around him. He felt himself collapse to the stone floor and he waited for everything to stop moving as a wave of dizziness overcame him. When the walls finally seemed to remain still again he saw a pair of black, shiny shoes in his line of vision.

"Sorry, Draco," hearing Zabini's voice Malfoy turned his head up to see that his friend had become the size of a giant, "but you really left me no choice."

'No, he didn't,' Malfoy thought frozen at the simple thought of what Zabini had done. Looking down at his form he saw that he was, in fact, covered head to toe with sleek silver fur. With his tiny paws he felt around his face to feel a short narrow snout and twitching white whiskers. Flashbacks from fourth year began to fill his mind as Malfoy immediately turned a fierce glare up towards Zabini, which only seemed to amuse the Slytherin. "Oh, don't give me that look. It's your own fault for being as stubborn as you are."

Malfoy started yelling at him for his stupidity only to have his words come out in tiny squeaks of gibberish. "Sorry mate, I don't speak ferret," Zabini laughed with clear amusement. "Now remember the plan-if you want me to change you back all you have to do is find me. Also keep in mind from what we had researched that you can't stay in that form for more than twenty-four hours or you'll risk losing your memories just like Autwin. Good luck, Draco." With that said Zabini swiftly made his way down the corridor and out of sight before Malfoy could get any idea of chasing him down for revenge at what he had just done. He had a feeling that he would be getting an earful for this later.

Watching his friend leave him behind Malfoy, without hesitation, began cursing Zabini in his head for what he had just done to him. He shouldn't be so shocked really as he was, in fact, a Slythrin. Even if he did chase his friend down, he doubted Zabini would change him back unless he did some undercover work about Autwin.

'You'll pay for this, Zabini,' he thought darkly as he began to brainstorm just what kind of punishment he would get back at with his friend. Well, at least for the moment, he didn't have to worry about anyone coming along and…

"Hey! Look at that," a voice rang throughout the hallway. Quickly turning around Malfoy saw what appeared to be a group of first years begin to circle around him. Where on Earth did they come from? There were four of them, all boys, and since they were dressed in their normal clothes there was no way to tell which Houses they were from.

"What is it?"

'Are you bloody kidding me?' Malfoy thought. Apparently, this one needed to get his eyes examined.

"Looks like a rat." And that one, too.

"It's a ferret, genius." Well, least someone had some common sense.

"Well, what's it doing around here?"

"Who cares?" the first boy asked as he pulled out his wand, "Let's have some fun with it. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Before Malfoy could make a move the boy cast the simple levitation spell on him and he had no way to break it as the boy lifted him higher into the air. Soon he was hovering up almost as high as the ceiling. The others simply watched and laughed at this little bit of fun as he twisted and squirmed trying to break free. At least they had no clue that this was in fact a sixth year they were dealing with and Malfoy would be certain to memorize each and everyone of their faces for much needed payback later.

'I hate first years,' he groaned inwardly as he tried to figure just how he was going to escape this humiliating situation at the hands of these simpletons. Malfoy just hoped that they didn't come up with the brilliant idea to turn him yellow or any other sort of nonsense.

"This is great," one boy said through his laughter, "with no Prefects monitoring the corridors there isn't really anyone around to spoil our fun."

"No, but there are older sisters who love to lecture their younger brothers."

Hearing the voice of intrusion all four boys whipped their heads around causing the one boy casting the enchantment to lose his focus on the spell leaving Malfoy free to fall to the ground. About halfway down before he would meet with the hard stone floor Malfoy felt himself being jerked up in midair to see that it was Autwin that had come to his rescue.

With her wand in hand Krista directed the poor creature back onto solid ground before she saw it scurry off under the safety of a nearby tapestry.

"Uh oh, it's your sister," murmured the one who had just hidden his wand away.

The boy with messy brown hair with strands sticking up here and there rolled his green eyes. "Thanks for telling me."

Sticking her wand back into her jean pocket Krista strolled up to the group ready to give them a lecture on proper magic usage. "What were you boys doing to that poor ferret?"

"We were just practicing, Krista."

She sighed, "Then use a feather or some other unanimated object. Don't go using living things."

The boy looked to his feet with a guilty expression on his face. "Sorry, we were just bored. There isn't really much to do around here."

"Come on, a group of first years like yourselves should be able to find something to do. You have a whole castle to explore; you can play wizards chess, or better yet go outside and play in the snow," pointing out to a nearby window where a whole winter wonderland awaited just outside the castle walls.

"Snowball fight," said one boy enthusiastically at the thought of playing out on the grounds.

"Let's go, then!" cried another.

The three boys ran off without a second thought to fetch their winter clothes, not noticing that the fourth of their party had stayed behind.

Krista looked quizzically down at the shaggy brown-haired boy still wearing the guilty look. "Something on your mind, Warren?"

"I was wondering," he began shyly, "if you could help me with some homework later. I'm having trouble with some of my classes."

"Of course," she smiled sweetly, "we'll meet up later and talk about doing a little homework session in the library sometime, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, now run along and have a good time with your friends," pushing him in the direction of where his friend's had headed.

"But, what about you?" he looked back. "Your friends all went home for the holidays. What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll come up with something. I was actually heading down to the library," pulling at the leather strap of her book bag hanging off her shoulder.

"You want to come play with us?" the boy offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but there is no need to worry about me," she said before tousling his hair making it even messier than it was before. "You just go and have fun, got it?"

The young boy turned and hugged her, "Thanks, Krista," he mumbled into her jumper before pulling away and waving goodbye as he went to catch up with his friends.

From under the cover of the tapestry Malfoy watched all this seeing Autwin shake her head at the boys antics before continuing on her way to the staircase. The boy had seemed to be a little too friendly towards her than the normal relationship between junior and senior students. Watching her go Malfoy decided that he might as well follow her since Zabini had put him in the state he was in and most likely wouldn't turn him back unless he did something about the Ravenclaw.

The library was practically deserted like everywhere else in the school, but that didn't stop the librarian, Ms. Pryce, from searching the stacks like a hawk for anyone who might dare break the rules or harm one of her precious books that she was charged with. Malfoy had to carefully avoid being spotted by her. Making his way through the room Malfoy finally spotted Autwin sitting in a secluded corner all on her own. She couldn't have been sitting there for less than five minutes when he saw that git Eversion creep out from the stacks to approach her.

* * *

><p>Krista could have heard his heavy breathing from a mile away.<p>

"Oh, sugar plum," she muttered to herself as she inwardly cursed the predicament that she was about to find herself in.

"Hey, Krissy," he breathed into her ear.

His voice and his unmentionably bad breath nearly made her gag at the smallest whiff of it. It seemed that Daniel forgot the purpose of a toothbrush and toothpaste. Though she highly doubted that minty fresh breath would make him anymore appealing to her. "Go away," Krista grounded out not taking her eyes off the pages of her book.

"What? You looked like you were lonely," he insisted as he pulled a chair out for himself and sat right beside her. This really put a snag into her plans for some quiet time for herself.

Idly turning the page, Krista replied, "I prefer my solitude."

Daniel smirked, "Come on, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone at this time of the year."

Krista rolled her eyes. By "this time of year" he, of course, meant Christmas and, due to his stupidity, assumed that every girl needed to have a boyfriend to cope with any depression that they might have of the thought of being alone around the holidays. She wasn't that desperate and if anyone was desperate here it was her ex who was far too clingy to let anything, meaning their old relationship, go. "You know, I see you talking but all I'm hearing is blah, blah, blah." Yes, it was childish, but apparently having an adult conversation, as proven before, was completely lost on the Hufflepuff and he was the senior of the two of them.

"Aw, don't be like that," he cooed while draping an arm over the back of her chair.

Krista felt her nose twitch as an unpleasant odor infiltrated her nostrils instantly overcoming her sense of smell. With the highly overwhelming smell it was hard to determine what exactly the scent was, but overall it seemed to be a clash of spices that were just thrown together without a second thought with the maker not caring about the final product.

'Oh my god he's actually wearing cologne,' she thought as the stench of it began to overwhelm her. This is it, this is what was going to kill her. Krista coughed as she tried not to breath in the stuff or else she would feel the need to empty her stomach. And hopefully it would be right over him. Though what she really needed was clean air and she needed it now.

"Ah, you smell that do you? It's my new cologne. You like it?" Daniel purred.

Krista gagged before swiftly collecting her belongings, "Yes, it's very appealing. You smell like you have rolled around in dragon dung." She hastily got up hoping to make a quick exit but Daniel grabbed at her wrist jerking her back into her seat.

This all felt like deja vu to her. Krista was instantly reminded of what happened the last time Daniel had the nerve to touch her. It was almost as if she were back in the Great Hall wanting the same thing she did right now-to make a fast exit. He had roughly snatched at her wrist then just like he was doing now. "Let go," she growled already picturing exactly were this was going to lead.

Daniel held his ground, "No," he said wearing this arrogant smug grin on his face that she just wanted to smack right off.

She tried pulling her hand free from his grip and when she did he just held on even tighter. The pressure he was putting on her wrist was now starting to hurt, but no way was she going to let him see that. Putting on a tough act she spat out, "Remember what happened the last time you touched me? I'd hate to put another dent in that pretty face of yours."

If possible his grin seemed to get even wider, "Well, that's not… ow!" he exclaimed as he suddenly released her. Krista didn't know what was the cause of his pain, but she wasn't going to question it.

"Bastard," she hissed before fully slapping him right across the face with her now free hand. Without a second look Krista fled out of the library before Daniel could register what had just happened.

As fast as she could Krista walked briskly down the corridor hoping to get out of range before Daniel decided to pursue her and slipped into an empty classroom shutting the door firmly behind her. Hearing the door lock with a solid click Krista pressed herself against it listening for any sign of movement outside. She didn't have to wait long to hear the sound of footsteps rush by the door before they fading down the hallway, hopefully not to return. Letting out a breath of air that she had been holding in Krista pressed her back against the door relieved for the moment to have escaped her tormentor. Turning her attention to the room Krista saw that she was in one of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room instantly recognizable due to the large skeletal dragon that hung suspended above the room. She walked further into the room slowly taking her time making her way down the main aisle that separated the four rows of desks. Finally, she plopped herself down in a random seat before closing her eyes and soaking in all the peace and quiet that she sadly was not able to find in the library. Taking a deep breath she was somewhat able to relieve some of the weight that she felt on her shoulders before opening her eyes to see a white ferret sitting on the desk before her.

"Jeeze!" Krista exclaimed just before she lost her balance and fell right flat onto her back. The fall knocked the wind right out of her as she collided with the hard, cold, stone floor.

"I'm seeing things, right?" she groaned before looking up to see that there was, in fact, a ferret curiously staring right at her position on the floor. Looking more closely Krista saw that the ferret was more of a sleek silver, but still had an off-white colour to it. It appeared to be full-grown with no other markings that some ferrets were known to have decorating its body. Its black shiny eyes seemed to have some sort of mischievous glint in them almost as if it were laughing at the tumble she had taken.

On the desk top Malfoy looked down at the slightly bewildered Ravenclaw in amusement. He didn't expect his sudden appearance to register such an appealing reaction. Back in the library he had stayed out of sight underneath the desk table that Autwin had occupied when he saw Eversion approach her. He had listened to their conversation long enough to see the Snugglepuff grab her before he slashed at him with his sharp claws allowing Autwin to get away. From there he had just hitched a ride in her book bag to end up here. Her slapping Eversion was just the cherry on top for him. Autwin always knew how to pack a punch and he knew first hand just how much.

Malfoy saw Autwin pick herself up, "For the love of Merlin, where did you come from?" she asked retaking her seat. She looked him up and down before recognition dawned on her face. "You're the ferret from earlier today," she smiled thinking back to the levitating ferret she had grounded earlier that day. "Have you been following me?" she looked down at it obviously not expecting it to answer. All it did was blink its small black eyes at her. "And I'm talking to a ferret. Oh, I can just hear Becca making smart comments about that," she laughed to herself running a hand through her hair. "Who cares I talk to Farrence all the time, anyways."

As he listened to her ramble on Malfoy stared at her quizzically, 'Does she always talk to animals like this?' The way that she went on gave him the impression that she did this on a regular basis. He had seen her talk to her bird many times, but instead of thinking of her as a complete loony for doing so he found himself wondering how she originally picked up the habit.

Malfoy focused back on reality when he heard her breathe out a small sigh, "So I suppose I have you to thank for your small act of heroism back there, huh?" Krista could only guess, but she had a small feeling that the furry creature before her played some part in Daniel's pain; not that she minded.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, 'The guy is a complete creep.'

"So what's a devilish, handsome fella like you doing in a place like this, hmmm?"

'What?' Malfoy asked confused at this sudden turn of conversation.

Krista let out a small laugh at the blank expression that she received, "Ya, I know, bad line. Give me a break I'm not exactly having the best of days here. Though, I probably didn't have it as bad as you did. I mean you were tortured by first years, not exactly the best way for one to start their day."

Well, he sure didn't have a picnic about it, 'You have no idea.'

Suddenly, Autwin stood up from her seat causing Malfoy to jump a little at her sudden movement, "But seriously, what is he doing here?" Krista asked out loud as her mind wandered its way back to her problem at hand. In her muddled mind she unknowingly started pacing up and down the aisle leaving her book bag at the desk.

"He wasn't suppose to be here," she groaned while rubbing her temples, "He was suppose to go home, away from here and I was suppose to get a decent break from the creeper." From the word creeper it didn't exactly take a genius to figure out that Autwin was taking about the Snugglepuff. Malfoy continued to watch her from the desk top, "Ugh, figures, of course something like this would happen. Maybe I should look up some jinxes to hit him with later."

Malfoy certainly was on board with the idea, 'I know I can certainly think of a few.' Thinking back on all the jinxes and curses that he had tormented Potter and his friends with over the years. It really paid off to be a Slytherin.

As Krista paced, a million thoughts were going through her head. This wasn't exactly how she planned for her holidays to kick off. For one Daniel was suppose to have gone home for his vacation. She made certain of that before deciding to stay here at school. And she made absolute certain that word didn't travel about her staying at Hogwarts she had only told Luna and Becca about it. Krista knew they wouldn't have blabbed it all over school or anything. So why was Daniel here? Hopefully it was just a coincidence and nothing more, but one thing was for sure she couldn't go to the library anymore without worrying about him giving her hell. She was going to have to do something about that.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was getting a little impatient will all the silence; but soon Autwin returned to her seat seeming to get whatever weight she needed off her chest for the moment. She sat there quietly for a time having her attention on what appeared to be a very interesting scratch carved into the desktop.

Finally, she spoke up, "So, what's your story? You lost? Your owner left you behind? Taking a stroll around the castle, perhaps?" she laughed at herself for her little interrogation. "I'm lonely, can't you tell?" she gave a small smile, but it was hard not to miss the hint of sadness behind it. In truth Krista admitted that she was a little sad. Sure she was sad about her friends going home for the holidays and she had looked forward to spending time in the nearly deserted castle, but knowing that her ex boyfriend was staying here too didn't settle well with her.

Malfoy was stumped. He really felt like an idiot sitting there especially in the form that he was in. How the heck was a ferret supposed to deal with this whole situation? Merlin knew that he wasn't exactly the consoling type. But, on the other hand, he was a ferret and no one really cared about what they did. In his awkwardness ,Malfoy shuffled closer to the girl before placing a single paw on her hand that laid on the desk.

'Ya, this isn't awkward at all,' he thought sarcastically while inwardly slapping himself on the head.

Surprisingly to him Autwin found amusement at the gesture that he was giving her. "Well, aren't you sweet?" she smiled giving his head an appreciated scratch, "I hope no one left you behind; I can't see how someone could have the heart to leave a cutie like you all by yourself."

'I'm not cute!' he rebelled before groaning out, 'who am I kidding? I'm bloody fluffy.' He was definitely going to have to kill Zabini for turning him into a ferret of all things.

Krista looked around the room noticing the comfy looking chair that was placed behind the teacher's desk. "I think I might get some actual reading done in here." She had been dying to make some progress on the current book she was reading and since the library was no longer an option she might as well make do with where she was now.

Picking up her bag, Krista made her way over to the large desk and took a seat in the large cushioned high chair. "I don't think anyone would mind if I sit here." It wasn't like anyone was going to use it anytime soon. Settling herself in the oversized chair Krista had to admit that it was a comfy piece of furniture. She pulled her leather bound book from her bag before letting it drop to the floor.

Before Malfoy knew it he found himself running up to the front of the classroom.

Propping her feet on the desk Krista was about to open her novel before she heard a tiny squeak. Looking down at the floor she saw that the silver ferret had decided to follow her and was looking up at her tilting its head from side to side.

Krista placed the book down before reaching her arms down, "What? You want up?" she asked as she picked him up to put him on the table.

Well, he got up-now what was he going to do?

'I'm a ferret so what does she care what I do?' With that thought in mind Malfoy didn't hesitate to scurry along her legs on the table before weaseling his way up her arm and along her shoulders. Curling his slim ferret body around her shoulders and neck Malfoy peered over her to get a better look at the old looking book in Autwin's hands.

Krista looked a little shocked at the critter that had just settled itself on her. Apparently this ferret was not shy at all despite its behavior from before. He was very peculiar she noted as she watched him looking down at the item in her hands.

"A Tale of a Feather" by George Mattlebee," she said as if informing him of his curiosity. "It's a good read. It's about two brothers and a curse and this crazy adventure they go on. So far it has nothing to do with feathers," she joked before returning her attention back to the bound pages.

Time went by and Malfoy had found himself engrossed in the book as he read it along with Autwin. It wasn't until Autwin had closed the book that he took note of the clock. It was late, well into the evening and nearing curfew.

Krista rubbed at her eyes tiredly before she too noticed the time on the clock that hung on the wall.

"Curfew already?" she yawned, "Ah, well, time to call it a night, I guess."

As Autwin collected her stuff Malfoy jumped from his spot, to the chair, to the floor and then ran the rest of the way to the door. Autwin lazily approached the latch on the door.

"You heading off to bed, too?" she asked as the door opened with a creek. Looking outside into the corridor Krista saw no one in sight and hopefully it would remain so as she made her way back to Ravenclaw Tower. The last thing she needed to make her day complete was to run into Filch and his cat, Ms. Norris.

Malfoy took one last look back up at Autwin before he sprinted down the corridor. He didn't want to leave, but he needed to get back to the Slytherin common room before the caretaker and his pet made their rounds through the corridors of the castle.

"See you around little guy," he heard Autwin say before he turned the next corner that would lead to the grand staircase.

Today might not have been a huge success, but it was a start-a good start. Malfoy was slowly starting to learn more about the Ravenclaw and just how he could use all his ferretness to his advantage. Perhaps Zabini's plan wasn't so crazy, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys I'm just throwing this out there but if you care to help me with my school blues know what will make me really happy? Reviews! Please! Don't let school suck the life force out of me! =D


	4. Hide Away

** Hide Away**

'Where in bloody days did she go off to?' Malfoy thought frustrated as he stalked through the corridors of the dungeons. It had been two days since he had last seen Autwin that night in the classroom. He had looked around the school in the usual spots where he knew that she took refuge but, alas, no such luck on his part. Eversion was no doubt responsible for Autwin's reason for going into hiding.

After coming back to the Slytherin dorms that night from his undercover mission Blaise had interrogated him about everything trying to get every piece of detail he could out of him. Malfoy himself had been anxious to see what else he could find out about Autwin, which made his task extremely difficult when he couldn't find said girl.

Walking further down into the depths of the school there wasn't a soul in sight in the dimly torch-lit halls. In the maze of corridors nearing a cluster of classrooms Malfoy continued on his route before hearing a faint humming. In the dead silence the sound was just barely audible. Curiosity getting the better of him Malfoy backtracked tracing the source to a closed door. Testing the latch he found it to be locked, but it was nothing a little magic couldn't fix.

Pulling out his wand Malfoy simply pointed it to the lock, "Alohomora." With the success of his simple spell Malfoy slowly opened the door and peered into the room.

'Well, I'll be,' he thought. Sitting in the dreary potions classroom was Krista Autwin. It seemed that he had just discovered her new hiding place. Autwin had stationed herself at one of the rectangular lab tables at the far end of the room near the stone basins that lined the wall. Scattered before her on the table were small tubs of paint, a dozen brushes and paper. Malfoy made his way carefully over to her. With her back turned to him he didn't have to worry about staying out of her line of vision. With his precise movements he made his way around Autwin before seating himself on the empty stool on her right.

When Malfoy had first come into the room he had thought Autwin was completely oblivious to her surroundings until he noticed that she appeared to have some sort of muggle contraption plugged into her ears. Still she continued to hum and bob her head along to whatever it was she was listening to. Autwin for certain was in her own little world at the moment.

Malfoy sat there for who knows how long watching her, but it was an interesting process. He sat stone still and watched silently as she took her brush in hand, mixed it in the palette before applying it to her piece before dipping it in her cup of water and repeating the process again and again. Before his eyes he saw her work take the form of a group of blue mischievous pixies, exactly like the ones from their second year in Defense Against the Dark Arts, surrounded by a shrub of greenery. Patiently, Malfoy continued to observe, as he was curious as to how long it would take the Ravenclaw to notice his presence.

Finally, after a time Autwin put down her brush, picking up the cup of now murky grey water and turned away from him before dancing on her way to the sink. This was getting priceless. Dumping the discoloured water down the drain Autwin continued her little shimmy dance now starting to openly sing out loud.

Turning around with a fresh cup in hand Krista looked back to the table and saw that she was no longer alone in the room. The surprise of it caused her to lose her grip and the ceramic cup fell to the floor shattering into a hundred pieces, the water now a puddle on the ground.

"Bloody hell," she groaned looking down at the mess.

"Hello to you too, Autwin," he smirked though somewhat sad to see the show come to an end.

Autwin focused her attention on him, "Malfoy, how did you get in here?" she asked tiredly rubbing her temples before demanding, "And how long have you been sitting there?"

"The door was locked so I unlocked it. And I have probably been sitting here for probably a good half hour. Thanks for the show, by the way."

She blushed before she rolled her eyes at his comment, "Glad to be of amusement to you. You know most people would leave a locked door alone." Lowering herself to the floor she kneeled as she began to collect the pieces of pottery that littered the ground, careful not to cut herself on any sharp edges.

Without her notice Malfoy rolled his own eyes seeing her gather the fragments when she easily had magic at her disposal. "Yes, well I'm not most people now, am I?"

"Of course, what was I thinking?" she mumbled sarcastically.

Deciding to help the girl out Malfoy pulled out his wand, "Reparo."

The two watched the cup instantly piece itself back together until it was whole once more.

"Thanks," she said clear enough for him to hear as she picked up the piece and returned to the table.

Malfoy propped his elbow on the table before resting his head in his hand, "So what brings down to this part of the castle, Autwin?" he asked already certain that he knew the answer to his question. "I would have assumed that the dungeons wouldn't exactly be your cup of tea."

"The dungeons are empty and quiet," she sighed running a hand through her dark locks, "Something that I have desperately been lacking lately."

"Still, I wouldn't have expected a girl to be hiding herself away here of all places."

"Well, I'm not like most girls now, am I?"

'No, you're not' he thought. Yes, Malfoy was very well aware of how different Autwin was from the rest of the female population at Hogwarts.

"But you're hiding," he stated.

"I'm just looking for some solitude," she insisted.

"You sure?" he teased, "You're not trying to stay out of sight from a certain Snugglepuff?"

"Now, why would you care about that, Malfoy?"

"Just simply curious."

"Then no, of course not. Me being here in the dungeons has nothing to do with the fact that a certain Snugglepuff wouldn't have the sense to come looking for me down here," she gave a mischievous smile. Krista knew full well of her ex's opinion on the dungeons. He dreaded them; he absolutely could not stand them. She figured it had something to do with too many bad memories involving a certain Potions Master, Professor Snape. Her ex might be a complete coward, but it worked out in her favour. The idea had just hit her one morning when she was mulling over where she could hid herself for the next few weeks because of Mr. Clingy. The dungeons were really the perfect spot as no one ever came down here unless needed and of course the Slytherins, but most of them were gone for the holidays leaving only a few to remain.

Yep, Malfoy's suspicions were right on the mark, "I figured as much."

Krista studied the blonde Slytherin for a moment noting his posture, his tone, everything. He had only moments ago just witnessed a very embarrassing performance on her behalf, yet he hadn't pestered her to no end about it like she had thought he would have done. She had noticed a subtle change in his behavior this semester, but she had convinced herself that she was imagining it. As weird as it may have seemed Krista went along with it, "So what reason do you have to intrude in on my alone time?"

"Technically, this is Slytherin territory," he so helpfully informed her, "So I really don't need to give a reason as to why I'm here. But since you asked so nicely, I'm bored. I must have been out of my mind to stay here for the holidays." Of course he knew the real reason for him staying at Hogwarts. No way Malfoy was going to tell her about his intentions.

"Then why did you choose to stay here?"

"My parents decided to go to Romania. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Don't you have any other relatives you could have stayed with?"

"None that I would be sane enough to."

Autwin seemed to get a kick out of that, "Sounds like my family."

"Is that why you're not at home?" he inquired.

She shrugged, "My dad was called away for business in Germany and my mother went with him. Normally, I would have stayed with my grandfather, but he is also away for business purposes. I lied to say that I needed to stay here so I wouldn't have to deal with my unbearable relatives." Krista winced at the very thought of it. Her relatives could be a bit overwhelming most of the time.

Malfoy let a small chuckle escape seeing her sour expression, "That bad?"

"You don't know the half of it," she smiled as her eyes drifted to the item that sat beside Malfoy on the table. "Is that your book?" she asked taking the note of the title, "Tale of a Feather?"

"Yes, something that I just picked up at the library to deal with my boredom." In truth after reading along with Autwin that evening in the classroom he found himself wanting to actually read the book. He had signed out the book earlier this morning before coming down to the dungeons.

"That's weird," she began, "I'm in the middle of reading the same book. It's a good read."

"So I've heard. And so far it has nothing to do with feathers."

Funny, she had made the same comment on the book not too long ago. 'Weird coincidence,' she thought in fact this whole conversation had been weird. Weird coming from Draco Malfoy anyway. Looking at her wristwatch Krista was reminded that there was a place she was needed to be at, "I have to go."

No, not when they had just having a decent conversation between each other, "And just when I was starting to have fun," he said in a playful tone. He didn't want her to go not when he was just making some progress. Did she want to leave because of him? Was he making her uncomfortable? A million self-doubts ran through his head hoping that none of them were true.

"I told some first years that I would help them with some homework," she said as she collected her supplies into a wooden case. Now Malfoy might have been imagining things, but he thought that he had hear a hint of regret in her voice.

"Let them figure it out," he said with a touch of irritation that he hoped she didn't pick up on. "Merlin knows we had to. You remember what it was like as a first year."

Oh, how Krista remembered those days. She remembered the pressure and taxing homework that came with first learning about the wizarding world. "Exactly, and besides they made me promise," snapping the case shut and locking the buckles on the side.

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Will you be here tomorrow?" Malfoy instantly regretted his words as he saw Autwin freeze her movements, her hand on the handle of the case and clearly surprised at his question.

"Maybe," she replied offering him a small smile that warmed his heart. "See you around, Malfoy," she waved as she headed for the door.

Just as she opened the latch he couldn't help but call out, "Maybe you can give me some dancing lessons." His comment earned him a blush of embarrassment as he saw Autwin turn back to face him.

And just when he thought he let his big mouth ruin his chances again she replied, "Well, then don't miss the afternoon show tomorrow." With that said Autwin slipped out the door leaving behind a stunned Malfoy.

Malfoy felt a wave of relief wash over him after hearing Autwin's playful response. Good to know that she could take his small unintentional jabs with good humor. Perhaps it was time to make another appearance as the ferret.

It was after dinner that Malfoy decided to turn into a ferret once more after overhearing Autwin saying that she was going to be in her room for the rest of the evening. He and Blaise excused themselves from dinner early so they could run up ahead of Autwin before his friend turned him into a ferret. Now he laid in wait for the Ravenclaw to come upstairs. Malfoy didn't have to wait very long before he saw the brunette come into view from down the corridor. Just before she approached the portrait hole Malfoy made himself known.

Krista had just come up the Grand staircase ready to retire for the evening. Today had been an odd, but surprisingly good day. Her study session with the group of first years had gone well and she had once again spent an entire day without having a run-in with her ex, but that wasn't the surprising part. The surprising event of the day and, not to mention the most embarrassing part of the day, was Malfoy discovering her little hideaway. The strangest thing was that he was able to hold a simple conversation with her with very little teasing on his part. And he asked if she was going to be there tomorrow. Did that mean that he was going to make another appearance? If so, then what reason did he have to spending any time around her? What was he up to? These and many other mind-boggling questions raced through Krista's mind before she shook them out of her head. No sense getting her head into a tizzy now.

Now at the end of the corridor Krista was just about to walk up to the portrait hole when a small, sleek, furry creature blocked her path. It was the same silver fur ferret that she had seen a few days ago.

"Well, hello again," she greeted after seeing no one else occupying the corridor, "Taking another stroll again, are we?" she joked before seeing it run up to her House portrait. Perhaps the furry critter belonged to someone in her house.

"You want to come in? Alright, then." Answering the riddle presented to her correctly Krista continued on through to the empty common room and then proceeded up the spiral staircase to her room. She looked behind her to see that the ferret had followed her before it scurried into the room ahead of her.

'Curious little thing,' she thought before closing the door behind her.

Inside Malfoy was wandering all around the circular room seeing how bright and open it was compared to his own room down in Slytherin. Six single beds encircled the room, with deep blue drapes hanging from the canopies, and the sheets carried the same blue but embroidered with dozens of starts and crescent moons in silver threading. The ceiling above mirrored a clear night sky with numerous constellations outlined in the heavens. Overall, it wasn't a bad room, it was just the thought of having to share it with five other students that Malfoy didn't like. He preferred his own room with his own solitary.

"See, this is what I like about the holidays, all my roommates go home and I get the place to myself."

Hearing Autwin's voice Malfoy turned his attention away from the room to see the girl's attention on him; smiling at him. She was sitting at a small, bedside desk next to what he presumed was her own bed.

'Yes, the trunk with the word 'Autwin' at the foot of the bed is kind of a dead giveaway,' Malfoy thought sarcastically to himself as he made his way over to her. With his claws he was able to easily climb up onto the bedspread. In front of the desk was a window with a clear view of the mountains in the distance beyond the Black Lake. He saw her quietly flipping through her mail before tearing a letter open and reading its contents. From the envelope that Autwin had discarded onto the table he saw that the return address was from her friend Becca Odeir. Malfoy wasn't able to see what contents the letter held, but whatever Odeir had written was able to get a humorous smile out of Autwin.

'How am I suppose to get her to talk about me?' he thought, frustrated. The whole point of this was to find out about her opinions and thoughts on himself.

Little did Malfoy know that Becca had written to Krista telling her about the horrid time she was having with her family clan. So far it had led her to hide up in the attic on occasion and to playing cards with her aunt's dog. For the dog was the only pleasant company that she was able to get out of the whole family. Reading this Krista couldn't help but smile despite what her friend was going through. After writing about her tales of woe Becca had then asked about her own time at Hogwarts and how she was coping without the company of her dearest and best of friends.

'Oh, brother,' Krista thought as she rolled her eyes with good humor before taking out a few sheets of parchment from her desk drawer along with a quill and ink. She knew that if she didn't write this now she would most likely forget to write later and then would certainly receive hell from Becca on it. Before she had even written the first word down a fuzzy head blocked her view. "Hey!" she laughed nudging the ferret aside so that she could actually see. The little guy was pretty stealthy to have leapt from the bed to the desk without her noticing.

"So it seems that you're nosy, too. Well, if you really must know, I am writing to my friend Becca. She says she is having a horrible time with her family clan in Ireland and asks how I'm doing on my own. Though, I'm not really on my own since I have Warren."

'Warren? Who's Warren? Where have I heard that name before?' hearing the name had Malfoy scrambling around in his mind trying to figure out where he had heard it before. It was going to drive him insane trying to figure out who this Warren boy was. He dared not think that this Warren was a new boyfriend of hers that he hadn't heard about.

"Let's see…" Autwin began gathering her thoughts on what to write in her letter. Soon Malfoy started to see her quill move swiftly across the page.

'_Becca, things have been alright. It is sometimes hard to keep myself occupied here at school without you, Luna, and the rest of our friends since you are all at home. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't lonely, but it's just a little so no need to worry yourself over it. Though it would be nice to have someone to hang around with._

_Mr. Creeper, aka Daniel, as I told you before is also here at school so you already know how thrilled I am at that. He is being a really exceptional pain at the moment to the point where I have had to hide down in the dungeons to escape him. Can't find a moments peace with him around._

'Come on, what about me?' Malfoy thought has he read along keeping up with Autwin's fast pace. Surely Autwin would include something about him.

_I might as well tell you this since you are bound to find out in your own magical way so here it is. The most peculiar thing that happened to me this week just happened to me today. I was in one of the potion classes all by myself with my mp3 turned on high, singing I might add, when I finally came to notice that none other than Draco Malfoy was sitting not four feet away from me. He had apparently been sitting there for half an hour without my knowing it and caught a good bit of my little self-act, the singing, the dancing, the whole bit. You're laughing right now, aren't you? Yes, go right ahead and laugh at my humiliation since you probably need something to laugh at with you nearly losing your mind being with your relatives. Surprisingly, we had a decent conversation and when I had to leave to tutor Warren he asked if I would be back there again tomorrow. Truthfully, I not sure what to make of the whole confrontation. He wasn't picking on me like he had earlier last year and he seemed to be nice towards me. Like I said, I don't know what to make of it all since, as you know, Malfoy is an unpredictable person. As I'm writing this to you I can already hear what you're going to say about this but I don't want to get my hopes up._

'Hopes? What hopes? Does she have hopes about me?' Malfoy thought looking to and from Autwin and the letter.

_However, I think I will go back to the potions room tomorrow with the small wish that he will be there, too. Anyway, hang in there with your family and, hopefully, you'll be back here at school before you know it. And I'll start mentally preparing myself for the wave of questions you will undoubtedly have for me in your next letter._

_Can't wait to hear from you,_

_Krista_

Placing her quill down Malfoy heard Autwin let out a sigh, "It sucks how difficult it is to fully explain some things to others through a letter. Too much to write down." With that comment she began the process of folding then sealing the letter in its envelope and scribbling the address on it.

'Come on, talk more. I need to know more.' The small mention of him in the letter wasn't enough to satisfy him; he had to know more. Malfoy chanced to get close to her to get her attention and somehow possibly coax her into talking to him. To his surprise it didn't take much effort.

Seeing the ferret's attention still focused on her, out of habit she asked, "What? You really want to hear my boy trouble?"

'Yes!' Malfoy yelled in his head.

"Alright, this will be interesting, that's for sure," Autwin murmured to herself, but that's what she liked about animals-they always seemed to listen to you no matter what you had to say. "So there is this guy in my year and before he use to pick on me constantly, as for why I'm not entirely sure, but lately he's been… nice. Though he will tease me every now and then, but that's just the way he is. I don't know, maybe it's just all in my head. It's hard to find the right words to describe him… I guess you can say he is a little rough around the edges. Whether it's a good thing or a bad thing, I have no idea but it does make him interesting... to put a word to it. He's a piece of work, that's for sure. I don't really know exactly how I feel towards him, but I like him, which makes no sense, even to myself."

Malfoy blinked blankly a few times, 'What?' he asked confused at the wave of words that just flooded out of the girl. What she just said had made very little to no sense at all to him. He knew girls could be confusing, but this was on a whole other level. She liked him, but didn't know how she felt about him? What the hell did that mean?

Autwin sighed heavily, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that with everything that happened with my ex-boyfriend, the lying, the cheating, and with the stupid thought that I might come back lodged into his skull he won't leave me alone. He was my first boyfriend and what he did left some… insecurities about myself."

'He was an idiot who didn't deserve you,' he argued.

"I felt like an idiot," she admitted quietly, "but it felt great to punch the jackass right in the jaw," letting a small smile show through at the end. "I just don't know if I can allow myself to fall for someone else after what happened." Silence overcame her and Autwin didn't say another word on the subject before quietly getting up and leaving the room, but Malfoy wasn't paying attention. He was in his own little world taking in all that Autwin had just told him. No wonder her thoughts were so messed up. Because of what that buffoon Eversion did, it was clear to see that Autwin was scared at the thought of it happening again. He was just going to have to show her just how different he and the Snugglepuff were. In reality there was no comparison really. He was a Malfoy, after all.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the peck on his head. Looking up he saw that Autwin had returned dressed for bed in blue and green flannel pants and a black long sleeve shirt. She had let her hair down for the night, something that neither he nor anyone else at school had seen Autwin do. She had always kept it done up in a ponytail or the odd time a lose braid that would hang over her shoulder. Tonight her long brown hair cascaded in waves down just past her shoulders. If it weren't for her familiar doe brown eyes he could have almost sworn that she was a completely different girl. To put it simply, she looked cute and he wondered why it was she never let her hair down more often. She smiled down at him as she began to stroke his sleek, silver fur. Her ministrations sent a quiver down his spine.

"Thanks for listening," she whispered and all too soon for Malfoy she stopped her petting before drawing herself under the covers for the night.

* * *

><p>"So tell me again, what did she say exactly?" Zabini asked as he lounged on one of the black leather sofas in the Slytherin common room. Malfoy had returned to the dungeons shortly after Autwin had fallen asleep. Now he paced in front of the roaring fire telling his friend what he had learned. This was more of a fragile situation than he had originally thought and Zabini was the only other person he could go to for advice.<p>

"She said she doesn't know her exact feelings towards me, but she does like me."

"Somewhat confusing, but she admitted to liking you, which is good."

"She said that she was a little lonely."

"Again, works in your favour."

Malfoy stopped his pacing, staring into the flames, "She said she had insecurities about herself."

"Well, Eversion did cheat on her with Lavender Brown of all people. That would leave any girl second-guessing herself."

"But, she shouldn't."

"And you need to show her that," Zabini insisted.

"She is just so…" Malfoy paused trying to think of the perfect word to describe Autwin. She was a lot of things that was for certain she was warm, sweet, creative, clever, amazing, fantastic, but it seemed impossible to find one word that could sum her up.

"Yes, yes we all know how amazing you think she is," Zabini broke him off before his friend went into too much detail for his liking. "But," he began as he got off the couch to join Malfoy by the fire, "you made some real progress here tonight. With all her girlfriends gone you, the ferret, have become the confidante," he explained. "So, whatever advancements you make on her, she will be unknowingly confiding in you about it, which gives you the inside edge that you have been wanting."

"Which will give me feedback on how to make my next move."

"Exactly. You will practically know everything that's going through her head. You're lucky that she has this little quirk with talking to critters. So you know what you're going to do next?"

"No, not yet. But I am getting a better idea of what I need to do."


	5. Caught in a Snag

**Caught in a Snag**

The following day Malfoy returned to the deserted classroom that Autwin had taken refuge in the other day. Nearing the door to the room he saw that it was slightly ajar. Entering he saw Autwin standing in the middle of the potions room, hands clasped behind her back fidgeting with her fingers. She seemed to be anxious about something.

"Autwin," he called out loud enough for her to here from across the room. The Ravenclaw jumped at his voice before turning around to face him with a shocked and panicked look on her face.

"What are you…?"

"Go!" she cut him off in a hushed voice.

He was slightly confused at her urgency to see him gone. Didn't she say just last night that she secretly wished he would come today? "What? Why?" he asked irritated at being told what to do as he walked further into the room. Something was definitely up as he saw Autwin's gaze constantly flicker from him to the door at the back of the room. Just what was going on here?

"Leave while you still can!" she warned him while making fast hand gestures as if she were trying to push him away with invisible force.

"You're not making any sense!" he snapped.

"Ah, here we are!" a familiar voice broke out from the back room. Hearing the voice Autwin froze her movements before slowly turning around to face the door. "Now Ms. Autwin I… Mr. Malfoy what a pleasant surprise."

Standing before Malfoy now was this year's newly appointed Potions teacher. "Professor Slughorn," he managed to greet without gritting out the man's name. Professor Slughorn wasn't exactly his most favourite teacher at Hogwarts especially not when said teacher took the position of his most liked Potions Master, Professor Snape. One of Malfoy's reasons for highly liking Snape was Snape's extreme dislike of Potter. Slughorn on the other hand acted like Potter's number one fan. It made him sick to his stomach.

"So what brings you down to the dungeons, hmmm?" Slughorn asked Malfoy as he approached the two students.

"Just stretching my legs, sir."

Hearing this Slughorn gave him such a smile that made Malfoy instantly regret his answer. "Ah, then you are not busy. Ms. Autwin here was just about to assist me in taking inventory of some new potion ingredients that had just arrived," motioning to the stack of wooden crates right beside his desk. "These will be for your classes in the upcoming semester. Since you have so much free time on your hands, would you mind lending a hand in the task?"

No perfect excuse came to mind that would allow him to get out of this situation. "Of course not, Professor," he managed to get out as he thought about the dreaded task ahead.

"Excellent!" the man was too damn chipper, "With a second helper it certainly will make time go by much faster, right Ms. Autwin?"

"Right you are, sir," she forced a smile. It wasn't that Krista didn't like Slughorn it's just that he could just be a little… you know what's the word? Insistent.

"Right!" Slughorn clapped, "So I'll leave the two of you to it while I go deal with a few other matters that I need to address. Now the list of ingredients is right there on the table, go through it and check off each one as you store it on its proper place in the back there. See you in a bit!" Leaving to go, Merlin knows where, Slughorn left the two alone in the room with both of them doubting that he would ever return.

"I should have left while I had the chance," Malfoy couldn't help but growl at his foul luck.

"Well," Autwin sighed, "I tried to save you, but you wouldn't listen."

"You weren't making any sense!" he exclaimed.

"What's not to understand? Go means go!"

"Whatever," Malfoy brushed her off going over to the desk and picking up the list of ingredients. It was four pages long, completely filled from top to bottom. "This is servants' work."

"Oh, don't be a baby about it. Besides misery loves company," she said getting a look at the list before groaning. This was definitely going to take the rest of the day to complete.

"So how did you get roped into this?" Malfoy asked.

"Let's see," Autwin began as she went over to the first crate to get a look at the first set of supplies, "I was sitting here minding my own business, innocently painting, mind you. Then Professor Slughorn walks in, becomes fascinated with my work and before I know it I'm asked to do him a "favour"," she air quoted. "The man is like a conversational wizard!" It was true that Slughorn had a way of talking students into tasks and for joining him at his weekly dinner parties.

"So much for your little hideaway."

"I'm just thankful that it wasn't Professor Snape. If it were him I would probably be given detention for improper use of the room or some other nonsense."

"Well, I don't know about that," he smirked.

"Says you; you he actually likes."

"I can't help it if I'm charming," he defended.

"See now a real charmer would have been able to talk himself out of doing this 'servant's work,'" she quoted him smugly.

He had to give her that, "I couldn't think of a good enough excuse," he mumbled.

"So why did you come?" she asked truly curious. Krista actually hadn't really expected Malfoy to make a second appearance two days in a row.

"I did ask you if you would be here."

"Yes, but you never clarified that you yourself would be coming for sure. You kind of left the answer up in the air."

Malfoy chuckled, "And miss those dance lessons? By the way, did I by chance miss the afternoon show?"

"Ah, I regret to inform you that today's show got canceled," she said with fake disappointment.

"What? There is going to be no performance by you?"

"You wish."

"Wait, does this mean no dance lessons?" he continued to tease.

He saw Autwin roll her eyes, but that wasn't enough to stop the smile that was starting to spread across her face. "You're unbelievable."

"I know, but it's nice to hear others say it once in a while," Malfoy smirked.

"Right," Autwin sighed, "So how do you want to do this?" referring to the many crates that littered the floor.

Eventually the two of them worked out a system where they would take turns with one calling out the name of the potion ingredient and placing it on its rightful place of the shelf and the other would mark off said ingredient. Malfoy was sitting on the stepladder in the storage room with the list in hand while Autwin was placing the various jars on the shelf. They first started off in silence before Malfoy found himself needing to ask questions to create some sort of conversation to break the silence. Well, this is what he wanted-to spend time alone with the Ravenclaw. He would be in here for hours with Autwin so he might as well make the best of the time that was unexpectedly given to him.

"So have you heard from your parents at all?" he asked remembering their conversation from yesterday. It seemed like a good enough topic to start off with.

"Yes," Autwin answered as she reached down to retrieve another item from the crate by her side, "my mother went on about all the shopping in Germany and how bored she is with my dad being in all his meetings and whatnot. Nothing too exciting. Eel eyes."

Malfoy checked off the item with a flourish of the quill, "What do your parents do?"

"I know he has explained his job to me a hundred times and I still don't know what my dad does exactly. All I'm sure of is that he works for the ministry. Slug juice." Another check. "Mother, on the other hand, works for Witch Weekly magazine in their fashion department. She just drones on forever about what's in and what's out. What about your parents? Are they enjoying their trip? Malic Beans."

Once again Malfoy found the item and successfully checked it off. "Haven't received a letter yet. They are the sort of people who only owl when they need to."

"Do they work for the ministry?" she questioned further.

"Father does, mother takes care of the manor."

"Gerland weed. Are you thinking of working for the ministry when you're done after next year?"

"Don't know really. What? You already know what you're going to do?"

"Highmer Mushroom cap. I've known what I wanted to do since I was ten. I want to care for magical creatures."

"Why?" he asked at little more distastefully than he should have. Care of Magical Creatures was his all time his least favourite class. Very few students continued on in that class after it was no longer required of them to take it. Autwin was one of these few students. Malfoy still remembered very clearly about his first up close encounter with a magical creature. That being that dreaded bloody chicken hippogriff, Buckbeak, from third year.

Autwin seemed to pay no attention to his tone, "My grandfather is a caretaker for them," she explained. "He runs his own clinic. That's why he's in Romania. He has a few clients there that want him to check up on some of their dragon colonies."

'Well that might explain the obsession,' he thought remembering how he once wondered where Autwin's obsession with dragons had come from.

"No ministry job for you then?"

"Celtic vandermees. No, I just can't picture myself sitting in a dark dingy office all day doing paper work."

"How about writing fashion articles on the latest frilly skirts?" he offered with a smirk.

"Ya," Autwin laughed, "that will happen the day you wear a suit of pink." Gesturing to the suit of all black that he had picked out to wear today.

"Watch your mouth, Autwin."

Her eyes sparkled with sheer amusement, "Why, does it do tricks?"

Seeing her full pink lips taking on a smirk at her clever little comment Malfoy was certain that those lips were capable of some very sinful tricks. Shaking himself out of his not so pure thoughts he commented, "You're cheeky, you know that," pointing the feather quill accusingly at her.

"Aw, thank you," she said dramatically while placing a hand over her heart, "people don't tell me that enough."

From there their conversation ran more smoothly than Malfoy expected it to and time flew by much faster than either of them realized until an unexpected intruder interrupted them. At the moment Malfoy was up high on the stepladder with Autwin handing him jars to put on the higher shelves.

"Krista?" a male voice called out.

Hearing her name Autwin turned around before exclaiming happily, "Hey!" she said handing the jar to Malfoy before leaving the storage room to greet the newcomer.

None to happy with the interruption Malfoy stepped down from the ladder to see a young boy with short dark brown hair and bright green eyes smiling at Autwin; a smile that immediately vanished once the boy had set his eyes on him. The boy wore a baggy pair of blue jeans; a deep green zipped up jumper, and a navy blue t-shirt underneath. He carried a few schoolbooks while on his shoulder he carried a black leather book bag.

"Hey, what's up?" Malfoy heard Autwin ask as she looked down the newcomer.

"You didn't show up for supper so I thought…." The boy broke off glaring past Autwin to lock his accusing gaze on Malfoy.

"Oh!" Autwin turned back to address the Slytherin, "Sorry, where are my manners? Malfoy, this is my little brother Warren. Warren this is—"

"I know who he is," Warren cut her off before becoming silent.

'Ah, so this is Warren,' Malfoy thought. Getting a better look at the boy Malfoy remembered instantly Warren being a member of that group of first years that had caused him trouble that day and he still wasn't too happy about that incident. Though knowing that Warren was Autwin's little brother did bring a little piece of mind for him.

Krista watched helplessly as neither boy said a word to the other, but instead fell into a staring contest. Overall, not the best of signs. "Ahem, right… so is there something you want to tell me?"

Warren broke eye contact with Malfoy to look up at his older sister. "You said that you would help me with some of my extra curricular homework."

Autwin slapped a hand to her forehand at her forgetfulness, "Oh, you're right! I'm sorry, Warren. Slughorn talked me into restocking the stores and I completely forgot."

"It's okay," he shrugged it off.

"We'll reschedule, alright?"

"Okay," he sighed. "Will you be alright?" Looking over again at Malfoy who had been watching them the entire time.

Krista smiled at her little brother's concern for her. Even though she was Warren's senior by five years he had taken over the role as little protective brother after his first month at Hogwarts. Unlike most first years who were immediately shy in their first few months Krista had noticed that her brother had become more ambitious. At home with their mother and father Warren had a tendency to retreat into himself, but here at school he was able to spread his wings and be the boy he was. "I sure I'll be fine. Now go on, get. I'll see you in the common room later."

"Okay, I'll see you later, sis," he said before leaving the classroom, but not before shooting Malfoy another glare of warning. Autwin hadn't seen it with her back turned, but Malfoy got the message clearly. It meant _stay away from my sister;_ like that was going to happen. Though Autwin junior might give him trouble down the road with his clear dislike towards him.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Malfoy commented as Autwin rejoined him once again.

"It's his first year here. He's been waiting for years to come to Hogwarts. I always felt bad for leaving him behind with mother when I went off to school."

"Why's that?" Unlike Autwin he himself was an only child with no brothers or sisters. He couldn't imagine having either one and frankly he didn't want to know.

She sighed, "Mother can be a bit overwhelming sometimes. He would always send me horror letters about her latest craze…" she explained before her stomach cut her off growling from hunger.

Malfoy chuckled lightly, "Hungry, are we?"

"Starving is more like it," she blushed. "I didn't get a chance to go to lunch because of Slughorn. Not to mention I have a major chocolate craving. Let's hurry up with this last crate before I die of hunger."

Doubling their work pace they were able to complete their task within the hour before heading for the Great Hall at a fast walking pace. There were very few souls wandering about the castle corridors at this time of night even though it wasn't quite near curfew yet. By the time the two of them had reached the Great Hall they found it completely dark, deserted and barren of food.

"You have got to be kidding me," Malfoy said.

"He completely forgot about us," Autwin said frustrated that Professor Slughorn had indeed forgotten about them especially after they had practically spent all day doing his 'little favour'.

Suddenly, a crackle sound echoed through the hall and a house elf appeared right beside them on one of the seating benches. The sudden appearance caused Autwin to jump back bumping into Malfoy and nearly tripping over before Malfoy steadied her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello," the elf greeted kindly as it blinked its big, round, grey eyes at them, "might you be Ms. Autwin and Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy was the one to answer, "Yes, we are." He knew that house elves worked in the castle, but it was extremely rare for them to make an appearance in front of students.

"Oh good! I am Gimpy the house elf," he introduced himself with a small bow. "Professor Slughorn had requested that plates be brought to you since he noticed your absence at supper. When you return to your rooms there will be food there waiting for you on your bedside table."

"Thank you, Gimpy," Autwin said rewarding the house elf with a blinding smile enthusiastic to hear that she would in fact not be going to bed without supper tonight. "Sorry you have to go out of your way like this."

"Oh, it is no trouble, Ms. Autwin. Gimpy is more than happy to do it."

"Never the less we appreciate it."

The house elf laughed nervously while looking modestly down at the floor. "Ms. Autwin is too kind, too kind to Gimpy. Well, now I must be off. Just call my name when you're done and I will come fetch your dishes," and with a snap of his fingers he vanished before their eyes.

"That was unexpected," she said looking up to Malfoy in disbelief.

Malfoy was equally in shock, "I'm surprised that he even remembered."

"After we spent four hours doing his "little" favour I'd be extremely cross if he didn't."

He flashed her a smirk, "True, though I would have a hard time complaining about the company."

"You're not so bad yourself," she returned in kind before seeing that Malfoy still had his hands on her. She hadn't even noticed it. "So am I still in danger of tripping over my own two feet?" she joked lamely before looking away from him shyly.

"What?" Malfoy asked before he himself noticed he still had his hands on Autwin. "Ahem, sorry," he said half-heartedly before he let his hands slip away from her. All too soon he missed the simple contact with her.

"No worries. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a plate of food waiting for me upstairs calling my name. Goodnight, Malfoy," she waved off before making a dash for the Grand staircase.

"Night, Autwin," he said mostly to himself since the girl was already halfway down the hall in her eagerness to get to her room.

* * *

><p>Later, back in his Slytherin dorm Malfoy had finished with his supper when he called out for the house elf to appear.<p>

"All done, Mr. Malfoy?" Gimpy asked too brightly for Malfoy's liking.

"Yes," he responded handing the elf the plate and goblet.

Gimpy happily took them, "Is there anything else you will be needing from the kitchens tonight, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy was far too full to stomach anything else for the evening. "No, I don't…" he broke off before remembering a comment that Autwin had said earlier, "wait, actually can you do something for me?"

* * *

><p>Krista was resting against her headboard reading her latest book. Dinner had been filling, but her stomach still growled for something more as if it knew it had been cheated out of a meal today. When Gimpy had come moments ago to collect her dinnerware she didn't have it in her heart to ask for more after all the trouble the house elf had gone through for her.<p>

An erupt crackle erupted through the room and Krista looked up from her book to see the elf that had just been on her mind.

"Gimpy?" she asked out loud, "Did you forget something?"

"No, Ms. Autwin, I have actually come to bring you this," in his hands he presented to her a large square of double fudge brownie.

"What's this for?" she asked wondering if the elf somehow possessed the ability to read minds.

"Mr. Malfoy asked of me to deliver this to you," he explained. "He says that you would be too nice to ask for anything more."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes," Gimpy nodded. "He knew that you had missed lunch earlier as well. He thought you still might be hungry."

"Really? Malfoy said that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Ms. Autwin, yes he did. Asked me to bring you a little extra something he did."

Krista smiled at him accepting the offering from him, "Thank you, Gimpy. Once again I appreciate you going out of your way."

"Gimpy is most thankful for your words of gratitude Ms. Autwin," he said bashfully. "Is there anything else you would ask of me before you retire for the evening, Ms. Autwin?"

* * *

><p>Once again that familiar crackle echoed in his room. "What now?" Malfoy growled seeing Gimpy again when he was just here not seconds ago. Then again the elf might be returning to inform him of Autwin's reaction to his request.<p>

"A note for you, Mr. Malfoy," Gimpy smiled handing him the neatly folded piece of parchment in his hand.

Unfolding the paper Malfoy read the words:

_Thank you._

_Krista A._

"I think she really fancies you, Mr. Malfoy," Gimpy boldly spoke out.

"You do?" Malfoy couldn't help but ask the elf. At this point he would listen to anyone's words concerning Autwin and himself. Even a house elf of all things.

Gimpy quickly began fiddling with his fingers rarely having the opportunity to talk to the students of Hogwarts, but that didn't mean that he didn't observe them. "Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Autwin was very happy to know it was you who had made the request on her behalf."

Well, she did say that she had a chocolate craving back down in the classroom. "How would you know that? Did she say something?"

"Just because others don't say what they are feeling, Mr. Malfoy, doesn't mean that they don't say it in other ways. Besides who wouldn't be happy to know that you are on another's mind?"

Surprisingly, the elf did make a good point. Perhaps he was just going to have to keep a look out for such tattletale signs in the days to come. Gimpy knew a lot more than he seemed to let on.

"And just how do you know all this?"

Gimpy chuckled, "Just because we elves are not seen, Mr. Malfoy, doesn't mean we don't see things."

* * *

><p>AN: I think this was one of my most favourite chapters to write, it was so much fun! Especially, making up names of potion ingredients =) Thanks for reading!


	6. Opportunity

**Opportunity**

It was the following morning close to noon hour when Malfoy was wandering through the doors of the Great Hall. Autwin hadn't been in the potions room like she said she would and he didn't know why that was. The question was soon answered when he entered the hall spotting Eversion sitting across from Autwin who appeared to be in agony at having to listen to the dim wit. The Hufflepuff clearly had no sense for boundaries. Of the few students that remained at the school they all looked at Krista with looks of pity for having to deal with Eversion's company. Especially, the Hufflepuffs who seemed to be embarrassed by the boy.

"Eversion, do shut your trap," Malfoy said when he got close to them. "You're giving the poor girl a severe headache. In fact, you're giving us all a bloody migraine."

Eversion shot him a deadly glare for interrupting him, "Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders, Malfoy?" he spat.

"You are only a year above me Eversion and frankly you're not that bright either. Not much to respect there, if you ask me."

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy."

"Shouldn't you be watching yours?" Malfoy smirked. "It seems to be leaking." Sure enough Eversion's mouth was leaking like a facet as a small river of drool seeped from his mouth.

"What the hell?"

"Merlin, he's spouting like a fountain he is," a Hufflepuff commented from the next table over. Others were trying to contain their snickers at seeing Eversion's predicament.

"I'd go see Madame Pomfrey about that if I were you!" someone helpfully shouted out as Eversion bolted right out of the Great Hall.

Malfoy chuckled, "Is that how much he usually drools over you, Autwin?"

"Well, to be fair, that wasn't entirely his fault. Thank you for that interruption, by the way. Gave me just the right moment to slip a little something extra into his pumpkin juice."

"And what might that be?"

"Let's just call it an early Christmas gift from a friend," she smirked getting up from her seat.

Malfoy already had a pretty good idea who that friend might be. He suspected that her friend Odeir had a helping hand in this.

"I couldn't help but notice that you weren't in the classroom," he commented.

"Well, as you saw moments before, I was held here against my will," she sighed. "But today I will not be in hiding. So, if you find yourself bored out of your mind again, I'll be in the library," she commented before excusing herself heading for her said destination and leaving Malfoy on his own.

"Was that an invitation I just heard?"

Looking to his left Malfoy saw that it was Blaise that stood beside him.

"I think it was," he responded before walking over to take a seat at the Slytherin table.

"What? You're not going to go after her?" Blaise asked as he took a seat across from his friend.

"Come on, Blaise, I can't seem too eager now, can I?"

"Ah, I see what you're doing. Playing hard to get, are we? Making progress?"

"Slowly, but surely."

"Well, you better step it up there mate," he warned. "Before you know it the days are just going to fly by and you just might miss your opportunity."

The thought had already crossed Malfoy's mind. If he was going to make any real progress with Autwin then he was going to have to take a big step in order to get to the next stage of his plan.

"Don't worry, Blaise. I'm one step ahead of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the library…<strong>

Malfoy arrived in the library an hour later and saw Autwin on her own at a table in the back corner of the library. He didn't want to seem overeager of their unofficial meet-up. Seeing her sit there all vulnerable and unexpected made him want to do something completely childish. Very stealthily he made his away around to the opposite end of the room completely unseen by his victim. He waited till he was right beside her when he whispered in her ear, "Boo."

"Malfoy!" Autwin jumped in her chair before lightly hitting him on the arm with her book causing him to chuckle at her reaction. "Seriously, where do you come from when you do that?" she asked as he took a seat opposite her. This would be the second time this week that he snuck up on her like that.

"I have my ways. So you weren't in the classroom because?"

"Well, besides from the obvious reason which you should know very well after yesterday. I didn't want to risk getting tangled up in another one of Slughorn's 'favours'. I saw him in there earlier this morning talking to you-know-who. He caught up to me later in the Great Hall."

"It looked like you were on the verge of being talked to death."

"He cornered me."

"If he bothers you so much just go tell a teacher."

"He has six more months left here and after that he's gone. I don't want to risk him getting held back for all his stupidity. I just have to toughen it out a little more."

Malfoy didn't know if it was really tough or really stupid of her to do that. "And you sitting out here in the library is what-you standing your ground? Aren't you worried about Snugglepuff making a return?"

Autwin smirked as though she were in on an inside joke. "Oh, I don't think I will have to worry about that anytime soon."

Malfoy thought back to earlier, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with what you spiked his drink at lunch, now would it?"

Her smirk grew even bigger, "You have your ways and I have mine."

"Come on, you can tell me," giving her his best charming smile that made all the girls swoon.

It didn't have the effect that he was hoping for seeing Autwin give an exaggerated eye roll at his tactics for getting information, but she told him anyway. "Just a small serum that causes the victim to drool continuously for twelve hours with one drop."

"And how many did you put in?"

"Hmmmm…two."

"I'm impressed, Autwin."

"Well, he was really getting on my last nerve."

"I'll keep in mind to never get on your bad side."

"For your sake, I hope you never do," she told him in a teasing tone.

Hearing her say that got Malfoy thinking, _'Did that mean she has forgiven me for last year?'_

"Same here," he said taking a seat across from her. Since Eversion was being such a pain in her arse maybe he could use that fact to his advantage. Perhaps this was just the perfect time to make a move. "You know if Snugglepuff is really bugging you so much you could hang around me for a while."

Autwin stared at him blankly for a moment before stuttering, "W-what?"

Malfoy shrugged, "I'm just saying that me and Eversion share a mutual hate for each other. I doubt that he'll come around and bother you with me around. We seemed to get along the other day so, in your case, you would be killing two birds with one stone."

She seemed to consider his words, "How so?" folding her hands in her lap.

Malfoy made his case hoping it would be enough to convince her it was a good idea. "Well, you get Eversion off your back for a while and you get to cure your boredom by enjoying the company of a handsome charming fellow like myself."

"Tempting," she smiled while giving him a curious look. "But I have to ask, why?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.

"Does there have to be a catch?"

"Last time I checked there is a price to pay when one such as yourself does an act of 'charity'," Krista said referring to their little confrontation up on the Astronomy Tower last year.

"Well, I can assure you that this time it is free of charge."

"No strings?"

"No strings," he confirmed.

Still Autwin was having a hard time buying into it. She was very well aware of how tricky Malfoy could be at times, "But still I have to ask again, why?"

"What? Is it so hard to be in my presence?" he joked. "Or am I that insufferable?"

"No, but I mean don't you have Zabini to hang around with? Why my company?"

"Truly, I don't know where he goes half the time," which was partly true. Sometimes his friend had a habit of disappearing only to show up now and again out of the blue, but that wasn't the point here. "And, as for your company, I quite enjoyed it yesterday. So what do you say?"

She considered his words, "Hmmmm, I guess it couldn't hurt."

"So is that a yes?" he asked with a touch of hope laced in his tone.

"Yes, it is," she smiled one of those smiles that had the power to make his heart melt.

"Alright, so what now then?"

"Well, actually I'm waiting for my brother. Oh, here he comes now," seeing him step out from the rows Autwin waved her brother over. He didn't smile in greeting like he had the other day to his sister and Malfoy knew very well that the little Ravenclaw was none too happy of seeing him in the company of Autwin.

"Krista, what are you doing?" he asked when he was close enough, "You're still going to help me with Transfiguration, right?" Sincerely hoping that his sister was not about to cancel their meeting because of the brightly haired git sitting across from her.

"Of course."

Malfoy figured that he better take his leave. "Well, I better go, I'll leave you to your study time. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked getting up.

Autwin smiled, "I'll be around."

Malfoy flashed her a smirk before walking away disappearing behind a row of books and as he did he couldn't help but catch a few words from the younger Autwin.

"Why were you talking to him?" Warren instantly questioned his sister once he thought Malfoy was out of hearing range.

"Warren—"

"You're not going to go out with him, are you?" he cut her off.

"I—"

But he just kept going, "Cause he's mean and everyone says to stay away from him and—"

Krista put a hand over his mouth to stop him from his ranting, "Will you let me talk?" Warren nodded before she removed it.

"Now Warren I can take care of myself, alright? And besides Malfoy isn't all that bad."

"But people say—"

"I know what others say," she broke in, "but I prefer to make my own opinion instead of listening to others judgments. Now are we going to work on your assignment or what?"

Hearing this Malfoy knew that his presence was starting to rub off on Autwin, but that brother of hers would definitely cause him a few problems down the road. It was no secret that Warren didn't like him being around his older sister, but he was just going to have to deal with that when he came to that bridge.


	7. A Secret Revealed

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update life has just been kinda of busy lately with finishing my latest school term and going back to work for the summer so new chaps are most likely are going to take a little more time to get posted and whatnot. Hope you guys understand and bear with me. Also thank you to the many readers for your reviews and forgiving this story a chance. Now please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Secret Revealed<strong>

"How much longer is this going to take?" Malfoy asked annoyed as he stood there in the owlery nearly freezing his fingers off.

Autwin sighed, "I told you that you could have waited back at the castle."

"Shouldn't your bird be back by now?"

Autwin stood at the center of the owlery looking up to the perches above to see if she could spot her common Buzzar, Farance. Not wanting to have any unpleasant surprises drop on him Malfoy waited by the opening of the tower.

"Honestly, if you're that cold then just head on back without me," she insisted.

"I'm not cold," Malfoy argued.

Autwin sighed as she glanced over at the Slytherin seeing him shove his hands even further into the pockets of his long, black winter coat. Today was indeed a very cold day even for winter standards. From indoors it didn't look like it was that cold with barely any trees swaying outside as there was no sign of a cold northern wind blowing through the grounds. This gave the impression that it was to be a slightly warmer than your typical winter day and Malfoy saw no need to bring a pair of simple winter gloves, but looks can be deceiving and once outside it was beyond cold. At least he had enough sense to wear his house scarf. "Stubborn arse of a Slytherin…" she said under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she responded perhaps a bit too quickly for his liking. Malfoy was about to retort when Autwin cut him off. "Ah, look here he comes now." Instantly recognizing the sleek bundle of brown and white feathers Krista watched as Farance swooped in and land on the stone perch next to her with a letter in beak.

Autwin warmly greeted her bird by stroking its ruffled feathers back into place before plucking the envelope from him. "Thank you," she told him before presenting the bird with an owl treat and stuffing the letter into her coat pocket for safe keeping. After Farance had swallowed his treat Autwin gave him a letter before he took off once more to seek its receiver.

"There, we can go now," Autwin said once Farance was out of sight.

"Finally!" Malfoy exclaimed as he turned to begin their descent down the icy stairs.

"Why did you have to do this on the coldest day yet?" he asked as they walked through the snow back up to the castle. Of all days of course Autwin had decided on this beyond freezing day was the day that she had absolutely needed to send her letter.

"I thought you weren't cold," she smirked.

"Just answer the question."

"I told you Becca is suffering being with her relatives and my letters are the only rays of hope for her coming back sane from the holidays."

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" he asked. Besides everyone's relatives drove them off the edge. How bad could Odeir's family be compared to everyone else?

Autwin quickly answered that question for him, "When she invited me to her cousin's wedding they caught her older brother in the broom closet with a bridesmaid, her uncle was so drunk he had mistaken me for the bride, and her little brother made a face imprint in the cake without anyone's notice. And during the ceremony when they were giving their vows the same drunken uncle called out 'Objection' and claimed his love for the groom in the form of a song. He came out of the closet five months later."

"The uncle or the groom?" Malfoy asked for clarification after her long explanation.

"Ummm… both."

"Okay, maybe not so dramatic then."

"And that was just a day event. Can't even image what would happen spending two weeks with her entire clan."

"Who knows, you might have to put her in the loony bin when she comes back," he joked.

"Which is exactly why that letter needed to be sent today."

Upon returning to the shelter of the school the thick stonewalls did little to keep the cold chill out of the corridors. The two of them were just heading for the Great Hall when a voice called out to Malfoy down the hall.

"Hey, Draco!" Hearing his name Malfoy turned around to see his friend Zabini heading straight for them. "You have a minute?" he asked before noticing Autwin. "Hello, who's your girlfriend?" he grinned knowing full well who Autwin was, but couldn't pass the opportunity of getting a chance to embarrass his friend.

"Hello, Zabini," Autwin returned politely with a blush of pink on her cheeks. Though to the boys it was hard to tell if it was from blushing at Zabini's comment or due to the bitter cold from being outside.

"Go away, Blaise," Malfoy mumbled. The last thing he needed was his friend purposely embarrassing him in some way in front of his hopefully future girlfriend.

"Come on now, I just need to have a moment of your time."

About to argue with him Autwin spoke up, "Go on. I have some things I need to do anyway. I'll see you later," she waved as she walked off.

Malfoy stopped her before she got too far leaving a bit of space between them and Zabini to keep him from overhearing. "Where will you be later?" he asked though Malfoy knew that with Slughorn trying to get them both to 'volunteer' their help again and Eversion constantly searching the castle for her Autwin seemed to have a game of musical classroom going on. In this game she would pick a random floor and room to hide away in, which made it really hard and time consuming for Malfoy to find her whenever he desired her company when they weren't scheduled to meet up.

"Who knows," she shrugged, "I have been looking for a new and more permanent hiding spot. And that potion I have is not going to last forever." Ah, yes Odeir's little drooling potion that she had sent Autwin as an early Christmas gift. Whenever Eversion got on her nerves, which was a lot, Autwin would slip a little of it into his drink. Since she had first used it at the beginning of the week she had used it two more times on the poor bloke. Madam Pomfrey was still stumped as to what the cause of it was for Eversion's excessive case of droolage.

"You got me around so you don't need that potion," he smirked sounding arrogant as ever, though it was true. Ever since he and Autwin had been hanging around each other for the past week the Snugglepuff had not once confronted Autwin in any manner and the Ravenclaw was very happy about that.

"I don't need a twenty-four-hour guardsman."

"I could be," he teased.

"Come on, Malfoy," she laughed, "if you hang around me all the time you're going to get bored of me."

"You boring? Never."

She lightly pushed him, "Get off it."

"So, where will you be?" he asked again.

"Somewhere over the rainbow," she laughed before walking off. Whether she was being just plain random or cryptic, Malfoy had no clue.

Blaise approached him, "So, how are things going?" he asked seeing the Ravenclaw disappear around the corner.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Malfoy asked somewhat annoyed.

"Yes," Blaise smirked, "sorry to drag you away from your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend; at least not yet anyway."

"Well, you two seem to be acting more chummy with each other lately."

Things had been going more smoothly with Autwin than Malfoy had ever dared hoped for. "Yes, we have been getting along rather well."

"And what does she think of all this?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. In his own opinion he thought that Autwin seemed to enjoy his company. This past week had gone by so well that he hadn't felt the need to turn into his ferret self that or perhaps he had been far too happy to finally be in the Ravenclaw's constant presence that he had been too distracted to think about anything else. The first day or two with Autwin had perhaps been a bit awkward to both of them, but they had gotten over that shaky start and he thought they were on their way to becoming friends. But he knew he wanted much more than that.

"Well, you know how to find out. You haven't done any undercover work lately, have you?" Blaise questioned him.

"No, I—"

"Then now is the perfect time to find out what's going through her head," Zabini cut him off. "You've spent the last six days together. Now it's time to find out what her image is of you while you're still fresh in her mind."

What Zabini said did make sense and he did want to find out exactly what Autwin thought of him now. He sighed, "Fine, do it." Before Malfoy could say 'Quittdich' Zabini had turned him into the ferret and once his padded feet touched the floor he raced down the hall to catch up to the Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>Krista had not been halfway down the next corridor when she heard the scurrying of feet scraping against the stone floor. Turning around she saw her new mysterious friend running down the hallway towards her.<p>

"Hello again," she smiled down seeing it stop before her boots. "Now just how is it that you keep finding me?" she asked out loud before picking up the ferret. It ran up her arm and after nuzzling her neck settled itself in the hood of her coat.

Malfoy was content to once again be this close to her. Even though with the time they had been spending with each other lately he could never risk the chance of being so close to her in such an intimate way and though he couldn't do it as his human self, he discovered this to be one of the more major perks of being a ferret. No matter how much he disliked being in this form. "Hitchhiker," she chuckled.

Though her smile was short lived. "Hey, Krista!"

Looking up Krista was surprised to see a tall, sandy blonde-haired boy coming towards her down the corridor by the name of Owen Lvie. He was a seventh year in Hufflepuff and he was her ex's best friend. With the break up between her and Daniel, the two of them hadn't acknowledged each other since then, which was no great loss since Owen had little to say to her even when she was dating Daniel. Never the less she was surprised to be approached by him, "Owen? What do you want?"

"Is that how you greet a friend, Krista?"

Krista had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "We haven't spoken for almost two years, Owen."

Malfoy from his position watched as the two exchanged words. He had seen this student now and again in the corridors over the years spent at Hogwarts and had known him to be a close and personal friend of the current Snugglepuff he despised. He did not know what business he had with Autwin, but he had a feeling that it wasn't anything good.

The Hufflepuff had the nerve to smile, "And who's fault is that?"

Krista couldn't believe it, he was talking to her as if they were the oldest of friends. She didn't understand why now, of all times, he would bother to establish communication with her. "Are we done here? Cause I really have other places to be."

'_Yes, do leave now before the bloke has a chance to open his big mouth_,' Malfoy tried to urge her with his mind.

The smile disappeared from Owen's face, "Fine. I'll say what I need to say," he started. "I couldn't help but notice how much time you and Malfoy have been spending together lately. What's that all about?"

'_Now it gets interesting_,' Malfoy thought wondering how his Ravenclaw would react to such a matter.

Of course, Owen would only be here on her ex's behalf. "I don't see how me spending my free time is any of your business," Krista said sourly. Yes, she and Malfoy had been spending time together, as strange as that may seem to her and others, but so what? The matter only concerned her thoughts and opinions and no one else's. Especially not a certain ex boyfriend of her's.

"It is when it involves my best mate's girl," Krista nearly laughed when he said this thinking of it as some kind of joke, but he kept a straight and serious face though it all. Malfoy on the other hand was none too pleased about hearing this comment spoken out loud.

"Have you been living under a rock, Owen?" she asked with a hint of anger seething into her tone. "I broke up with Daniel two years ago. I am not his nor anyone's 'girl'."

"So if you're not anyone's then I take it you're still getting over him," Owen responded with a level of cheekiness in his voice. Krista was quickly getting irritated with Owen and his attitude. She never really did like him to begin with.

"I am well and beyond getting over him, Lvie," she grounded his surname out. Seriously, she was getting so sick and tired at having the same conversation over and over again. What was so hard about dropping the topic of an event that happened years ago and moving on with your life?

Owen started to plead to her, "Well, he's not over you. He misses you like crazy, Krista. Why don't you just get back together with him?"

'_Because she has more sense than that you, dung beetle_!' Malfoy inwardly yelled at him.

Krista found her sarcasm starting to kick in. "Funny, I can hardly see how he would miss me with him constantly stalking me around the castle."

Oh, how Malfoy adored that sense of humor of her's.

"Only because he is so determined to get you back. Come on, Krista, he had one momentary lapse of judgment."

"Ya, a doozy I would say."

"Which he still regrets," he insisted.

'_And should_,' Malfoy thought.

"So you think I should go back to him because he feels guilty?" she asked disbelievingly.

Signs of frustration were starting to show on Owen. "No, it's just- look he's my best friend and I never saw him more happy than when he was with you. And with you spending all your time lately with that Slytherin, he only thinks that you are trying to make him jealous."

"Unbelievable," she exclaimed feeling her hatred of this conversation bubbling just underneath her skin, "out of the two of you, I would have thought that you were the one with at least a drop of common sense. Now I will tell you the same thing that I have been telling Daniel repeatedly for what seems like forever. I am over him, I am over the moon and beyond over him and I have and never will have the intention of getting back with the rat cheating bastard." Krista took a deep breath before she said her final words to him hoping at least one of them would make sense to this Hufflepuff because right now she was starting to think that Daniel's mental capacity was starting to rub off on Owen. "So you tell your friend that and while you're at it tell him to get a life and to. Leave. Me. ALONE!" she practically screeched before taking her leave. Owen was stranded on the spot shocked as the sudden increase of volume in her voice pierced his ears.

Krista had dashed up the Grand staircase to the safety and haven that was Ravenclaw tower knowing in full confidence that there would be no bloody Hufflepuffs to harass her in one of her few remaining sanctuaries of the castle. She couldn't believe it had come to the point where Daniel was getting his friends to argue his case and to insist on her getting back together with him. As if that would make any difference.

As Krista made her way up the stairs, Malfoy was very well aware that he was grinning ear to ear from what he had just witnessed. It was very satisfying to watch Autwin hold her own and to lash out at the git right there in the end. She could be very fiery when someone pushed her just enough and when she was you had better watch out for her. He himself knew better than anyone. After all, he had been on the receiving end of that anger at one point. Just when Malfoy thought there would be nothing else getting in their way back to Autwin's dorm, as luck would have it, as soon as she walked into the common room her brother was there lounging on the couch.

"Hey Krista," her brother greeted upon seeing her enter to room.

"Hey Warren," she returned walking by him swiftly so she wouldn't risk lashing out at him and have him suffering from the foul mood that Owen had put her in.

"Can I ask you something, sis?"

'_Oh, come on_,' Malfoy groaned. He came up here to learn more about himself and Autwin not to eavesdrop on a brother/sister moment pep talk or whatever.

Krista froze just as she was about to retreat up the spiral staircase that lead to her room. No matter what mood she may be in she could never ignore her brother. "Sure," she sighed hoping it would help relieve her distress before doubling back to sit on the sofa. "What's up?"

Warren looked at her for a moment as if trying to decided if he was catching his sister at the best of times or not. He contemplated his words before voicing them, "Why do you hang around him?"

"Who?" She asked a tad impatient, given her mood, for a clearer indication as to whom her brother was referring to, though she already had a slight suspicion as to whom that person might be.

Warren confirmed her thoughts, "Draco Malfoy," he said with distain.

Suddenly, Malfoy couldn't help but perk his ears up at the topic of conversation. Perhaps now that Autwin would be speaking with none other than her younger brother she would be more open and honest with him.

So apparently the event of her and Malfoy spending time together was not lost on everyone as she might have hoped for. Krista knew this topic was bound to come up sooner or later. She just hoped that it would be later; much later. "Warren…" she began about to give him a typical 'because' answer.

But Warren already saw it coming, "I'm serious," he said cutting her off.

"Oh, you're serious, are you? Fine. Let us have a grown up conversation," she motioned for him to sit up as one did when having a proper conversation.

Warren rolled his eyes while doing so. "I may be a kid, but I'm not oblivious. I've seen him hanging around you. Are you two friends or something?"

'_Now that is a very good question_,' Malfoy thought while praising the boy in his head for his excellent curiosity.

The question stopped Krista short. She hadn't really thought about it. Were she and Malfoy really friends? Or was she something to occupy his time till the holidays were over and they were back to their usual ways? "Well, I don't know I would say friends, but-"

"But what?" he cut her off, "Please don't tell me you're dating him," he groaned.

Krista thought on it before replying, "We are on good terms with each other so, yes, I guess you could call us friends." It was true, wasn't it? They practically spent the past week in each other's company. That made them more than classmates or acquaintances, right? Just what would Malfoy label them as? While she was thinking this Malfoy was patting himself on the back for successfully getting his foot in the door.

"I don't like him," Warren spat while crossing his arms.

"Reasons?" she asked.

"He has the worst reputation in school. Though I hear some say he is good with his schoolwork, as hard as I find that to believe," he grumbled the last part. "Plus the older kids tell me he use to pick on first years; he's obnoxious, arrogant, and a bully. I just don't…"

'_You know the only reason I stopped picking on scrawny little first years like yourself was because of your sister_,' Malfoy sneered at him in his head for making such a poor case out of him.

"What?" Krista urged him on.

"I just don't like him being around you," he mumbled.

Why did she have the feeling that there was more to this conversation that Warren was letting on? "This isn't just about you having an issue with Malfoy, is it?" she asked softly. But Warren just sat there not saying a word, which was unusual since her brother always seemed to have something on his mind to say.

"This has to do with Daniel, doesn't it?" Krista was aware that her brother had heard rumors and stories of what had happened last year from some of the other students at Hogwarts. That or he was somehow able to talk Becca into telling him a fact or two of what was apparently the most memorable break up in all of Hogwarts history.

After a time, he answered, "Maybe."

"Warren," Krista said in a warning tone that meant that he better talk or else.

"The guy doesn't exactly make it a secret that you two dated once."

Krista sighed, "No, unfortunately, he doesn't." '_And not subtlety either_,' she might add.

"I heard why you broke up with him."

"Oh, that…" since that incident had happened two years ago she had hoped that of all people that her kid brother wouldn't find out. Dating and break ups were usually things that one kept to oneself and one of the forbidden things you never talked about with your little brother at his age.

"Ya… " he continued awkwardly, "I just don't want it happen to you again. You don't deserve that, you deserve better, you –"

"Hey now," Krista broke him off, "I appreciate your concern, but if you heard about my break up with Daniel then I'm sure that you heard how I put a dent in his face last year, right?"

Warren smiled at the mention of it. "Ya... is it true that you hit Malfoy too that same day?"

Unlike with Daniel that moment she wasn't exactly proud of. "Yes, I did," she admitted.

This fact made Warren smile even more, "Wicked."

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the obvious tone of approval in Warren's voice at hearing the act of physical damage that his older sister had inflicted upon him so long ago. And though he disliked the boy for that, he had to give him credit for begin so protective of his sister even though he was the junior of the two. It was obvious that he cared a great deal about her.

"Well, I don't know about that," he heard Autwin speak. "That was just sort of a spur of the moment kind of thing. So, are you convinced?"

"I guess, for now."

"Good. You're an awesome little brother, you know that?" she said while ruffling his hair.

"Ya, ya," he said swatting her hand away.

"Seriously, you're a good kid. So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

Warren shrugged, "Me and Jeremy were just going to play some wizards chess here in the common room."

"Sounds like fun. You do that and I'll be up to my room writing some letters."

Up in her room Krista took out the letter that Farrance had brought to her in the owlery. She had been very surprised when she had received it for she hadn't been expecting any post. It was from Becca, which was weird since she had just sent her response to her previous letter off with Farance. Tearing open the letter Krista read its contents wondering why her friend had sent her another letter so soon.

_Dear Krista, _

_One letter wasn't enough to express how much this all is a complete and utter shock to me! Are you sure that this is really happening and that this isn't another one of your crazy realistic dreams again? But if you are certain that this is 100% real, then what the heck is going on at Hogwarts? I can't believe that Malfoy had the nerve to approach you like that after what he did to you last year in the Great Hall and I know I said I would give him a break as after all he did take care of you during your little cat incident. I know you don't remember it, but still this is so bizarre. And the two of you are actually spending time together and getting along? Unbelievable. I wish I was there to see it for my own eyes. Well at least it is good to know that Malfoy can still play nice with others, surprisingly. So, what, are you guys friends now or something? Remember how you used to have such a crush on him? You sitting in the courtyard drawing little sketches of him in your book. You were so cute! So since you two are hanging out I assume that you have gotten over last year's incident with him? I know you weren't too happy with him for a while after you were turned back into a human cause all you clearly remembered was everything before your disappearance. Which reminds me-you are going to be there when I come back, right? Cause I don't want to come back from my holidays and find that you have fallen off the face of the earth again. This is another reason you need to constantly send me owls other than to help me keep my sanity cause next time you disappear I WILL kick Malfoy's ass!_

_Love you lots and keep me updated on the whole evil prince situation!_

_Becca_

In Krista's opinion there was no need to reply to this letter anytime soon since this almost seemed to be the exact same letter that Becca had sent to her just two days ago; perhaps worded a bit differently. Actually, it just seemed to be a continuation of her rant from her previous letter. Though she did have to laugh at the 'evil prince' comment.

"Again she brings up the incident," she said to the critter hanging off her shoulder who, unknown to her, had read the letter along with her. "You see last year I was somehow turned into a cat for a few days and people thought I had mysteriously disappeared."

'_I remember it all too well_,' Malfoy thought to himself recalling it as though it happened just the other day. Odeir had blamed him for the whole incident. He didn't know that Autwin had been missing until she screamed it at him out of the blue in one of their classes. Malfoy was shocked to discover that the cat he had been looking after at the time had been Autwin, right there under his nose staring at him straight in the face. He didn't exactly handle the situation very well after finding out that little detail.

"She makes it out to be like she's joking, but I know she is still worried about the possibility. And then there was the Great Hall incident and, she was right, I was pretty cross with the guy afterwards." Krista remembered how after she was found and returned to human form that Becca and Luna had an extremely hard time of leaving her alone, meaning that they never did. One or both of them would be around her every hour of everyday for the following month. Eventually they were able to give her her space back and she was allowed to wander on her own again.

Autwin talking about the incident brought back all that guilt that Malfoy had felt last year, '_I'd be surprised if you weren't_.'

"But it was hard to stay mad at him too long. I know he took care of me during that whole transfiguration incident."

'_People told you. You didn't remember. You didn't remember anything_.' When Autwin had been turned back to her former self she had no recollection of anything that had transpired during her time as a cat, but Malfoy himself remembered it all too well. He unknowingly confided in her a lot of things that she was never meant to hear and her not remembering was kind of a blessing and a curse. One, she didn't remember anything about his feeling towards her and, on the other hand, she didn't remember anything about her time spent as a cat with him. It didn't make sense to him then and it still didn't make sense to him now, but a part of him did want her to recall her memories. A part of him wanted his feeling towards her be known so he wouldn't have to continue to beat around the bush like he had been for the past year.

And, as if she had read his mind, Autwin made a confession to him. "I never told this to anyone, but… I do remember what happened during my time as a cat."

'_What?_'

"I didn't at first, but eventually the memories of it came back to me over time. I remembered everything he did and everything he said. I even heard him admitting to liking me. Though I have no idea why a guy like him would."

'_She knows,_' now this was completely unexpected. Malfoy was in no way prepared to hear this secret of her's. McGonagall had never mentioned about the possibility of Autwin getting back her memories from that event. Autwin had never shown any signs of remembering such things.

"I thought he hated me after finding out I was that cat the whole time but coming back this year he acted surprisingly nicer towards me. And now we're hanging out together like we're friends. But I don't know-are we friends? I know we spend time together, but will it last after the holidays or will that be the end of it? I like him, I really do. I enjoy spending time with him and getting to know him better, but I don't know what he sees this as. Is this all a temporary thing or something more permanent?" she wondered out loud.

How could she be asking about such things? And did he not just moments ago hear her telling her brother that she saw them as friends? After spending the past few days with her, of course, Malfoy saw them as friends. He actually wanted them to be more than friends. Did she really think him so fickle?

"I never said anything because I thought he had moved on from his crush on me and moved on to some other girl. That's why I never mentioned it to Becca or Luna cause I know Becca would push me to do something and then I would most likely come out looking like a complete idiot. I like to think that something could happen between us or perhaps I'm just kidding myself." Why would Malfoy fall for a girl like her, anyway? His little crush on her must have just been a phase and nothing more. But with that doubt weighing on her mind it didn't stop her heart from liking him even more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! And please reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	8. Hiding Place

**Hiding Place**

A week and a half had passed by since Malfoy and Autwin had started hanging around each other on a daily basis, including the three days that had gone by since Malfoy had last heard her confession. It had been quite rattling for Malfoy after hearing Autwin confess that she remembered her time as a cat. Now he was just trying to sort out where this left them. His plans hadn't changed that was for sure. After all, she also admitted to having feelings towards him. Autwin did feel a little unsure about their current relationship which resulted in leaving her somewhat guarded as to what their status was to be labeled as. What he needed to do was boost her confidence and her trust towards him. Which meant that he had to tell her clearly that this "friendship" thing was in no way a temporary thing he had going on with her yet he did not want to give away his true intentions. He had an idea in mind on how to resolve this issue that just might do the trick, but the problem at hand right now was trying to locate the Ravenclaw.

Walking through the corridors on one of the upper floors of the castle Malfoy happened to pass right by Eversion who spared no hesitation to greet him with a dirty look. The foul expression his upperclassman made didn't bother Malfoy one bit. Instead it gave him great pleasure to know how badly he was getting under the Snugglepuff's skin. That and also the fact that he had been running around the castle with the bloke's ex girl right under his nose. Malfoy just returned the glare with an arrogant smirk as he continued down the corridor. As he rounded the next corner he heard something that caught his attention.

"Pssst!" the sound echoed through the empty corridor.

Stopping Malfoy looked up and down the corridor, but didn't see anyone in the deserted hall. The sound came again.

"Psst! Is he gone?"

With the speaker's low volume it was hard to detect whom was trying to get his attention so he hazarded a safe enough guess, "Autwin?"

His guess had been correct. "No, it's the Deloris Umbridge. Of course, it's me!" she said sarcastically before pulling back a tapestry to reveal herself just a few feet behind him. "I thought that was you I heard coming my way. I would recognize your foot steps anywhere," she smirked. She had her wooden paint case in hand. Looks like she was on her way to some deserted classroom in the school.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Let me guess-Snugglepuff?" he asked. There really wasn't any other reason would Autwin need to hide.

She sighed obviously tired of this game that she had going on with Eversion. "I was heading for the Divination classroom when I saw him down the hall. I ducked behind the tapestry before he saw me."

"Why were you going there?"

"It's today's hideaway," she explained. "Professor Trelawney and the whole subject of Divination gives Daniel the heebee jeebees."

"Hmmm, scared of dungeons and is terrified at the mere thought of Divination. How could you let such a great catch get away?" Malfoy couldn't help but tease.

Autwin didn't look very impressed by his jest as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Oh hardy har har! Look everywhere I've gone today he's not far behind trailing me. I think he might have caught on to the fact that I was the one who has been spiking his drink."

"Please, he's not that bright. Don't give him the benefit of the doubt." Malfoy had forgotten since that day of Slughorn's 'favour' that Autwin had taken a liking to playing musical classrooms on him. On some days he would spend hours trying to find her in the many classrooms of Hogwarts and he for one was getting really tired not to mention frustrated of it, which was his one of his main reasons for tracking the girl down. "This is getting ridiculous, come on!" he exclaimed as he snatched her hand before proceeding to drag her down the corridor.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Auwin asked him hastily as he continued to pull her down the corridor not loosening his hold on her one bit.

"Let's just say it's going to help you and save me a lot of time and effort from searching the whole bloody castle for you."

* * *

><p>Malfoy watched as Autwin gazed around in the center of the room in wonder as her eyes darted around to inspect the many objects and knickknacks that littered the room before them. Everywhere you looked there were piles and piles with more and more obvious pieces of junk. And then there was the possibility of chancing upon a forgotten treasure hidden long ago by a previous witch or wizard from Hogwarts who had happened by chance upon this mysterious and magical room.<p>

"What is this place?" Autwin asked as she looked around the vast room. She had no idea where Malfoy had taken her and she couldn't recall ever being in this particular room of the school before.

Malfoy smiled at her turned back and her obvious fascination, "It's the room of Requirement. It only appears to someone who is in need of it and transforms itself to fit that person's needs."

It seemed like an easy enough explanation and it certainly explained why she had never heard of the room itself before now. "So let's say I really needed a place to hatch some dastardly plans or something. Then this place would appear filling itself with everything I would need?"

He smirked at her random suggestive situation. "That's the general idea of it, yes." When Malfoy had first brought her to the room moments ago the only thought on his mind was for Autwin to have a safe place to be and with this maze of clutter it was easy enough to hid oneself and if it were possible he would hid in here forever with her and have her all to himself.

"Wicked," she beamed turning to him, "but why are you showing this to me?" she asked somewhat perplexed.

He walked over to join her in the middle of the room, "So you can use it as your new little hideaway from, well obvious reasons. And it saves me time from having to turn the whole castle upside down looking for you. No one besides me will know you're here and you can use it however you want to for, let's say, a place for a certain pastime of yours."

She gasped at the possibilities, "A room full of paints and brushes and every other art supply imaginable! Oh, you do know your audience," she said looking around the room with renewed enthusiasm just imagining the possibility of it all. "This is perfect."

This was just the reaction that Malfoy had been hoping to extract from her. "I thought you might like it," he couldn't help but smile.

Autwin smiled shyly at him before wandering off a short distance away from him. She remained quiet for a time as though she had something on her mind. "So… I have a question for you," she began slowly before turning back to him, "and you better answer it cause it has been driving me crazy." She let out a nervous laugh trying to ease the tension and awkwardness that she was feeling within herself.

Malfoy couldn't fathom what sort of question she would possibly want to ask him. "What is it?"

Autwin seemed to have an inner debate with herself before she allowed herself to say what was on her mind. "Why is it that you always seem to be helping me out with Daniel lately?"

Malfoy let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't realize he had been holding in. Oh, was that all? The question itself wasn't as bad as some of the ones that he had conjured up in his mind though, nonetheless, it would be a tricky question to answer. "Ah, the drooling buffoon. Might it be because I find a simple joy in making his life miserable? Or that I am very easily irritated by him?"

His airy yet humorous tone amused her, "How do you think I feel?" she laughed.

"I don't know-you dated the bloke. In your right mind, by the way, as hard as I find that to believe."

"Ah, something that I continuously regret to this day."

"And most likely will for the rest of your life," he helpfully pointed out.

"Thanks for that."

"Why did you go out with him, anyway?" Malfoy found himself asking before he could let the words process through his brain.

Autwin instantly looked down at what appeared to be a fascinating scuff on her sneaker. "I don't know. I thought he was nice."

Malfoy found that hard to believe after what the goon had done to her. "You went out with him on that fact alone?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I was fourteen; how could I have known better?" she blushed. "I know looking back on it that it was stupid… he… he was the first guy to openly show an interest in me and for some reason it was a big deal to get all giddy over." At first it was flattering to have an upper student show an interest in a girl like her, but after a while it didn't seem so spectacular. She was still kicking herself over it after all this time. "Merlin, it was such a mistake. One big blow up in your face mistake. I felt like such an idiot," she mumbled.

"Hey, at least you were able to land him a good punch," Malfoy pointed out, "not many ex girlfriends get the chance to do what you did and you landed a good solid one I might add. I should know since you gave me the same right hook that same day."

Reminded of that fact she became embarrassed, "Ya, sorry about that."

He brushed it off. "Don't worry. I know I had it coming," he admitted. "You do pack quite a punch, though."

"Why thank you… So you only help me with Daniel because you dislike him?"

Malfoy had to think carefully about how he was going to word the next few sentences. While he tried figuring that out he thought to buy himself some time. "Dislike is not a strong enough word. I find him repulsive, grotesque, unbearable, despicable, insufferable, foul, loathsome, nauseating—"

His list of insults was enough to put a smile on her face and get a roll of laughter out of her. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"But, it's also because you have become somewhat of a friend to me," he confessed putting all kidding aside, "and… friends help each other out, right?"

His words seemed to have caused Autwin pause, "We're friends?" she asked surprised that Malfoy would use such a term to label her.

"Well, we have spent almost the last two weeks together. So I'd say we are well past being acquaintances and we are definitely past the part of calling each other classmates. So, yes, I'd say we're friends. Unless you can think of another name to call it?"

"No, I think friends pretty much sums it up," she smiled.

"What?" he asked seeing her face light up and showing no signs of disappearing anytime soon.

"I don't know, I guess I just find this all weird and somewhat amusing. I mean did you ever think that we would be calling each other friends?"

"After that stunt I pulled last year? No, can't say I did. Though, I never did apologize for that, did I?"

"No, you didn't," she confirmed. "Besides, I thought that 'Malfoys never say sorry' was some all known universal law. Or am I wrong?"

"Well, for what's its worth, I am sorry," he apologized as sincerely as he was able to without sugar-coating it.

"Never thought I would hear Draco Malfoy, of all people, apologize for something," Autwin smirked, "but I guess I can forgive you. Plus this room really helps make up for it," she jabbed in a kidding way.

"Just don't go spreading it around. I do have a reputation to live up to." He was glad that he was able to receive her forgiveness for that day and that they could finally put it behind them and move on.

"Your secret is safe with me. Though, I doubt anyone would believe me even if I told them."

"And keep all this to yourself, too," he said, gesturing to the room. "I use this room too, you know. Don't exactly want the whole school finding out about it."

Autwin seemed to perk up even more at hearing him mention this. "For what? To escape from Parkinson?"

"Well, that and other things."

With her hand she made the motion of zipping her lips, "I won't say a word."

"Good. Now, weren't we going to see if we could get permission to go on a trip to Hogesmade?" Malfoy himself had come up with the sinister idea just the other day of coaxing a certain teacher to give them the permission to leave the school grounds. Both the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw were growing tired of being confined within the stonewalls of the castle.

"I thought the plan was we were going to butter up Slughorn this afternoon and then present the idea to him tomorrow?" she asked thinking back to yesterday when the cunning Slytherin had presented the tempting idea to her.

"I think we can get him to agree to it today. After all, we have a solid case. I'm a Prefect, you have a perfect student record and of course there is the fact that he still owes us for restocking the potion stores."

"That would be pretty hard to argue against. So, you being the conversational wizard that you, are you do all the talking…"

"Feeding him the story of how you need to get a Christmas gift to send to your dear grandfather and you…"

"Stand on the sidelines giving the sad puppy dog look," she finished.

"Perfect," he grinned, "Shall we go then, Autwin?"

The Ravenclaw gave him a considerable look before she responded. "You know, now that we are officially friends, you can start calling me Krista."

'_Krista'_, Malfoy thought as a warmth began to swell up from within his chest. He had been wanting to call her that for ages now. "Alright then, Krista." The name easily rolled off his tongue. It definitely was better than calling her Autwin as it brought a more intimate feeling into their relationship. "Then I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to call me by my first name either," he smirked that all too arrogant trade mark of his.

"Really?"

"Yes, now go on, say it," Malfoy had secretly been hoping for the day where she just might call him by his proper name rather than by his family one. He had always wondered how it would sound coming from her.

She smiled sheepishly before saying, "Alright then, Draco."

Coming from her lips his name carried a certain chime to it that he seemed to fail to hear when spoken by others. Malfoy had to hold himself back as he heard her speak his name, which was more difficult than he thought since every cell in his body was telling him to kiss Krista right then and there. But now wasn't the right time. He had come so far and he was taking no chances of ruining whatever this was between them and of ruining this moment.

* * *

><p>AN: Boy these past few weeks have been crazy busy with work and when I do get a day off I'm dog tired from all the labor I do at work. I can never catch a break can I? Oh well who cares as long as the next chapter gets posted right? Hahahha. Thanks for reading folks, till the next chap!


	9. A Turn of Events

** A Turn of Events  
><strong>

Two days later Draco made his way up to the Great Hall for breakfast with a slight spring in his step. Yesterday he and Krista had gone to Hogesmade after easily convincing Slughorn the previous day of letting them do so. Overall, they had a good time. They spent their day walking through the snow fallen streets and browsing through the shops before settling into a little secluded corner at The Three Broomsticks for a butter beer where they spent the remainder of their afternoon exchanging pleasant conversation. With Christmas being a little over a week away, Malfoy had secretly purchased a gift for Krista without her knowing as her attention was focused on figuring out what to select for her grandfather and her brother for the holiday.

Approaching the entranceway to the hall Draco saw Professor Slughorn exit from the Great Hall. The man spotted him instantly, "Draco, dear boy!" the potions teacher waved at him enthusiastically as he rushed to meet him. "Did you and Ms. Autwin enjoy your visit to Hogesmade?"

Draco had to strongly resist the urge to roll his eyes. He had hoped that he would be able to make his way to breakfast without running into any obstacles especially as one as nosy as Slughorn, but he tried to be as pleasant as possible. "Yes, we did, sir. Thank you for convincing McGonagall to let us do so."

"It was my pleasure," he said happily, "think of it has my way of rewarding you two for helping me out that one night. Don't think that I didn't forget that favor you two did for me. It really helped me out, truly. Shame to hear about Ms. Autwin, though," he said his smile fading to a frown of worry.

"What about her?" Draco inquired instantly. To his knowledge everything had been fine when he and Krista had returned to the castle the other day. He couldn't possibly imagine what could have happened to the Ravenclaw in such a short period of time. All that he could hope for was that he wasn't about to hear that she had performed another disappearing act like last year.

The Potions teacher looked at him with surprise, "Didn't you hear? Strange, I thought the two of you were becoming quite the pair. Well, from what I have heard from the rest of the staff is that her grandfather was admitted at St. Mungo's only just the other day. I hear that he is not in the greatest condition. Professor McGonagall had told her the news last night, poor girl." It was at this point that Draco stopped listening to Slughorn. All he could think of right now was Krista and how she was handling the news. As his mind was thinking this Slughorn was just starting another one of his rambles, "In fact her grandfather, Jack Autwin, was an old colleague of mine from years ago. In fact, we still send each other the occasional owl now and again. Still, I find it odd, I had assumed that Ms. Autwin would have told you. The two of you have been spending a lot of time together as of late. Is love in the air for you two?"

Draco ignored the pesky question. He didn't have the interest or the time to humor the man or listen to the professor's "extravagant" and overly embellished stories. "Where is she, Professor?"

"Autwin? Merlin's beard, I haven't the faintest idea."

"I have to go…" Draco left as a million thoughts began to run through his mind. He remembered on many occasions Krista mentioning her grandfather to him. She was very close with the man, the closest one out of all her family members besides her kid brother. It was obvious that she cared for him a great deal and if something had happened to her grandfather there was no doubt in his mind to think that Krista would be in the Great Hall at such a time.

Professor Slughorn watched with curiosity as the Slytherin departed with a clear goal in mind. "I dare say that boy is smitten."

* * *

><p>Draco was standing in front of the wall that hid the secret door to the room of Requirement. He had paced along the wall pleading his need for what felt like hours before the door finally carved itself out of the stone. He clasped his hand on the door handle hoping that his hunch was right and, if not, he was prepared to search the whole school from top to bottom if it meant finding her. This was the first place he could think of Krista seeking refuge away from the prying eyes and the looks of pity that the teachers would no doubt give her.<p>

Bracing himself for the possibility that she wasn't in the chamber, Malfoy opened the door to find nothing but darkness before him. The only light found within was seeping in from a lone window on the far side of the room. Peering into the darkness from what he could see the room was completely barren and not one piece of furniture decorated the layout of the empty space. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness Draco could make out one figure bunched up in a corner near the window just an arms reach from the thin ribbon of sunlight that was able to stream through the banks of grey clouds outside.

"Krista?" he called out softly, the darkness of the room seeming to swallow the echo of his voice.

"Hey," she answered her voice hoarse, barely a whisper and not needing to look to see whom it was that disturbed her and her thoughts. Draco closed the door behind him quietly before making his way over to her. Krista sat on the bare cold stone floor with her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around them. She looked so small like that.

"Thought I might find you here," he calmly said approaching her. "How come you didn't tell me about your grandfather? I had to find out from Slughorn of all people."

She shrugged, "I needed some time to digest it all."

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked lowering himself to the floor to sit next to her. He knew that Krista was closer with her grandfather than she was with either of her parents. From what she had told him Draco knew that she and Warren spent most of their summers with the man while their parents were busy with work. Real workaholics they were.

"I don't know," she said quietly, her voice on the verge of breaking. "All I know is that he was admitted into the hospital yesterday and I don't know why he's there, how's he's doing or how serious it is," she took a shuttered breath before continuing, "Professor Dumbledor is making arrangements for me to go to St. Mungo's today." Krista was scared. Her grandfather was usually very careful in everything he did, not once in her life did she remember him having to go to St. Mungo's for anything. "Can you come with me?"

Draco was surprised at her request, "What?"

If possible, Krista curled herself into a ball even further afraid he would say no and that she would have to deal with this on her own. "I know it's a lot to ask, but it would really make me feel better having someone there. My parents are on their business trip and the only other person I can count on is my aunt, but she is in North America with a dilemma of her own. There is no other family to go check on him-only me and… I don't think I can do this on my own," she whispered.

"What about your brother?"

"I haven't told him yet and I've asked Dumbledor and McGonagall not to say anything to him. I need to see what state our grandfather is in before I can tell him anything. I don't know how bad it is yet." Professor McGonagall was able to tell her very little of the condition that her beloved grandfather was in and the unknown in this situation frightened her a great deal. She didn't know what she would do if worse came to worse. Krista had spent more time with her grandfather than she ever did with her parents because they were always so busy with their own careers. Her grandfather always found time for his grandchildren. He wasn't just a big part of her life, but of Warren's too.

Krista was startled out of her thoughts when she felt Draco gently reach for her hand. Not just from the action itself, but the warmth she felt from it. Her hands, of course, were about as cold as the stone floor she was sitting on. "I'll go with you," he said giving her icy hand a comforting squeeze trying to transfer some of his heat over to her. Draco wanted to go, he wanted to be there for her because her cared for her and the condition of her well-being. He wanted her to know that she could depend on him in her time of need and could trust him to see this through with her no matter what may happen.

His answer surprised Krista even more and finally she had the courage to meet his gaze for the first time since he had entered the room. The emotion she saw there swirling in those cool depths nearly stunned her. Concern was evident, but there seemed to be something else that she saw that she couldn't quite place. "Thank you," she said relieved and grateful that she wouldn't have to be alone in this. Krista was glad to know that she would have Draco to help and support her through this whole ordeal.

That afternoon Krista and Draco traveled by floo to St. Mungo's where they now sat waiting in the main lobby of the hospital for a healer that the woman managing the main desk said would be with them any minute now. They had been waiting for the past forty-five minutes.

"Krista, it's going to be alright," Draco said as he sat in the chair next to her watching her trying not to pick at her nails. It was a habit he had noticed she did whenever she was extremely anxious or really nervous.

"You sound so sure of yourself," she said as she started picking at her index finger on her left hand, but before she could any real damage to the nail itself Draco had clasped his hand over her's. She immediately looked up at him to see him gazing at her calmly.

"I know you're anxious, but just wait a little longer. They said a healer was on their way here to explain the whole situation."

Krista couldn't help it. The longer they waited, the more panicked she became. "I can't lose him, Draco, I can't, I just can't." Even the mere thought of losing her grandfather was too much to bear. What would become of her? Of Warren? There would be no more summers in Ireland and Warren would lose one of the few great role models in his life. Who would she talk to about the difficulties of living at home with no one else to trust to say anything? Of the parents that left her home alone regularly when she was old enough to look after her brother? All of that would be gone.

"You have to stop thinking about the worse possible outcome, okay?" Draco tried to calm her. "Look at you-you're a complete fidgety mess," he poked at her offering a small smile of reassurance as he saw her other hand start tapping madly away on the armrest of her seat.

He was right, though. Krista felt if she didn't do something to preoccupy herself then she would no doubt burst into tears at any moment. "I know, you're right," she admitted before taking a deep breath to force herself to calm down. "I'll try to think more positively." Shortly, after she spoke those words they were approached by a man in bright lime green robes showing the status of a healer.

"Ms. Autwin, I assume? Jack Autwin's granddaughter?" he asked.

"Yes," Krista responded standing up to shake hands with him not noticing that her other hand was still firmly clasped in Draco's.

"I am Healer Charles Galesmen. I'm the one who has been seeing to your grandfather."

Krista asked the question she had been dreading to ask, "Is he going to be alright?"

Galesman, in a calm and soothing voice, explained the situation, "Your grandfather is suffering from some mild burns and a few other minor injuries. He needed a few bones healed here and there, but he's managing just fine. Did your Headmaster tell you why your grandfather is here, Ms. Autwin?"

"No," she sighed before voicing her suspicions as she remembered the reason why she and Warren hadn't been able to go to her grandfather's for the holidays and instead had stayed at school. "But let me guess. Dragons?"

"Yes, dragons," he looked at her surprised at her accuracy. "I suppose he told you he was going to Romania, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," she sighed tiredly. Figures that it had to be a dragon, of all the creatures, in the wizarding world.

"He was trying to treat a Norwegian Horntail," Galesmen explained, "one nasty piece of work they told me. The man that your grandfather was working for said not to worry about it but your grandfather insisted on taking a look at it."

The smallest of smiles was able to creep up on her face, "He's stubborn like that."

"Anyway, long story short, your grandfather is going to be okay," he assured her with a kind smile. "He's been dropping in and out of consciousness for a while, but we expect him to fully wake up any time now."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, I can take you to him right now." Following Galesmen through the corridors of the first floor where healers dealt with creature-induced injuries he stopped them in front of a door numbered two hundred and fifty-six in gold before opening the door. There, inside was another healer dressed in the same lime green robes next to the bed where Krista saw her grandfather lay.

"Ah, there you are Galesmen," greeted his colleague. "He had just regained consciousness not too long ago."

"That's good to hear," Galesmen smiled as he went to stand by the bedside. "How are you feeling, Mr. Autwin?"

"Like hell," a rough voice coughed out before groaning in whatever pain the old man was in.

"You have a visitor, sir," Galesmen said waving Krista over to the bed. Draco let go of her hand allowing her to see her grandfather while he stood by the doorway to give the two their family moment. Though he knew how much Krista needed this, he couldn't help but sulk a little at the missing warmth of her hand in his.

"Hey, grandpa," Krista greeted as she tried to blink back the tears of relief at seeing the man all in one piece.

Looking past the healer the man showed a ghost of a smile at seeing his granddaughter, "Hey there. How's my little spit fire doing?"

"Better now. How are you feeling?"

"Like I said before- like hell."

Krista let out a small laugh, as she got closer to examine him, "Well, you certainly look like it."

"Oh, of that I have no doubt."

Krista looked at her grandfather's tired face; besides the odd nasty looking burn marks that dotted his arms and his slightly scorched silver mustache, he didn't look too worse for wear. She shook her head thinking of just how lucky her grandfather got off, "But seriously, grandpa, a Norwegian Ridgeback? Just what was going through your mind to make you think that was in any way a good idea?"

The man let out a weak chuckle before replying, "I was thinking 'damn, now that is one big dragon'."

"Typical," she couldn't help but smile while rolling her eyes.

"Now who might that young man be?" He asked looking over at Draco.

Draco took this as his queue to approach the bedside, "Draco Malfoy, sir."

"He's a friend from school," Krista explained a bit more clearly.

"Please to meet you, Draco. Sorry it isn't under better circumstances. I am Jack Niles Autwin. As you already know I am Krista's grandfather," he reached out to shake Draco's hand, which he gave a surprisingly firm grip despite the condition he was in.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. Krista has told me a lot about you." Now that Draco was able to see the man up close he wasn't as old as he had first expected. Jack Autwin, by the looks of it, was in his early seventies; he had a head of nearly pure silver hair with subtle wisps of white here and there with a mustache to match. He was a strong scruffy-looking man for his age, but he still possessed strong straight facial features and a pair of sharp piercing clear blue water eyes.

"Good things, I hope," he joked.

"Please, there is nothing but good things to say about you, grandpa."

Draco smirked at the easy flow of banter between the two, "I assure you, sir, she has only spoken of good things about you."

Jack gave Krista a comical mocking look, "He's so formal," he murmured to her before turning his attention back to him. "Please call me Jack, I hate it when people call me "sir" makes me feel too god damn old."

Healer Galesmen entered the room then. It seemed like he had left without their notice earlier.

"Ah, there's the good healer. So when can I get out of this place?" Jack asked.

"Well, we have patched you up as best we can, Mr. Autwin, but we would like you to stay for over night observation."

"Spend the night here?"

"I'm afraid so, sir," Galesmen said regretfully seeing how eager the man was to leave.

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Krista rolled her eyes at her grandfather's stubbornness kicking in.

"It's just a precaution, sir," the healer told him. "We want to make sure you are in a stable condition before we send you home."

"Oh, don't make such a face, grandpa, it's just one night," Krista chided at him, "If you want I'll go back to the house and pick up some things to make you more comfortable, okay?"

"Ah, don't bother. I'll just read the paper and sleep since that's all there really is to do around here," he grumbled.

"I know you don't like the idea of staying the night, grandpa, but they just want to make sure you're alright and so do I."

"You sound as though you want me around forever."

"You know I do," she smiled.

"Alright, fine. No sense fighting it, I guess," he huffed giving into his granddaughter's sweet talk.

"Great," Galesmen said, "so you can come and pick him up around noon tomorrow. That will give us enough time to do some examinations and make sure everything is the best it can be."

"Thank you, Mr. Galesmen," Krista said with deep gratitude for all that the healer had done.

"My pleasure. Now if you will excuse me, I have other patients I need to attend to, but I will be back later this evening to check up on you, Mr. Autwin," Galesmen waved before leaving the room.

"Yep, see you then," Jack mumbled now in a grouchy mood at the idea of having to stay the night.

"So, grandpa, are you sure you don't need me to get anything from the house?"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry you're pretty little head over me. But could you do me a big favour, sweetheart?"

"Anything."

"Well," her grandfather started, "I actually thought that I would be home by today. I was actually trying to leave Romania early to be home for Christmas, but that idea didn't go exactly has planned, as you can see. Thing is, I gave my staff the rest of the holidays off. And since I'm stuck here I was hoping that you could go back to my place and take care of Stormwick and the rest of the gang?"

"Of course, I will. I'll send a letter to the Headmaster and, when I come back tomorrow morning, I'll bring Warren along to see you."

"Thanks, kiddo. I really appreciate it."

"I'll go now so you don't have to worry about it. Besides you look like you can use some more rest." Krista could already see her grandpa's eyelids starting to droop down now even though he tried to fight off sleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Krista," he yawned before giving in completely closing his eyes.

"Love you, gramps," she whispered while giving his hand a squeeze.

"Right back at you, Krista," he mumbled before he was out like a light.


	10. Dwelling Thoughts

**Dwelling Thoughts**

"Welcome to the old Autwin home," Krista announced tiredly as she dusted soot off her winter coat and jeans as they exited the grand fireplace after traveling to the house by floo.

Draco had to catch himself to avoid stumbling into her, nearly breaking a leg on the log his foot got caught on. "So where are we exactly?" looking around the room Draco could obviously see that they were in the family room of the house. It was nothing compared to the Malfoy manor with its grand and open space. Here, well, he couldn't say it was too small nor too big, but dare he say it was actually a comfortable size with its décor consisting of moss green painted walls and tanned hardwood floors. Furniture in the room was centered around an antique coffee table with expired editions of the Daily Prophet covering its entire surface and seating was accommodated with two single cushion sand coloured chairs opposite each other with a matching sofa between them creating a semi circle effect in front of the fireplace. On one wall, opposite were he stood, Draco could make out the many frames that dotted its surface and from here he could see the smiling faces of family members come and gone from the Autwin clan. He would have to remind himself later to get a closer look at them.

Draco followed behind Krista as she went over to the coffee table to make some organization of the mess that had been left there. "In Ireland, out in the middle of nowhere," she answered. "So obviously it's very secluded."

"It's nice," he commented politely as she led him to the kitchen.

"So, ummm… make yourself at home," Krista gestured to the small antique breakfast table and chairs, "I have to go check on the patients."

"Patients?" Draco repeated before remembering what it was her grandfather had asked her to do for him. He had been wondering what exactly the old man had meant when he said 'check up on the gang'. From what Krista had previously told him about her family he recalled how she had mentioned that her grandfather had lived alone. Her grandmother, Jack's wife, had passed away years ago after her first year at Hogwarts. So when Draco heard the word 'gang' he hoped that the man wasn't referring to say a horde of cats.

It only took a quick explanation to clear things up for him. "Ya, grandpa runs a small clinic for magical creatures and even gets called away on business for clients for, well, larger beasts as you know. Those that are small enough he'll keep here while he takes care of them."

Draco was amazed that a man such as Jack, at his age especially, was still leading what seemed to be a very active lifestyle. He was just as surprised when he found out about the dragon at St. Mungo's, "The man stays busy."

Krista gave a little smile at the comment, "The house and land has been in our family for generations. I always love coming here. I think it was once used to breed flying horses or some other sort of magical creature. Or was it they originally bred gryphons and then century's later dragons, then unicorns, and then the flying horses… Or was it the other way around?" Now it seemed like Krista was babbling to herself as she rearranged the order of creatures again and again. Draco had never heard her go on about such nonsense in such a way. She seemed fine after seeing that her worst fears hadn't come true about her grandfather. Was she worried about something else? Or was she just simply tired from the day's events? Just when he was about to bring her attention back to reality Krista had already come to her senses about what she was doing.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I seem to be rambling and forgetting completely why we are here in the first place. Alright, so you just sit and wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes," she said awkwardly making her way to the back door and to the wet room that connected to the kitchen. She then disappeared out the door. Draco hadn't even sat down at the kitchen table near the window when the door suddenly opened.

Krista briskly walked in again heading for the kitchen cabinets. "Sorry, I completely forgot my manners," head down she began searching the cupboards pulling out small packages and tins as she went, "Draco, do you want anything to drink? There's tea, cocoa, water, coffee—" she froze mid sentence when Draco caught her hand as she was reaching up for a mug on the top shelf.

"Krista, there's no need to worry about that," he said has he pulled her hand down and turned her around to face him. The surprise on her face was evident enough that she hadn't been aware enough to hear him approaching, but as Draco studied her face he tried to detect any hints of distress, anything that might betray to him exactly what the Ravenclaw was feeling at this moment. From what he could see there was nothing that hinted at anything of the sort. Either he was just imagining things or she was that good at concealing her emotions. Still something was bothering Draco as Krista wasn't acting her usual self; that much he knew and he just had this nagging feeling that she wasn't telling him something. It really made him feel uneasy knowing she was keeping something from him.

He stood there holding her hand between them, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," she quickly reassured him breaking eye contact with him, perhaps a little too quickly for his liking.

Draco let go of her hand only to run his frustratingly through his hair, "Okay," it wasn't like he could force it out of her or anything and he couldn't push her into telling him after the day she had been through. If it had been any other day he would have annoyed the hell out of her until she told him what was bugging her. "Look, why don't you go do what it is you need to do and I'll put a kettle on the stove? That way we can both have a hot drink before we go back to Hogwarts."

Krista sighed, "Ya, that sounds good," she agreed, "I'll be back in a bit," she said brushing past him and out the door once more.

* * *

><p>It had now been twenty-five minutes since Draco had taken the pot off the stove and had been waiting patiently for Krista to return. Sitting at the round kitchen table he unknowingly began to tap the wooden surface impatiently while sipping his half finished cup of tea. As the time continued to tick by on the clock Draco couldn't help like feeling more and more like an idiot. For the past twenty-five minutes and counting he had been feeling completely useless for never knowing how to exactly to console a girl like Krista in the situation that he found himself in. It was very annoying and frustrating on his part as since they arrived here at the Autwin house Krista was being distracted by whatever it was she was thinking about in that head of hers. And right now his thought of mind was getting on his nerves.<p>

'_This is ridiculous'_, he thought as he looked up at the clock on the wall seeing that it read 9:30pm. It was now past curfew at school. Funny that since it was the holidays they still, for some reason, needed it. Snape was probably going to have his head for this, but usually the professor let the students in his house off somewhat easy since he was the Head of it.

'_Surely she should be back by now. I mean how long does it take to check up on a few animals?' _Finally reaching the end of what patience he did posses, Draco gathered his coat and exited out the backdoor. It had gotten pretty dark outside, but with the clear night sky and a full moon hanging above, it was easy to take a look around at his surroundings. With the help of the moonlight Draco was able to see just how right Krista had been about the house being in the middle of nowhere. The house had been built on a plain of flat land surrounded fully by a forest that circled the entire clearing a few yards away. Aside from the relatively small barn, that he was able to make out not far from the main house, the light he saw on was the only one in sight.

Figuring that it was a safe enough guess that was where Krista was, Draco made his way through the snow hoping perhaps that she would be done by the time he got there. Reaching the barn door he slid it back to find that the inside of the structure was much bigger on the inside than what the outside appeared to be, magic being highly the reason for it. There was a single hall that stretched to the opposite side of the barn, above lanterns lighted the way while numerous stalls lined each wall. In a corner were a few cages, which he guessed, were for the more not so friendly creatures that Jack was lucky enough to treat. Draco breathed in the dusty sent of the atmosphere has he strolled down the aisle seeing how most of the stalls were empty with nothing more than a layer of hay lining the space. Though he did see a pair of pure black winged horses dozing away, a unicorn that stuck its head out curiously has he walked by and a hippogriff that stared challengingly at him. Draco practically hugged the opposite wall as he passed making certain to stay as far away from the beast as possible. The gold plated sign on the door of the stall read '_Stormwick'. _Draco rolled his eyes at the luck of it all after recalling Jack saying the name back at St. Mungo's. Figures that it had to be one of those giant bloody chickens.

It wasn't until he was nearing the end that Draco noticed a stall door that was slightly pried open. Peering in he found none other than the Ravenclaw girl sitting down on the ground with some kind of black scaly creature curled up in her lap. From where he was Draco couldn't tell if her mind had wandered away from reality again or had fallen asleep.

"Hey," he nudged her with his leg causing her to jump almost upright.

"Draco," she breathed relieved to see that it was him that had jostled her out of her thoughts, "you have a bad habit of sneaking up on me."

"Not my fault that you're always spacing out," he said as he stood before Krista looking down at her.

She was looking down at the critter in her lap stroking its glossy scales, "How long have I been out here?" she asked with a yawn.

"Long enough for me to see what was taking you so long."

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention to the time," she sighed rubbing at her eyes. Draco noticed how she had instantly turned her gaze downward once she saw that it was him that intruded and now that he thought about it her voice did sound a little cracked when she spoke to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Krista had taken her time getting back to him. He felt like a complete idiot for not going with his gut feeling earlier.

"You've been crying," he stated plainly.

"No, I haven't," she denied stubbornly immediately rubbing at her eyes again.

"Then why are you rubbing your eyes?"

"I have something in my eye, alright."

"Don't lie to me."

"Why do you care?" she snapped before quickly covering her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from saying anything further. Krista was more surprised at her own outburst than Draco was. It was in this particular area with girls that Draco was not his best. Emotions and understanding really weren't exactly his strong points. Not that he complained about it before, but at this moment he was mentally kicking himself for it.

Krista couldn't believe the way she was behaving, acting out like a child, "I'm sorry," she apologized as Draco sat himself down next to her.

"You've had a long day. You have enough reason to get a little emotional," and she did. Since this morning Krista had only shown a fraction of the emotions that she was feeling. She was feeling overwhelmed, stressed, relieved and a whole bunch of other emotions all rounded up together. Krista herself knew she made it a point to conceal what she was really feeling and stored it away for when she was by herself to deal with it.

For Draco this was just a new thing he was learning about her. The way she bottled up her emotions so that others wouldn't be so worried over her. She dealt with her issues on her own time in her own private way. Either that made her really strong or really stupid in his opinion. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Krista sighed thinking about how he wouldn't want her dumping all her problems on him no matter how much she appreciated his offer, "You don't have to do that."

"Krista," Draco pried her in a tone that said you better start talking or else.

"I could have lost him, Draco," it was a hard possibility to think about. Her grandfather was one of the few adults in her life that she could actually depend on. If it wasn't for him in her life then she was sure that she wouldn't be the person that she was today. Her grandfather had quite an influence on her at a young age and it was he who helped raised her more than her own parents had.

"But you didn't."

"But I could have," she breathed out a bit shaky, "You heard him, it was a Norwegian Horntail! You remember what that kind of dragon was like in the Triwizard tournament. It's just… I'm relieved, but seeing him today in that hospital bed… I'm not use to seeing my grandfather that way. I was scared and just thinking about what could have happened with that Horntail is terrifying."

Draco clearly remembered the dragon that sadly did not eat Potter during the Triwizard tournament in their fourth year. "You're right, it could have," he admitted, "but it didn't. Your grandfather is alive, Krista, and he's going to be okay."

"But—"

"But nothing," Draco cut her off, "Krista, you need to put such thoughts out of your head. Your grandfather is going to be able to come home tomorrow and everything will be fine."

"Thanks," she said giving into his sense of logic. There was a moments of silence between them before she spoke up again, "Since when did you become Mr. Sensitive?" she couldn't help but joke.

Draco rolled his eyes at the comment, "Just shut up and cry on my shoulder, would you," he said a bit embarrassed before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to his side. Draco wasn't sure what caused him to do so, but apparently his body was now starting to move on its own without his mind's consent. To his surprise Krista didn't say anything about it nor did she try to pull away.

Though he couldn't see it Krista was madly blushing at his attempt to comfort her. She accepted it laying her head on his shoulder and just simply embraced this out of character moment from him, secretly smiling as she did.

After a while Draco finally coaxed her to leave the stall abandoning what he had discovered to be a newly hatched dragon that had been resting in her lap. Now seeing that Krista seemed to be on the verge of complete exhaustion from the day's events Draco led her slowly back to the house seating her on the couch before going to reheat the abandoned drinks from earlier. He hadn't even bothered looking at the time before returning only to find a sleeping Ravenclaw curled up on the far end of the sofa. Draco smiled slightly at the sight of it for Krista seemed to be out like a light. Setting the drinks on the coffee table Draco sat down as lightly as he could so as not to wake Krista up. Draco knew she was tired, but he also knew that they needed to get back to Hogwarts. But she looked so peaceful there that Draco decided he would give her a few minutes of rest before waking her up. Just a few minutes.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so that was not one but TWO chapters that I posted in the same day so I hope that makes up for not posting anything new for these past few weeks. Work as been exhausting and I usually end up taking a cat nap as soon as i walk through the door at the end of my shift, but today i had the day off so i thought i would some catching up =) Hope you guys enjoyed!


	11. Unexpected

**Unexpected **

It was mid morning and Draco and Krista found themselves sitting in the exact same waiting chairs as the day before in the hospital. At the moment the two of them couldn't bring themselves to make eye contact out of sheer awkwardness from this morning's earlier event. After finding Krista fast asleep on the couch the night before Draco, in his mind, had told himself that he would only give her a few minutes of rest. Well, minutes turned into hours meaning he had also fallen asleep and they both, therefore, had slept through the night. This resulted in them waking up in each others arms in the morning. Draco was on his back and Krista semi lying on his chest.

Draco inwardly groaned. He had no idea how the two of them had ended up in such an intimate position. Not that he was really complaining about it, but it certainly made Krista feel awkward and therefore he felt awkward for getting himself into such a situation. It didn't particularly bode well for him. Before either of them could say anything in their half-awakened state of shock, the tapping of an owl at the window had saved them both the trouble of having to comment on anything. Krista had barely spoken two words to him since leaving her grandfather's residence this morning.

The owl in question, unfortunately, had a letter addressed to Draco. As for the contents of the letter, after reading it, Draco found that it left him feeling a little rattled; especially after seeing the name of the sender. Now, sitting there in the hospital, Draco tapped his foot impatiently while glancing at the large clock on the wall more than he normally would have, waiting for the inevitable. He hadn't even told Krista, in warning, as to what to expect.

"Krista!" Well, she would be finding out soon enough. Hearing her name, both Krista and Draco looked up to see Warren just a short way down the hall from the waiting area looking extremely relieved. For this reason it was no surprise why the boy was relieved after seeing that he was accompanied by none other than Professor Snape. Seeing the teacher approaching with his black robes billowing behind him and his stoic expression, Draco was not surprised by the man's appearance. Krista, however, practically whipped her head around in his direction.

"What is he doing here?" she mouthed. Seeing Warren was one surprise, but Snape was an even bigger one. In her gut she had a strong feeling that the teacher's presence had to do with her and Draco failing to return to the castle last night. In a nutshell, Snape's presence automatically spelled out ultimate doom for them.

Draco simply shrugged feigning innocence, but he already knew full well what the Head of his house was doing here. The professor's letter explained clearly as to what his reason was for coming. That and mentioning that he would be escorting the Autwin boy to St. Mungo's.

Krista took a calming breath before regaining her composure and standing up to greet her brother.

Draco braced himself too, for it was this moment that he had been dreading all morning despite Snape being his favourite teacher. He knew for certain that the professor wasn't simply here for a simple courtesy call. No, if Snape was here that meant that trouble and that detention wasn't far behind. Most of the time Draco would easily charm his way out of any situation, but this time it would most likely take much more effort on his part to convince the Head of his house that what had happened hadn't been part of their agenda.

"Warren," Krista breathed relieved at seeing her younger brother.

Warren practically ran up to her, obviously eager to escape the company of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "How's grandpa? He's he going to be okay? Where is he? Is he-?"

"Whoa, Warren, slow down," Krista told him after hearing the wave of questions her brother was only just starting to ask. "Grandpa's going to be okay. He just had a mild accident." Hearing Krista start to explain and reassure Warren on the situation, Draco stood up from his seat to face Snape. At this moment the professor didn't look too particularly pleased with him. Before Draco could say anything Snape immediately pulled him aside, no doubt to have more than a word or two with him.

"Draco," Snape began giving him a very cold look; colder than Draco had expected him to, "I hope you have a very good explanation for not returning to the school last night like you were suppose to."

That was the thing about Professor Snape-he never wasted any words, just got straight to the point. It was something that Draco both liked and disliked about the man. "We both fell asleep, sir," Draco answered coolly knowing that his reply wouldn't satisfy Snape.

"Is that the best you can do, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape taunted him, "If so, you are going to have to elaborate for me. For as I recall you and Ms. Autwin were instructed to come to St. Mongu's and leave here directly to return to Hogwarts. If something were to change in those simple plans, you were to notify the school. And yet you did not. I had thought you were more responsible than this, Draco. I had entrusted you to look after Ms. Autwin."

Draco was starting to wonder what it was that had Snape acting so cross with him. Not to mention when he had started expressing a hint of care for Krista's well being. "Her grandfather asked her to check up on some patients of his at his clinic. It wasn't suppose to take as long as it did," he tried to explain as calmly as he could, which wasn't exactly easy on his part.

"And why was that?" Snape asked tightly his black eyes boring into Draco's searching for any signs of him lying.

"She had a slight breakdown. What exactly was I suppose to do about it?" Draco replied already getting frustrated with the conversation.

Snape considered him for a moment, "Do you understand how delicate the situation is that you have placed yourself in, Mr. Malfoy?" he inquired a bit more calmly this time for he had more patience with his students than with any of the other houses.

Draco gave him a slightly bewilder looked at what it was his teacher could be implying, "Sir?"

"Did anything transpire between you and Ms. Autwin?"

'_Don't tell me this is really going in that direction,' _Draco groaned inwardly. "Professor—?"

"Did you or did you not take advantage of Ms. Autwin in her vulnerability?" Snape pressed more than clearly for him.

Draco couldn't believe that he was actually having this conversation, especially with Snape of all people. Oh, this just became the worse conversation in all of time. "Of course I didn't!" he snapped trying not to raise his voice with the Autwin siblings nearby.

Once again Snape studied him with those piercing eyes of his, "Is that the truth?" he asked carefully.

"Yes," Draco said without a second thought for it was the truth. He wouldn't do such a thing, not to Krista. Eversion on the other hand might do something along those lines, but he was above that. He wouldn't sink that low. Draco returned Snape's stare never breaking eye contact.

"Very well," Snape said lessening the intensity of his gaze, "I'll take you word for it."

"How could you ask me about such a thing?" Draco demanded.

"Forgive me, Draco, but if you had sent word like you were suppose to, then I wouldn't need to ask about such things. It isn't exactly pleasant for me either. For whether you like it or not during your stay at school, even over the holidays, we teachers are responsible for their students," he sneered. "Let this be a lesson in case something like this should happen again in the future. Pray that it does not," and with a sweep of his black robes Snape returned to the company of the Autwin's leaving Draco to follow behind him. Taking his time Draco now understood why Snape had been so furious with him for not sending a simple owl like he was suppose to. Figures that teachers, of all people, would come to such a pathetic and horrible conclusion. He just hoped that the professor didn't ask Krista about it to confirm the answer that he just gave for that was the last thing he needed at the moment, more awkwardness to stir into the cauldron.

As Draco joined the others, he heard Krista thanking Snape for bringing her brother when Mr. Galesmen, from yesterday, appeared. With him was Jack Autwin whom he was pushing in a wheelchair. The senior Autwin was looking much better than he was the previous day. There was more colour in his face making him appear younger than he was and there was more life in his blue eyes. Looking over at Krista, he could she was very pleased with the improvement of his condition while she held her brother back to prevent him from jumping onto their grandfather.

"Well, well, look who it is," Jack grinned, "its been a while, Severus," holding out his hand in greeting. Draco was more than shocked at the warm greeting Jack was giving to Snape of all people. He looked to Krista for an explanation regarding the scene before him.

She grinned at his expression, "They're old friends," she whispered.

Professor Snape grasped the elder man's hand, "So it has, Mr. Autwin. Heard about your little accident. It's good to see you're all in one piece. I'm surprised you didn't lose an arm."

Jack shook his head hearing the bone dry humor in the man's voice, "Well, I suppose I am a lucky man. Now just, pray tell, might you be doing here, Severus?"

"Escorting your grandson for a visit before taking the lot of them back to Hogwarts. It is only-"

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind me interrupting, before you folks get too deep into your conversation," Galesmen cut off Snape who looked at the man with a deadly expression for the interruption. The healer immediately looked away as he proceeded to quickly address his patient's family members, "So Jack here is all checked out. He is patched up and ready to go home."

"That's great to hear," Krista said smiling at her grandfather.

"But,"

"Oh course there's a but," Jack mumbled, his uplifting mood completely gone upon hearing the simple word.

"Mr. Autwin," Galesmen began to explain, "indeed we do see you're fit to return home, but you will need someone to look after you for the next few days."

"I assure you I can look after myself," he huffed causing Krista to roll her eyes. Her grandfather was all too proudly independent for his own good.

"And you will, Mr. Autwin, after a few days. In the meantime I am sentencing you to bed rest."

"That's ridiculous. I am a grown man. I am more than capable for looking after myself."

"Mr. Autwin, though we have healed all your injuries, your body still doesn't have the strength to manage on its own. You need to recover the strength that you have lost from this event. There are just some things that magic can't heal. Do you understand?"

Stubbornly, Jack gave in to the healer's point of logic. No matter how much he may dislike hearing the man's voice of reason.

"I thought so," Galesmen confirmed smiling somewhat smugly seeing how he was successfully able to persuade his stubborn patient. "So, is there someone to look after you?"

"I'll do it," Krista volunteered.

"No," Jack rejected, "Krista, I can't put that on you."

"Why not?" she challenged knowing that she was more than fully capable at taking the task on. "Mom and Dad aren't here and Aunt Bre is overseas. So that leaves...?"

Jack sighed, "You," he said reluctantly.

"Exactly," she smiled triumphantly.

"But what about your school work?" he asked.

"My what?" she blinded blankly at the mention of homework.

"Your studies," her grandfather said giving her a suspicious look. "Your father told me that you were staying at school to work on your studies."

"Ya," she smiled impishly at having being caught in her little lie to her parents, "I'm going to have to explain that to you later."

"Meaning there is no schoolwork," her grandfather said with a knowing look.

Krista shrugged, "Alright, no explanation needed then."

Jack smiled, "Don't worry, I would have done the same thing."

"Good. So I'm up for the job then," Krista told him leaving no more room for argument.

Galesmen looked pleased at the agreement that they had come too, "Good, now Ms. Autwin, if you will just come over here with me I'll give you a list of instructions of "do's" and "don'ts" while your grandfather is restricted to his bed rest. I also have a few papers for you to sign," he explained as he led her away to the main desk.

"Can I come stay with you too, Grandpa?" Warren asked excitedly and somewhat desperately, "We can spend Christmas together."

"I would very much like that, Warren. That is if your school doesn't mind of course," he said looking to Snape for a response.

"I shall inform the Headmaster of what has happened here. I don't think there will be a problem considering your condition, Mr. Autwin. After all it will be one less student for us to look after."

"I'll go tell Krista!" Warren ran off to inform his sister about his tagging along to help out with their grandfather.

Jack chuckled at his grandson's antics seeing him interact animatedly with his older sister. He turned his gaze away to the young man before him who had been standing silently the entire time. "Thank you for looking after my granddaughter through all this, Draco. She really gets stressed out in these situations, though she tries to hide it as best she can."

"It was no trouble, sir," Draco assured him. After all, he was more than satisfied with the knowledge of how much Krista had relied on him to be here for her. It showed the amount of trust she had in him.

"Nevertheless, I appreciate it," Jack said with a warm smile. "So, you're staying at Hogwarts too for the holidays?"

"Yes, I am sir."

"Now what did I tell you about calling me sir?" Jack asked in a teasing tone.

"Not to call you it."

"Good, you remember. Now just keep that in mind."

"Yes, s…" Draco started before the man shot him a look, "Mr. Autwin," he finished a little uncertain how the man would react to that title instead of the latter.

Jack chuckled, "Well, at least you have good manners I'll give you that. So Warren was telling me in some of his letters how bored he was out of his mind from staying at school during the holidays. Is that true? Sometimes the boy likes to exaggerate."

Draco found his gaze drift away briefly from Jack to Krista who was still chatting away with Galesmen. "We find ways to pass the time," he said as he knew just how dull it could be at Hogwarts, especially during the holidays. With Krista there, though, he never found there to be a dull moment with her in his company.

That look did not go unnoticed by Jack Autiwn, after seeing for himself where that look of Draco's was directed. The gears began to turn in his head, "Then how about you come spend Christmas with us?" he offered.

Now Draco wasn't expecting that, "Oh, no I couldn't impose like that." Though, in his mind he was chanting 'yes,yes,yes'. Sure he would have to put up with Autwin junior the whole time, but the boy was easy enough to handle.

"You're not imposing. I'm insisting," sad Jack. "Besides, I like you and I don't think that my granddaughter will object to the idea."

Snape however seemed to be uncertain, "Are you certain of this, Mr. Autwin?"

"Of course, I'm sure. If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't be asking. Besides, Severus, it is just like you said before, it will be one less student for you to look after," he smirked.

Snape looked at Draco from the corner of his eye as if to give him a subtle warning. If it weren't for their present company Draco was certain it would be anything but subtle.

Draco shifted uncomfortably under his watchful gaze, "Well, if you are insisting, then who am I to decline your offer?"

His answer brought a smile to the old man's face, "That's the spirit."

"Well," began Snape, "I suppose I shall take my leave to inform the Head Master so that he can make the arrangements for the student's belongings to be delivered to your residence, Mr. Autwin."

"Much appreciated, Severus. You take care of yourself now."

"You as well, Jack. And do try not to get eaten by a dragon any time soon," and with that Snape took his leave brushing past Krista with a curt nod in farewell.

"What are you talking about?" she asked now rejoining the two of them with Warren. Galesmen was not with them most likely having to return to his other duties.

"I had just invited your friend here to spend the holidays with us," her grandfather explained.

"You what?" Warren exclaimed his cheerful mood completely shattered at this bit of news.

Draco watched for Krista's reaction, but it seemed she had no issues with the arrangement as he saw her slightly smile his way. Perhaps the shock of Snape's appearance pushed back this morning's incident from her mind.

Krista, on the other hand, was wondering what exactly was going through her grandfather's mind at the moment. Not that she wasn't secretly thrilled at the idea of Draco spending Christmas with them, but the idea did, however, question her grandfather's intentions. Just what was he up to? "You sure you're alright with that, grandpa?"

"Of course I'm sure. If I wasn't I wouldn't have suggested it, now would I? We have an extra bed. He can bunk with Warren."

Warren crossed his arms stubbornly, "What did I do?" he asked sourly.

"Warren, be nice," Jack chided his grandson for his poor behavior.

Krista, too, shot a look at her brother for the way he was acting. She knew that the Slytherin wasn't her brother's most favourite person in the world, but that didn't excuse his childish antics. "Sounds like a plan. Galesmen gave me all the notes that I'll be needing for you Grandpa, so we can leave whenever you want."

She hadn't even finished her sentence before her grandfather started wheeling himself down the corridor, "Good," he called, "I can't wait to get out of this place."

"Eager, isn't he," Warren commented before tailing after him leaving the other two to follow into step.

Draco watched the two of them lead the way wondering just what it was that he just signed on for. A squirt of a kid brother that despised him and a questionable character of a grandfather-there was no telling what was going to be in store for him over the next few days. Was this change of events going to work for or against his favor in the eyes of the brunette Ravenclaw at his side?

"Sure you won't go crazy after spending a few days with us?" Krista quipped nudging an elbow into his side to snap him out of his distant gaze.

Draco smirked at her, "Nothing I can't handle, I'm sure."

Krista laughed, "Sure you say that now, but you haven't seen Grandpa grumpy."

"Hurry up you two!" they both heard Jack call impatiently from the end of the corridor, "I ain't getting any younger here."

"What, he isn't grumpy now?" he quietly murmured to her as she proceeded to tug him along the hallway with a silly smirk on her face. As long as Krista kept such an expression on her lovely face Draco was certain that the next few days would be nothing more than a walk in the park for him. At this moment nothing could bring him down from the pleasant mood that he found himself in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Going crazy for not being able to find enough time between work and my personal life for continuing to writing this story. Wish I could go on vacation but sadly can't (sigh). Write a review and make my day please!


	12. It's Not Easy Being Green

**It's Not Easy Being Green**

"Achoo!" Draco sneezed as he made a grab for another tissue from the nightstand next to the bed. He blew into the tissue before throwing it into the overflowing wastebasket on the opposite side of the bed. Draco let out a horrible groan of misery. Currently his first few days at the Autwin residence was not going exactly the way that Draco had expected them to go. Actually, he wasn't all that sure what to expect after accepting Krista's grandfather Jack's invitation to stay with them for the remainder of the holidays. Maybe he was at least hoping to spend a pleasant Christmas with her. But now here he was stuck in bed with an unbelievably stuffy nose that he could hardly breath out of, an irritating sore throat that hurt every time he sneezed and the worst of it all was his skin. Looking at it now in distaste Draco's fair skin had taken on a light green apple tinge with horrible small red bumps dotting its surface that itched like crazy making them practically unbearable to ignore. He couldn't believe that he had come down with Dragon Pox at a time like this. Draco hadn't even been in the house for twenty-four hours when it had happened….

**_Flashback_**

They had just sat down for supper when it happened. After flooing back to Jack's house their belongings from Hogwarts were found on the front doorstep waiting for their assigned owners to bring them in. Bringing their trunks in Krista had dug through her grandfather's closet to find his own personal set of crutches. Draco learned that, apparently, this wasn't the first time that Jack had gotten himself in such a sore state. After assisting Krista to get her grandfather up the stairs and into his bed, the three of them spent the rest of the afternoon getting settled in their assigned rooms with Draco sharing Warren's room much to both boy's displeasure.

As evening rolled around Krista began to busy herself in the kitchen preparing a simple homemade soup and a loaf of freshly made bread for dinner. Most of the meal was spent in silence with Autwin junior sending sour glares Draco's way. Draco easily ignored them though he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face when he heard Krista kick her brother under the table to send him a little warning glare of her own. This resulted with the boy shoving his hands into his jumper pockets and staring a hole into the tabletop for the remainder of dinner.

Once he and Krista had finished they both saw that Warren had barely touched his bowl and had only taken a bite out of the slice of bread that Krista had cut for him when they had sat down. Surely the boy didn't hate him so much that he would lose his appetite over it.

Krista looked over with deep concern at her brother, "Warren, what's wrong? Are you not hungry?"

Warren shrugged, "I don't feel so good and my skins kind of itchy," he said while rubbing his arms.

Now that her brother mentioned it Krista saw that his skin was actually looking a little sickly once she took a better look at him. "Let's see," reaching a hand over and feeling his forehead she could feel that he was burning up.

Krista sighed. Figures that he would come down with something right before Christmas. "Well, you have a slight fever," she told him before rolling up one of the sleeves of his jumper. Krista could already see angry red marks starting to appear, "and you have spots. It's official-you have Dragon pox. You must have picked up something from the hospital."

Warren seemed to pale at his sister's medical analysis. "Is it serious?"

"No," she said calmly hoping her brother wouldn't get into a tizzy over this, "at your age you'll be fine. Think of it as chicken pox, but for wizards."

For some reason that was when Draco decided to open his big mouth, "You know my grandfather died from Dragon pox."

"What?" Warren exclaimed looking appalled at his sister.

"Draco!" she hissed at him thinking about how insensitive Draco was being about the situation. She knew that the two boys didn't get along, but was that really any reason for putting the fear of death into Warren? He was only eleven years old for Merlin's sake. It was one thing if Draco and Potter were exchanging death threats at school as that was his own business, but here at home with her kid brother she wouldn't put up with it.

"What?" Draco asked stupidly making him instantly regretting his question when he saw the fury light up in the girl's brown eyes. Krista couldn't believe that Draco had the nerve to play dumb.

Even with Warren in his sick state Draco could easy tell how pleased the boy was at how his sister's fury was directed at him. He could see the gears turning in the boy's head as he grinned at him behind his sister's back. "Am I going to die?" Warren feigned panic. The little bugger had the full intention of making him look as bad as possible in this situation. His grandfather wasn't lying when he mentioned how his grandson liked to over exaggerate.

Krista turned away from him to direct a more comforting gaze at Warren in an effort to calm him, "No, Warren you're going to be fine. See now look what you did!" She threw the last part back at Draco.

"Do I need to go to the hospital?" Warren continued his act.

"No, you don't," Krista assured him. "Why did you have to say that?" she swatted Draco on the arm.

"I was just stating a fact."

"Well, you couldn't have picked a better time to inform us on that."

"What's going to happen to me?" Warren practically blubbered. Okay, now the brat was just taking it over the top.

Krista really went into big sister mood at this point, "Warren, listen to me. You are going to be alright, okay? Draco's grandfather was very old when he got it. He… How old was he?"

Draco rolled his eyes wondering how was it possible that she wasn't seeing through this act, "Oh, now you want to hear some facts."

"Draco!" Krista hissed again giving him one of the most deadly looks he had ever seen. Her expression even rivaled one of Snape's deadly signature stares.

"Eighty-nine," he said shrinking in his chair.

"See he was eighty-nine years old and you're eleven," she explained logically to her brother. "Dragon pox is almost like chicken pox, but with a wizard spin on the name."

"So, I'm not going to die?"

"No," she assured him one more time, "you are going to be fine, Warren, just fine. Look I had Dragon pox when I was eight and I got through it with no problem. So there is no need to worry. All we need to worry about is getting you into bed." Without another word the Autwin siblings left the kitchen to make their way up stairs leaving Draco to pathetically stir the remains of his soup around his bowl. He had to give it to the troublesome boy; he had his acting skills down to a fine art. As long as he was going to be hanging around Krista that boy was going to play downright dirty. Though he couldn't help but be reminded of Warren's behavior from that of his own when he was a first year at Hogwarts.

When Krista returned she looked downright pissed at him, "Why? Why of all times did you let those words come out of your big mouth?"

Draco wasn't going to let himself be intimidated by the girl, "They just slipped out," as if that answer was more than self-explanatory.

"If only there was something in your head to control the things you say," she countered sarcastically as she began to clear off the table. Placing the used dishes in the sink she refused to say another word to him.

Draco sat there as the empty air between them was filled with the sound of soapy water splashing as Krista proceeded to scrub the tableware. Needless to say he didn't last long with Krista giving him the silent treatment. "Okay fine, I'm sorry, alright? Just thought I would contribute to the conversation."

Bowls and plates clanked together as she placed them a little more roughly than necessary on the drying rack. "Well, that's not something you would tell an eleven year old getting Dragon pox for the first time. It took me fifteen minutes to assure Warren that it wasn't life threatening to him."

Draco saw it safe to roll his eyes with her back turned to him. He wondered if she was really that oblivious to her brother's deceiving ways. Getting up he proceeded to bring his dishes to her, "I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"For you to use that head of yours next time," she said lightly hitting him on the head with her scrubbing brush when he was within range, "think before you speak."

"Ya, ya," he replied brushing away the soap bubbles that she left on his head.

"Aw, it's so much fun to tease you," she smirked all traces of any anger towards him gone.

"What?" he growled out discovering that Krista had been toying with him since she stepped back into the room. It appeared that Warren wasn't the only actor in the family.

Krista gave him a knowing look, "Draco, please, I've lived with my brother for eleven years. You think I don't know how over dramatic Warren can be? Besides, I had to make you feel guilty about what you did somehow."

"I'm going to get you back for that later," he warned her with a devious smirk of his own as he leaned against the counter.

"Sure, sure," she waved him off turning back to her task before sighing, "Still, figures he would get sick just days before Christmas."

"Are you worried about your grandfather catching it?"

"No, grandpa had it in his youth and I've had it so I don't need to worry too much about that. What about you, Draco? When did you get Dragon pox?"

Draco thought about it. When did he ever get the sickness himself? "I… I don't remember," he confessed unable to recall upon the event. It wasn't until later that night he discovered that he had never caught the damn bug.

**_End Flashback_**

And here he was three days later as sick as can be much to the horrible reality of it all. For days he had been hoping and willing his body to get rid of this bloody sickness that had invaded his body that was in no way helping him in his master plan. Worst of all it was Christmas Eve and Draco couldn't think of a more horrible time for a stupid thing as Dragon pox to get the better of him.

A light knock at the door jostled him from his thoughts. Directing his gaze towards the door Draco saw it slowly creek open to revile his caretaker.

"Hey," Krista poked her head in with a comforting smile, "I brought you your medicine. How are you feeling?" Stepping into the room Draco saw that she was wearing a long deep blue long-sleeved shirt, a pair of old baggy grey sweats with her hair done in a lose braid hanging over her shoulder. She looked like she was going to turn in for the night soon enough. Krista had been on her feet at all hours for the past three days running the entire household and looking after all three patients under her care. Well, human ones. Krista also had to check up on her grandfather's other creatures on top of everything else. With the slightly tired look on her face he could see exhaustion catching up to her.

"Just terrific," he said miserably before sneezing into another tissue. He despised the thought of her seeing him in such a poor state with all his charming personality thrown out the window leaving only a sniveling, green, itching, weakling behind.

Krista wandered over to his bedside, "Well, you would be in far worse condition if we didn't have any serum stored in the cupboard. Be thankful for that. With the shops closed for the holidays you and Warren both would have had to wait till we returned to Hogwarts for Madame Pomfrey to tend to you." Draco snorted or at least what came out as a snort with the state his nose was in. The school nurse had left the school for the holidays and no way did he want Krista sending a request for Slughorn or Snape to whip up the foul concoction. And if he was this miserable in this current condition he was in, he didn't want to know how much worse he would be feeling if it wasn't for the so called "medicine".

Draco looked disgusted at the bottle Krista held in her hand, casually sinking further into the covers. "That stuff is sickening," he spat. He wasn't certain how the girl had connived him to take it the first three times, but Draco swore that if his tongue touched the vile liquid again he was going to feel the need to empty his stomach.

"Hey, don't get cranky with me," she chided him like a mother would a misbehaving child, "if you want to get better then this is your only cure for you to see the light of day again. If it makes you feel any better Warren is in far worse condition than you."

Actually, it made him feel significantly better. It felt as though he was getting payback from that day with the levitation charm. He was never able to find the opportunity to repay the boy and his friends. "A little. How's he doing?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Better; his fever is just about gone now. But he doesn't posses the will power to avoid scratching his spots. I had to duck tape oven mitts to his hands."

Draco chuckled, "Now that's brilliant."

"Hey, no need to look so happy about it," she said despite her sporting a smile herself. "So, how are you holding up?"

"Like I said terrific," he coughed.

"Well, at least you're starting to sound a little better. Perhaps your nose is finally starting to clear up."

"Doesn't feel like it."

Krista began to fluff his pillows in order for him to sit up better. "Hopefully, after you take your medicine you will notice a difference. Now come on, take it," she pushed the bottle and a silver spoon into his reluctant hands, "I can only pray that you won't be so darn cranky tomorrow," she said with good humor.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Not biologically, but have I been starting to feel like it lately. You know with me making your meals, washing your clothes, drawing you an oatmeal bath every night to help with the spots—"

"I know, I know," he cut her off before she got to the part where she mentioned about her rubbing anti-itching lotion on his back everyday. That part he always enjoyed a little too much. "You take care of me as though I were a child."

Krista sighed knowing full well how awful it was being sick never mind being green on top of it all. She had been there and done that already. "Look, I know that being sick is no fun, especially during the holidays. But, don't worry, I'm nursing you back to health as fast as I can."

Draco knew how much she was helping and it was true that Krista was not only trying to nurse him back to health, but all three men in the house. It was amazing to think of where she got all the energy to keep going. He couldn't help but a feel a little guilty that she had no one else to help her out with everything.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck taking care of me like this," he mumbled.

She shrugged indifferently, "It can't be helped and besides I don't mind it. All I care about is you," she sat lazily next to him on the bed looking at him with those caring eyes of her's. If he wasn't feeling as though he had been hit by a train he would have kissed her right then and there, "well, all of you getting better," or maybe not. Who was he kidding? He was green after all. Then he found his mind changing again when he felt her lean her head against his shoulder.

"I do appreciate it, you know. You doing everything and all," he said softly.

"You better," she lightly nudged him playfully in the ribs.

Draco smirked, "Besides it's kind of nice having you at my beck and call."

Krista laughed, "Don't push it, mister. And you have been a very demanding patient you know. If anyone should be high maintenance right now it's my grandpa."

That's right, since returning home Jack, according to Krista, had been complaining practically none stop about his medical ordered bed rest. "How's he fairing?"

"Better than any of you," she responded tiredly. "When he's not complaining about how he doesn't need to be stuck in his bed all day he's either reading or he's watching the telly in his room. Then he complains how there is nothing good on TV worth watching." Her grandfather sure was a hard man to please.

Draco then decided to take his spoonful of medicine much to his horror. Better to get it done and over with he supposed. "I can't believe that you are making me drink this stuff," he grimaced as Krista handed him the glass of water that had been sitting on the nightstand.

"Come on now, that stuff you call "poison" is the only thing that has been giving you a decent night's sleep these past few days."

Well, he supposed that he had to give her that one. "So, you going off to bed?" gesturing to her night outfit.

"Well, since you took over my bed, if by bed you mean couch then no," she said giving him an accusing look. Draco gave her a slightly guilty look for he was originally supposed to be sharing her brother's room. But due to recent events she found the two sick boys being more than a hassle for her since they were even more difficult to manage with their clashing personalities. To avoid the stress of that arrangement Krista had sacrificed her bedroom so that both boys could recover in peace leaving her to sleep on the living room couch. "Actually, I thought I would keep you company for a bit. I just finished my night rounds and everyone is taken care of and asleep."

Draco liked that idea. Since his arrival here they really hadn't had any time to simply sit and talk. After all, with her bustling around the house and him sick in bed there hadn't been much of an opportunity. "So when are you going to let me out of this bed?" he asked.

"Once your fever is gone and it seems…" she reached up to feel his forehead. Her hand was blissfully cool against his feverish skin, "that it's almost there. Maybe if you're good I can let you wander around tomorrow."

"Good, cause I'm going crazy in this room," perhaps that wasn't exactly true since this was, afterall Krista's room at her grandfather's. It might not have been her true room at her house with her parents, but that didn't stop him from doing a little snooping when she wasn't around. What? He was bored and he was a Slytherin after all. Though, in the end, all he found in his search were a few of her books and knickknacks.

"Trust me, this is not how we all expected to spend Christmas, but guess what?"

"What?" he asked deciding to humor her.

"Tough luck," she smirked, "This is how it is, so live with it and make the best of it, alright?"

Draco groaned, "Easy for you to say. You're not the one stuck sick in bed."

It was true some things were easier said than done, which is why Krista had a little extra something up her sleeve. "Here maybe this will cheer you up," she said with confidence as she presented to him a neatly wrapped present that she fished out from under the bed. The rectangular gift was covered in green wrapping paper topped with silver ribbon and bow and Draco wondered when she had hidden that there.

"What's this for?" he asked as Krista presented it to him.

"Do you not understand how Christmas works?" she smiled, "This is what is called a present."

Well, he knew that part, "But it's not officially Christmas," he stated. It was still Christmas Eve and there was still two hours before midnight for Christmas day.

"Fine, give it back then and I'll give it to you tomorrow," she said holding her hand out for him to give the parcel back to her.

"I don't want to," he said like a child holding onto the package a little tighter.

Krista laughed at his sudden childish behavior, "Then quit being a baby about it and open it."

And Draco did. Tearing the paper away revealed to him an image of a pure black dragon with glowing neon green eyes and columns of emerald crystal protruding in various places throughout its sleek figure. The image was protected in a simple black frame with a glass covering.

"Merry Christmas," he heard Krista whisper.

Draco was astounded, "Did you do this?" he asked in wonder referring to the artwork that was encased.

Krista averted her shy gaze down to her fidgeting hands, "Ya, sorry I didn't really know what you wanted for Christmas so I thought I would make you something."

Draco ran his hand over the glass taking in all the detail of the art piece, of every brush stroke and colour. He had wondered where on earth she would have found the time to complete this masterpiece for it no doubt would have taken hours of her time. "No, it's perfect. Thank-you," letting a smile appear on his face. "Now I have an Autwin original. This must have taken you ages to do."

Krista was starting to become embarrassed by how much he was admiring her work, "A little, but I wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect for you," she admitted. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming to St. Mungo's with me and everything else. I feel like it's my fault that you ended up sick like this."

"Hey, with this, you are one-hundred percent forgiven."

"Glad you like it," she beamed from his praise.

The thought that Krista had put into his gift made Draco feel…well he wasn't certain what the word would be to describe what he was feeling at this moment. All that he could say was that it made him feel better than he had in days.

"Wait one minute," he said before throwing back the covers to go over to his coat hanging on a lone hook by the door. Rummaging through the pockets Draco found what he was looking for turning it over a few times in his hands. With his back turned to his heart's desire he took a deep breath hoping that he was making the right move given the situation.

Returning to the bed he saw Krista looking at him with curiosity. "Merry Christmas," he said has he held out to her a small simple black box bound by a thin gold ribbon.

"Draco, you didn't have to get me anything," she said somewhat bashful looking at the gift in his outstretched hand.

Draco chuckled, "Like you didn't have to get me anything," he countered, "Besides I wanted to."

Krista pouted, "Alright, touché," he did have her there on that point. For her giving gifts came naturally. It was just accepting them that was awkwardly difficult for some reason.

"Go on, take it," he urged her waving the small box in the air before her. Hesitantly, Krista accepted it without further complaint. Draco watched as the ribbon fell away with a small tug on her part before she removed the lid. When she looked inside Krista didn't say anything at first making Draco very concerned and anxious as to what she thought of his gift. Had he made the wrong choice? It wasn't until he felt two arms encircling him that he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Thank you," he heard Krista's voice mumble into his shoulder.

Draco, for once, wasn't sure what to do when a girl threw herself at him. Feeling Krista pressed against him was causing his mind to go completely blank momentarily. After what seemed like forever his brain finally rebooted, "Your silence there had me worried for a moment," he joked trying to ignore the sudden dryness in his throat.

Then, all too soon, she pulled away, "Are you kidding? I love it."

_She said it not you, you idiot_, Draco's mind taunted him. Draco saw Krista take the bracelet that he had given her out of the box. It was a simple piece; a braided black leather rope that was held together by silver dragon heads on both ends and connecting the bracelet together was a silver ring held between each of the heads.

"So I take it you've noticed my little obsession of dragons?" she asked as she continued to admire the piece of jewelry.

Draco smirked, "Something that obvious is kind of hard to miss," he teased.

"Again touché," she smiled brightly at him filling Draco's heart with something a little more than Christmas cheer. It was even enough to make him temporarily forget about his sickness. Maybe this Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know i know i'm being so mean to Draco right now but i can't help it it's just so much fun to mess with him =D Forgive me! I'm bad so very very bad muhahahahahhaha. Big shout out to all you readers out there for your reviews, alerts etc etc! Luv you guys you are the inspiration that keeps me going! As always pretty pretty please review.


	13. Train Lullaby

**Train Lullaby**

The cold crisp winter air blew lightly through platform nine and three quarters as the Autwin siblings said their farewells to their grandfather.

Krista hugged her grandfather, "Bye Grandpa, I'm going to miss you so much."

Jack chuckled, "Hey now, we will see each other again in the summer."

"Promise?" Warren asked pressing for reassurance.

The old man tousled the boy's hair once his granddaughter stepped away from him, "Yes, Warren I promise. Now you take care, all of you," he said as he looked over to the Slytherin boy who was quietly watching the whole family exchange. "Draco, I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to know each other better, but, as you know, under the circumstances…" he trailed off as he extended his hand to the boy.

Draco, now one hundred percent sneeze, itchiness, and green free equaling in a full complete bill of health, grasped the man's hand. "Same here, Mr. Autwin, and thanks for having me over for Christmas."

"Well, I take it that it wasn't much of a holiday for either you or Warren."

"Ahem," Krista coughed nonchalantly into her gloved hand.

Jack didn't miss a beat, "And you too Krista," acknowledging her with a pat on the shoulder, "You did a mighty fine job of taking care of all of us."

She smiled brightly, "Just a little recognition is all I ask for. Are you sure you're going to be alright, Grandpa?" she looked at him with great concern evident in her eyes.

"I'm fine," he reassured her, "now don't you worry your pretty little head over me. Besides your Aunt will be coming over tomorrow to check up on me," he reassured her, which seemed to get rid of some of the anxiety she was feeling for leaving her grandfather alone for the first time in the past week.

The train whistle screeched throughout the platform signaling that the Hogwarts Express was getting ready to depart. Students quickly said their final goodbyes to loved ones before making their way with their trunks to ensure to secure a compartment with friends and fellow classmates.

"There goes the whistle so you kids all better get going. Krista, make sure that you help your brother with his trunk."

"Will do," she replied as she picked up her own trunk, "Come on, Warren," she motioned him before waving farewell to her grandfather one last time. Draco, with his baggage already in hand, was just about to follow after them when Jack spoke up.

"Now, Draco, can I trust you to take good care of my granddaughter? "

He didn't hesitate to answer, "Of course."

"Good," Jack smiled, "I would hate to see something bad happen to you otherwise," the man broke eye contact with him to look at something behind Draco. "Now go on, she's waiting for you."

Draco looked over to see that, sure enough, Krista was waving him over to board the train with her. Warren meanwhile was waiting impatiently at the doorway. "Take care of yourself, Mr. Autwin," he waved goodbye as he quickened his pace to join his favourite Ravenclaw.

"You too, Draco," Jack called after him.

"So what were you two talking about?" Krista asked once Draco neared her curious as to what last words her grandfather had to say to the Slytherin.

Draco smirked, "Man stuff," thinking it was more fun to let her conjure up her own ideas of what the topic of their brief conversation was about.

His response caused the brunette to roll her eyes, "And are you going to explain to me what precisely that is?"

"Nope," he said as he gave his trunk over to the conductor to add to the storage compartment of the train for the journey to Hogwarts. Once the two of them were rid of their possessions they were just about to board the train when a voice broke through the air.

"Krista?!"

Hearing her name Krista looked off to her left to see her two dearest friends, "Becca, Luna," she greeted her friends who continued to stare blankly at her. Well, more so Becca than Luna. Luna still showed that daydream look of hers. She could only imagine, on the other hand, the number of thoughts that were running through Becca's head at the sight before her. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked puzzled, "We thought you were at school."

Krista was unsure how to go about this somewhat delicate topic, "Well, I was—"

Becca cut her off pointing at the Slytherin next to her, "And with…?" too stumped to finish her sentence.

"Are you that speechless by my presence, Odeir?" Draco asked with all the arrogance he could summon. Never, had he seen Odeir so lost for words.

"You shut up!" she snapped still pointing at him before directing her finger at Krista, "And you are coming with us, now!" She declared before snatching Krista's wrist and towing her down to the next car with Luna following behind leaving a pair of bewildered boys watching them go.

"Girls," the young Autwin boy sighed, "I can never understand them."

Draco had to agree with him, "And most likely never will," he added, "Now hurry up the train's about to leave."

* * *

><p>Krista was helpless as she was dragged through car after car as her friend searched for an empty compartment for the lot of them. Becca grinned triumphantly when she finally found a deserted one and ushered both Krista and Luna inside where she then closed and locked the door shut behind them.<p>

"Alright, spill it!" Becca exclaimed in what appeared to be excitement as she quickly sat herself down next to Luna, the deputy interrogator. Krista sat opposite them trying not to squirm under their observational gazes. Especially Luna as she always seemed as if she had the ability to see right through you and discover every little secret about you.

"Tell us everything!" Becca grinned, almost evilly Krista noticed.

Krista sighed tiredly as she tried to prepare herself mentally for the onslaught of questions that was about to come, "Good to see you too, Becca."

"Hi!" Becca waved comically, "so come on, come on, tell us what we missed," she urged, practically jumping up and down in her seat as she did so.

"About what?" Krista attempted to feign ignorance.

"About what?!" Becca exclaimed. "About Malfoy of course! Now come on out with it! I did not just sprint down three cars looking for an empty private booth for me to sit here and not get any sort of report. Don't mess with me!"

After spending the past few weeks with her family clan Krista could very well tell that Becca was on the very edge of having some sort of freak out break down. Most likely due to the lack of social contact from the outside world. "Okay, okay," Krista gave in, "actually, I've been dying to talk to you guys." That was one of the things she missed about not having her friends around for girl talk. As long as it didn't involve talking about ribbons and unicorns it wasn't such a bad thing, but then again they never talked about that kind of girly stuff.

"Good," Becca said pleased with herself, "So, how did this all start?"

Krista began to tell her story, "It just sort of happened, I mean, I was hiding in the dungeons from Daniel."

Becca sighed, "Of course. How did you like my present by the way? Did you use it?"

"Of course I did," Krista smiled before praising her, "and it works brilliantly, thank you very much."

"Your welcome," she grinned before returning to the subject at hand. "Okay, so you're in the dungeons…"

"And Draco comes out of nowhere. "

"Wait hold on-Draco? You guys are on a first name basis?"

"Yes."

"Strange, but go on."

Krista went on, "So anyway we run into each other a few times in the dungeons and out of the blue he's asking for the two of us to hang out since we were both practically bored out of our minds and Daniel kept harassing me and—"

"Hold on," Becca interrupted for the umpteenth time, "just to clarify, Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy, _the_ prince of Slytherin, came right out and asked you to be friends."

"Well, he more like proposed the idea of it."

Becca looked at her friend knowingly, "You do realize what this is about right?"

Krista wasn't sure where Becca's trail of though had led her, which made her hesitant to ask, "What?"

"He likes you!"

"No," she rejected the idea, "he can't… Can he?"

"Of course, he does. Krista, how many boys come up to you and ask you to be their friend? None. He—what's that on your wrist?" Becca asked midsentence as a shimmer of silver caught her eye.

"Nothing," Krista quickly tugged down the end of her sleeve in an attempt to hide the item that Becca was no doubt referring to.

Unfortunately, Becca had quick reflexes, "No, it's something," she said snatching her wrist to pull back her sweater sleeve, "let me see." Pulling back the fabric Becca revealed the silver and black leather bracelet that a certain Slytherin had given to Krista for Christmas. Becca inspected the piece as Luna leaned over to get a closer look. "I've never seen you wear this before," was the first thing and observation Luna had said since setting foot in the compartment, while Becca gasped in realization, "He gave this to you, didn't he?!"

"Maybe," Krista replied sheepishly as she snatched her hand back.

"When?" her friend probed.

"He sort of came over for Christmas."

"Wait, hold on, how did that happen? You two were at school, right?"

Krista tried to explain just what exactly had happened listing the events that resulted with Draco coming over for the remainder of the holidays. "Yes, but look my Grandpa had an accident and he was in the hospital, Draco came with me for support. Then Grandpa got better and needed someone to take care of him and bibbity bobbidy boo he invites Draco to spend the rest of the holidays with us."

Becca knew there was more to the story than her friend was letting on, "And?"

"Well, Warren and Draco both ended up getting Dragon pox."

"Aw," Luna sighed happily, "you nursed him back to health. That's so sweet."

Krista had to stop her friend before she got any big ideas out of it, "Luna, please don't say it in that romantic dreamy voice. I was just helping out a friend."

"Friends don't buy each other jewelry not unless they are looking for something more than friendship," Becca said as if was the most logical thing in the world. "Come on, Krista, now if you were friends with a boy and he gave you this, what would you think?"

"That he's nice?" she tried.

Becca sighed in frustration at her friend's very poor attempt, "You are in Ravenclaw for a reason, girl, come on, use that brain of yours. Malfoy isn't one for being nice to anyone. You know that as well as anyone else at Hogwarts. I dare say the boy has a soft spot for you."

"We're just friends," maybe if Krista repeated the sentence enough it would stay secure in her head, but she couldn't exactly deny that she somewhat had a thing for the Slytherin. Krista wasn't sure when exactly this had happened, but it was just an itty bitty teeny tiny little crush. No big deal, right? But no way was she going to admit that to her interrogators at the moment. They would most likely have a field day about it.

"Krista, it's all staring at you right in the face," Becca chided her. "Malfoy likes you. Why is that so hard to believe? All the facts are right there."

Krista slumped back in her seat trying not to get her hopes up about her friend's words because in her mind the possibility didn't exist. "Because it's Malfoy. You know his reputation. Everyone does. He has relationships with one girl after another."

"Krista, think about it. When was the last time Malfoy even hooked up with a girl?"

"I don't know."

"Nearly two years, he hasn't dated anyone since you and Daniel broke up."

"That's just a coincidence," Krista told her, "And, what, do you keep tabs on him or something?"

Becca ignored her question, "It is just a coincidence? Or maybe he was just waiting around for you."

"He doesn't wait for anybody let alone me. Why would he?" She wasn't exactly anything special.

And then Luna said something that really struck a chord in her, "Maybe because his feelings run deeper than you think."

Krista looked at her friend almost sadly, "Luna…" This whole conversation was starting to get a little too overwhelming for her. She wanted advice about her situation with Draco, yes, but she wasn't looking for a pep talk to get her hopes sky high only to have them come crashing down around her. She didn't need that kind of heartache.

"Isn't that a possibility?" she asked hopefully.

Krista took a deep breath. She couldn't take all of this in at once. She was so tired from the past week that she didn't want to think about all of this right now. What was she doing? What was Draco even doing with her? Merlin, she could feel a headache starting to come on. She didn't need her friends throwing their opinions at her left, right and center. "You know what, I think I need to step out for a bit," she said abruptly before leaving in somewhat of a huff. Becca and Luna could only watch in silence at their friend's sudden departure and question if they pushed their opinions a little too forcefully on Krista.

* * *

><p>Warren was waving goodbye to his grandfather from the window as Draco began walking down the aisle looking for an empty compartment when a couple of second year students brushed past him. He didn't think much of them till one of them opened their big mouth.<p>

"Well, well," an irritating cocky voice spoke, "I didn't expect you to be on the train, Autwin. I'm surprised that they'd even want you back at school with the poor excuse of a wizard you are."

Draco turned to see the boys taunting Autwin junior. The one that appeared to be the leader of the group was a dark haired boy that looked familiar to Draco, but he couldn't put a name to the face. By the look on Warren's face it didn't look like this was his only encounter with the group.

"What do you want, Talis?" Warren asked sourly.

Hearing the name Draco now recognized the boy as Malcom Talis, a whiny brat from his house. "No need for you to get all snippy, Autwin. Just wondering where that sister of yours is. You follow her around like a chick would after its mother. You can't do anything on your own without her, can you?" the boy continued to tease as his group of friends laughed around him.

"Just leave me alone, Talis."

"Or what? You going to go crying to your big sister like the little girl you are?"

Draco decided to step in at this time, "What's the problem here, Talis? To much of a coward to actually pick on someone your own age?"

The boy practically froze stiff at the sight of the senior student not to mention a school Prefect. "Malfoy—I—"

"Save it, Talis," he cut him off before the boy even tried to feed him a line of endless excuses, "I don't need to listen to whatever pathetic excuse you have in that dim-witted brain of yours. Now sod off and don't let me catch you near this boy again."

"Y-Y-Yes," the boy stuttered before fleeing along with his friends down the aisle before an out of the train car all together.

Draco turned back to Warren only to see him staring at him in disbelief at what he had just done, "Why did you do that?"

Draco scuffed, "That brat is too full of himself. I don't care if he is in my house, that kid annoys the hell out of me," he turned away to continue his previous search and looked back to see the boy still in a daze. "Hey, are you coming or what?"

The two boys eventually found an empty compartment where Draco sat himself by the window while Warren sat quietly by the door.

"So, does Talis always give you a hard time?" Draco couldn't help but ask to his own surprise. Merlin, only knew why he even bothered bringing up the topic. Perhaps somehow the boy was starting to grow on him.

"Sometimes," he replied with some hesitation.

"Does your sister know?"

"No, she doesn't. I don't want her to worry about me and I can look after myself."

"Well, you weren't doing a very good job of it."

"I would have done something if you hadn't interfered," he grumbled.

Draco would love to hear his answer for his next question, "And what would that have been?"

"I… I don't know," Warren admitted with defeat. "He's a year older than me, he knows more spells than I do."

"So what? Even if he is a year above you doesn't mean he is a better wizard than you are." Hell, Draco knew he always picked fights with Eversion and vise versa and he knew hands down that he was the better wizard of the two of them by far.

"Yes, it does," Warren argued.

Draco shook his head, "Boy, do you have a lot to learn. Listen, I have been torturing Potter ever since my first year and even though we are in the same year I know that I know more spells that his puny brain could never even wrap around. I never let him get the best of me."

"Than what should I do?"

"If you need help getting that git off your back, I can teach you a few spells easy enough."

If Warren didn't already look surprised from the earlier incident with Talis then he certainly was well beyond bowled over by this offer. "Really?" he gapped like a fish out of water.

"Sure, why not," Draco shrugged. He didn't know what possessed him to say such a thing in the first place, but it was sure to win him some bonus points with Krista once she got wind of it. Unless this somehow ended up backfiring, which he didn't spend much time dwelling on. "It will be my good deed for the week."

"Guess you're not as bad as I thought," Warren admitted. "But still, why does a guy like you hang around my sister?"

Draco smirked, "Cause I think she is a pretty amazing person to be around, don't you think?"

Warren once again seemed shocked at the reply he received and looked like he was about to respond when a sandy-blonde haired boy popped his head into their compartment.

"Hey, Warren," the boy greeted before he gave a quick look in Draco's direction, he was obviously somewhat unsure and intimidated by the upper classman's presence.

"Hey, Brad," he returned.

"I didn't know you were on the train. Want to come sit with me, Jimmy and Dan? We have a compartment just a few over."

Warren looked over at Draco unsure of what he should do, "Ummm…"

"Go on," he waved, "go join your friends. I'll give you those spell lessons later."

"Right, I'll see you later, Malfoy."

As soon as Autwin junior left the senior one suddenly stepped into view.

"Did I actually witness you and my brother being civil?" Krista asked bewildered at witnessing the exchange.

Draco chuckled lightly. He couldn't believe it either, "Surprised?"

"Very," she nodded, "Does that count as a Christmas miracle?"

Draco just shook his head at her jest of humor, "So what are you doing here? I thought you were having girl talk with your friends."

She shrugged, "I needed to stretch my legs a bit." Draco began to wonder if she was alright. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or what, but something seemed off about her.

"So, a question."

"Hmmmm?" Krista mused as she blinked rapidly waking herself back into reality. To Draco it did appear that the Ravenclaw had something on her mind.

"What does girl talk actually involve?"

"Oh, you know we talk about ribbons and unicorns-the usual girly stuff," she smiled lightly, but it didn't seem as bright as it normally was. "Can I join you?"

"I don't know, I was looking forward to having the whole compartment to myself, but I don't think sharing it with a pretty girl could hurt," he joked, but his smirk disappeared when he noticed the touch of pink colouring Krista's cheeks and the far off distant look in her eyes he caught before she directed her gaze to the floor. The solemn look on her face was enough to make him pause. "Are you okay?"

"What?" she blinked as she mentally hit herself. Krista had to stop dazing in and out especially in front of Draco. She had to stop dwelling on the conversation she just had with her friends and push it back to the far reaches of her mind. "Oh, I'm just tired that's all. I guess there was just too much excitement for me this past week."

"Come here," he said as he lightly tugged on her hand to pull her down next to him.

Krista could already feel herself blushing from the simple contact. It meant nothing, absolutely nothing, there was no hidden meaning, secret motive, nothing. Becca and Luna were just looking for something that wasn't there. It was all in their heads. Though she had no idea what was going on in her own mind. She was too tired and too overwhelmed to think anything over clearly. This past week had just about driven her to the point of exhaustion and she was dying to get to school and crash in her bed till morning came and just forget the entire conversation with her friends.

"You sure you're alright?" Draco asked again concerned enough to even go to the lengths of feeling her personal temperature by placing his hand on her forehead. "You do feel a little warm. You're not getting sick, are you? I hope you didn't catch anything from me or your brother."

Krista tried not to let show of how his actions and the concerned tone in his voice flustered her. He was close, way too close, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. "I'm fine," she tried to convince him as she lightly swatted his hand away. "I just need a good nights sleep and I'll be right as rain. No need to worry over me."

"Why not sleep now?" he suggested. "Take a little catnap and I'll wake you when we get to Hogwarts."

It was a tempting offer, but one that she had to refuse. She had no idea how she would even feel comfortable with her overthinking everything right now. "No, it's fine. I'll just wait till we get to Hogwarts."

"Sleep," he insisted, well more like he ordered. Draco wasn't blind. He could obviously see how desperately Krista needed to catch up on her sleep. She would probably end up falling over by the time they got to school. "It's still going to be a long while before we get there. Might as well get what sleep you can."

Krista sighed tiredly as she leaned back in her seat. She knew he was right. She was already having a hard enough time keeping her eyes open and now that she thought about it the clinking and clanking of the train on the tracks was somewhat lulling. "Okay," she murmured softly letting her eyes close, as the call of sleep grew stronger. Then, without thinking, she let her head drop so that it rested against Draco's shoulder. She was too tired to even notice what she was doing as she breathed in a comforting smell of wood combined with a touch of peppermint. Before she knew it she was drifting off to dreamland.

Draco was more than surprised when he saw, never mind felt, the pressure of Krista's body press against his side. He knew she was beyond tired, yes, and most likely had no idea what she was doing, but that didn't stop the happy feeling that started to spread through his chest. For the rest of the journey Draco enjoyed watching the winter scenery pass by the window as he heard the deep relaxed breathing emanating from the brunette girl at his side.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Draco!" Blaise greeted Draco the moment he stepped out of the portrait hole and into the Slytherin common room.<p>

"Hey, Blaise," Draco returned. He hadn't seen his fellow Slytherin in a week, but he had sent a letter to him explaining a little of what had happened.

Blaise didn't waste anytime in questioning his friend, "So, how did it go?"

Draco sighed, "I got Dragon Pox."

Blaise paused for a moment, "And that would be my cue to take two steps back."

"Oh, relax," Draco told him, "I'm fine now."

"Right," Blaise said, but kept a safe distance between them all the same. "So, it didn't go that great then?"

"Not exactly, but I did have her at my beck and call the entire time."

"Not bad, mate, not bad."

"So did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened. Eversion happened. That guy was stalking the halls like a crazed werewolf looking for either one of you."

Draco rolled his eyes at hearing this bit of information, "We were gone all week. He really couldn't figure out that we were no longer in the school? Brainless git."

Blaise didn't look all the too happy about it either, "He even came up to me asking where the two of you were."

"What did you tell him?"

Blaise grinned, "That you kidnapped her and were having your beastly way with her."

"Blaise," he said hoping his friend would be a bit more serious about his answer, but couldn't help but smirk at the thought as he tried to picture how Eversion would respond to something like that.

"I jest, of course. I told him I didn't have a clue. He didn't seem to like that answer very much."

"Good. That guy is becoming more of a nuisance with each passing day."

Blaise agreed, "I'll say, he drives everyone around him up the damn wall. So are you planning on doing any under cover work now that you're back?"

"No, not today at least. In a good mood at the moment Blaise and I don't want anything to ruin it."

* * *

><p>AN: Once again thank you very much to all those that reviewed and are continuing to follow this story, you guys have no idea how happy that makes me feel! =D I hoped that you enjoyed this latest chapter!


	14. Of Secrets and Confessions

**Of Secrets and Confessions**

Krista woke up the next morning feeling like hell, groaning when she felt the sun's rays hit her face. She rolled over pulling the covers over her head realizing it was sometime in the afternoon. Krista was just thankful that it was Sunday and that classes wouldn't be starting again till tomorrow, which she wasn't really looking forward to at the moment.

Last night had been dreadful. Krista had gone straight to her dormitory upon arrival at Hogwarts but, as much as she needed it, sleep seemed to elude her. It wasn't because of the nap that she had on the train; oh no, that had been wonderful and probably one of the best she had ever had, but it wasn't enough to make her as well rested as she would have liked to be. No, it was her overthinking mind that had kept her up for the better part of the night all because of a certain damn Slytherin; a certain Draco Malfoy. Actually, it was her fault; all her fault due to her deprival of sleep at her grandfather's. On second thought she blamed her brother and grandfather. They were far beyond demanding with their moaning and groaning about being stuck in bed for their own good. If they didn't have her running around the house all week she wouldn't be in this predicament. How could she have fallen asleep like that against him!? She had been tossing and turning all night about how she could have done such a thing. Her sleepiness at the time was no excuse to her. Worst of all was that Draco didn't seem to mind her intrusion into his personal bubble space. When Draco had woken her up on the train to let her know of their arrival she found that he had draped his long black winter overcoat over her. She could just imagine herself going beet red at the realization of that little detail and he wore this damn arrogant smirk that drove her crazy. He practically wore it all the way up to the castle. What the hell did that bloody smirk mean?! Why did he put his coat on her? He wasn't that freaking considerate! No doubt he was going to tease her about it at some point or another.

_Stupid, bloody, arrogant Slytherin, _she cursed in her head. Just thinking about the incident made her want to stay in bed all day for no way did she want to risk running into him. For certain he would tease her about it in any number of ways. And it just wasn't the thought of Draco that was on her mind, it was her friends too. She was still a bit upset with them and how they dealt with her problem. They weren't exactly very helpful on the subject as much as Krista thought they would be. Instead of trying to help her lessen the pressure and anxiety she was feeling they only seemed to add more to the pile. Her mind was getting too cluttered now, too overwhelmed with everything.

Krista felt her stomach growl hungrily. She remembered how she skipped out on the feast last night only to hide herself in her dorm as there were just certain people that she just didn't want to deal with-her friends, Draco, and not to mention a certain Hufflepuff. Krista was sure that if she had encountered him last night on the way to the Great Hall she would have turned him into a singing matchbox.

With another groan Krista decided to get out of bed. She couldn't exactly hide herself in the tower all day as much as the thought appealed to her. She needed to eat sooner or later. Hopefully, she could just sneak her way all the way to the Great Hall without running into anybody. Though with her luck she doubted she would succeed.

Krista reluctantly sat up on the bed to stretch feeling her muscles tighten and hearing her bones crack at the movement. Looking around the familiar room she saw that none of her roommates were to be seen. It was probably best that they weren't here for she felt far too cranky to deal with anyone at the moment. Krista was about to stand up and get dressed when she heard a tentative knock at the door and then she saw a fair head poke inside.

"Hey," Becca said a bit sheepishly, which was unusual since Becca was pretty assertive towards everybody. She rarely beat around the bush about anything.

Krista sighed tiredly. She wasn't ready to face her friend just yet, "You don't have to knock-it's your dorm too," she mumbled just loud enough for Becca to hear.

"I know, but… can we come in?"

Krista shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Becca opened the door fully to reveal Luna standing somewhat timidly behind her before entering the room and closing the door quietly behind them to allow for private conversation from prying ears that might listen in from the common room down below.

Both of the Ravenclaws were quiet for a moment with each of them wearing guilty looks on their faces. "Look we just wanted to say sorry about yesterday," Becca started.

"There were some things that we shouldn't have said," Luna continued in a small voice, "We didn't mean to push our thoughts on you the way we did. Instead of helping like we should have we just overwhelmed you even more. We hope that you can forgive us for our behavior." Both of them looked very sorry for their actions, but it was Luna's big round puppy dog eyes that broke Krista down. Poor Luna looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment at the thought of her upsetting her friend.

"I'm sorry too," Krista apologized as she played mindlessly with one of the corners of her covers. "Maybe I did overreact a little by giving you guys the cold-shoulder last night. And I do appreciate your thoughts and opinions, but I mean, don't you think I'm already confused enough by trying to sort this whole thing out?"

"We know, we know," Becca said in an understanding tone as she walked over to join her on the bed to give her friend a much needed hug, "but we're just trying to give you a push in the right direction."

"I know you guys have the best intentions for me, but try to help me out here. Not put my mind in overload with all these other possibilities and suggestions. Help me get rid of all this other clutter in my head before adding to the pile, huh?" she gave a somewhat strangled laugh. Damn, she could feel herself starting to tear up for no reason. Blame lack of sleep.

"And you know we'll help you in anyway we can," Luna said as she too came over to join them. She pulled the desk chair next to Krista's bed to sit on. "So what is the biggest pile of laundry we can help you clear out of your mind? We'll wash it, fold it and put all back neat and tidy. One step at a time."

Krista laughed at the laundry reference, "Thanks, Luna."

Becca gave Luna a funny look, "You picture her head full of dirty laundry?"

"I always have piles of clothes in my room that I can never seem to tidy up. I believe that gargalls keep making a mess every time I clean my room."

"Right," Becca played along with the reference, "so what is the biggest hamper of clothes that you need to deal with first, Krista?"

Krista had no idea where on earth to even begin, "I just don't know what to do."

"About Malfoy?" Luna asked.

"Ya, I just don't know what to think anymore. Especially talking to the two of you the other day. Now my head is in more of a mess that it was before. I blame you two for adding more laundry to the pile," she pointed accusingly at them.

"Oh, your head was always screwed up," Becca chuckled, "Even before you met us. So what do you think you should do?"

"I. Don't. Know," Krista repeated ever so slowly. Was that not clear to anyone?

"Okay, so we're working from square one here."

Krista grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest, "Do you really think he has feelings for me?" she mumbled into it.

Becca looked at Krista and wondered where all this self-doubt and negativity was coming from. The idea of Malfoy falling for her friend wasn't entirely inconceivable. "Well, let's see, he's been hanging out with you, putting up with your kid brother and buying you jewelry; ya, I would say so. But question is -how do you feel about him?" From what she had heard from Krista in her stories about Malfoy, he seemed to have done much more than to keep the status of "friendship" between the two of them.

"I don't know," Krista lied, well half lied, to her friends. She knew that feelings were there; she just didn't know how to approach them given the situation.

"You don't know?" repeated Luna. Surely Krista would have at least some idea of what she thought about the whole thing. Luna had always been secretly hoping that the two would end up together. They really did make a nice couple.

"Krista," Becca said, "I know you don't remember this, but once upon a time last year before your little disappearance you were actually pretty much head over heels for this guy."

"I know, I know it's just—"

"You know?!" both Becca and Luna exclaimed at the same time. Krista winced at her slip up. They weren't suppose to find out like this. In fact, she had planned to never tell her friends about her memory of returning from her "little cat" incident from last year.

Luna was left without words, which was no problem for Becca to do the rest of the talking, "Wait how could you-? You remembered, didn't you! Everything from your disappearance! You remember everything about him!"

"Yes," Krista mumbled into her pillow grasping onto it even tighter now as if hoping it would absorb her and allow her to escape from this conversation.

"When did this happen?" Luna asked once she found her voice again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Becca demanded, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Krista decided she owed it to her friends to come clean about everything, "Look, yes, I did forget at first. I couldn't remember a thing, but after a few months went by I did start to remember things and before I knew it I could recall everything that happened during my time as a cat." She clearly remembered the amount of confusion that came with it with recalling all the memories. Needless to say it was a bit overwhelming at the time with her feelings all scrambled together.

"But why didn't you tell us-your best friends?" Krista couldn't bear to look at the pained look on Becca's face as she tried to understand why she kept something like this from them.

"Because I knew if I told you then you would start pushing me even harder to do something about my crush on him. He admitted to liking me, Becca. I heard him when he unconsciously told me when I was a cat." Krista remembered that day as though it had just happened yesterday. That evening last year in his dorm room, her being this little scamp of a cat and Draco sitting lax in his desk chair with nothing but candle light eliminating the room. When he admitted to liking her he never thought twice about her being the cat he was confessing to. And then when he discovered the truth... his face, his expression… Merlin she didn't even want to think about it. After that incident it left Krista wondering where Draco stood now in all of this.

"Krista, I wouldn't have pushed you to do anything that you didn't want to do. And if he did say that then you could have gone after him."

Krista sighed, "He said that last year, Becca. No doubt he would have gotten over it by now."

"You don't know that," Becca told her.

"You saw the look on his face once he found out that I was the cat."

Becca felt sympathy for her friend. This whole thing was tossed and turned all over the place, but she knew it was up to herself and Luna to get Krista on track. "Yes, I did, but Krista, look where you are right now. You think that if Malfoy didn't like you that he would want to be around you? Of course not. Take my word for it, the prince has fallen for you."

"How can you possibly know that?" Krista asked helplessly.

"Why don't you go talk to him about it?" Luna offered.

Krista groaned loudly just at the thought of it, "Oh boy, won't that be a conversation, indeed." That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"You never know till you try," Luna pointed out.

"Easier said than done, Luna." Krista knew that her friend was only trying to help by pointing out all her options for her, but that particular idea just wasn't going to fly.

"Well, let's be clear here," Becca began, "You do like him, right?"

"Yes," Krista admitted, "I like him alright. Probably more than I should. But why would he even consider being with a girl like me anyway?"

Becca rolled her eyes at the question, "Let's see, could it be because you're smart, witty, creative, fun, freaking awesome and don't have a face that resembles a pug."

Krista smirked at the last remark directed towards a certain obsessed Slytherin girl, "Thanks."

Becca smiled, "Well, that is what you are. And more," she paused, "You know what I think, Krista, is that you're afraid of getting hurt again, but you know what? You've got to go out there and try. I know Daniel hurt you bad, but you've got to move on from that."

"I know… I know," she said slowly, "So what do you guys expect me to do? Just go right up to him and ask him? I don't have any idea for certain what his feelings are towards me."

"Look," said Becca, "Luna and I can say all we want to you and give you whatever suggestions we have, but in the end it all comes down to what you decide, not us. And if you don't like the forward approach why not try to be a little more observant about his actions around you the next time you two talk?" she shrugged, "Maybe you'll be able to see the hints and clues you need to figure him out."

Krista pondered for a moment on Becca's words. Her idea wasn't completely ridiculous and it did seem pretty simple and subtle. It certainly was better than any other thought that had come across her mind. Perhaps it couldn't hurt to try it just for the hell of it.

"Maybe you're right," Krista replied as she managed to run a hand through her messy bedhead hair. She was just going to have to wait and see what her findings were before she thought further about anything concerning Draco. Krista nearly jumped out of her bed when she heard her stomach gurgle loudly. While talking with her friends she had completely forgotten all about the thought of food.

Becca and Luna laughed at the suddenness of it, which caused Krista to do the same. "Come on," Luna said through a fit of giggles, "let's all go down to the Great Hall and get you something to eat."

"Ya," added Becca, "take a break from your boy troubles for a while and let's go have one last day of fun before," she feigned a shiver, "classes start."

Krista laughed, "Sounds like a plan," she agreed before she got up to use the girl's bathroom to get ready and dressed for what remained of the day. Her friends were right, she needed to put her troubles in the back of her mind and forget her worries for the time being. She had no doubt that she would have plenty of time later to fret about her troublesome Draco problems tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone! Please please forgive me for the late update my life is pretty much hectic right now, it's crazy! Between juggling work and now school work on top of it all, well let's just say i'm doing all that i can to make time for continuing to write this story because believe me there isn't anything more i want to do than burn all my homework and just write stories all day long. Sigh, it is but a dream =)


	15. Teasing Truths

Draco stood stiff as a board in Potions class with a blank expression trying to not show how frustrated he really was. It was Friday morning and it had been a week since he had been back at Hogwarts and not once has he been able to have a moment alone with Krista since their return. He knew that she wasn't avoiding him by any means; it was just that there were… obstacles.

"Drakey!" Speaking of which.

Draco winced as the high-pitched voice pierced his eardrums as he reluctantly looked to his left at Pansy-one of his more difficult obstacles.

"Can you cut my Sopophorus bean for me?"

"Do it yourself," Draco snapped as he started adding more of his ingredients to the potion the class had been instructed to brew, Draught of Living Death, before the end of class. Ever since classes had started Pansy had been a non-stop annoyance and pest. Draco couldn't recall one time this past week where she had spared him a moment's peace. Even with Blaize's help it was still difficult to escape her. Hell, he ran into Krista just outside the Great Hall two days ago and all they could do was exchange greetings before Pansy had come along and forcibly dragged him off to the Slytherin house table.

As he begun to stir the contents in his cauldron Draco looked over to the opposite corner of the room to see Krista chatting animately with Odeir at her table. She seemed to be laughing at something her friend had said before she caught his eye. The Ravenclaw gave him a friendly smile as Odeir refocused her attention on her own potion. Little did he know she was watching the exchange from the corner of her eye secretly grinning. Draco smirked back, but it immediately disappeared as Pansy continued to pester him about helping her with her potion which was failing miserably. It had somehow turned a bright purple colour when it was suppose to be a murky dark grey as was Draco's. He quickly shot Krista a helpless look as he mouthed the words "help me". Krista chuckled at his actions lightly before offering a sympathetic smile and mouthing "sorry" back to him.

Her attention was suddenly torn away from him when she noticed that her cauldron was starting to bubble over at an alarming pace. Almost instantly Professor Slughorn came over to address the situation.

"Again, Ms. Autwin?" Draco barely heard the Professor ask perplexed. This would have been the third time this period that Krista's potion had failed in some way.

"I don't understand, Professor," Krista said looking equally confused. "I'm following the instructions in the book to the letter. I know I'm adding the right ingredients and everything," she sighed, "I don't get it."

Professor Slughorn was quiet for a moment, "If you are doing what you say you are, my dear, then I myself am not too certain why you are getting such devastating results. You usually perform quite excellently in my class. Your first concoction turned pink and then your last one practically leapt out onto the floor. Good thing it didn't make it out the door," he commented.

"Should I start over again, Professor?" she asked.

"I do encourage you to try again, Ms. Autwin," he looked at her sympathetically, "You still have a little less than an hour to make one more attempt. I would stay close by and observe you, but-" Slughorn was cut off as a small sizzling sound was heard coming from the other side of the room. The potions teacher sighed heavily, "But as you can see I have my hands a little full at the moment… though," he paused as his beady eyes lit up with an idea coming to mind. He suddenly looked across the room. "Draco!" the man called as he suddenly bustled over to their table.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco replied.

"How are you coming along with your potion?"

"I just finished, sir."

"Excellent!" Slughorn said cheerfully before continuing, "Then perhaps if you would be so kind as to help Ms. Autwin with her assignment. Poor girl isn't quite sure where she is going wrong and usually I would personally assist her, but I unfortunately must equally lend my assistance to others in the class. You are one of my top students so perhaps you can be the guiding hand that she needs right now. See if you can pinpoint where she might be going wrong. Could you do that for me?"

Draco didn't hesitate to reply, "Of course, sir."

"Fantastic!" Slughorn exclaimed, "I knew I could count on you, Draco," he said has he clamped him on the shoulder before striding off quickly as he saw a student's robes catch fire.

Draco didn't wait long before he made his way over to Krista and Odeir's table. He completely ignored Pansy's objections and complaints of abandoning her, who he was more than grateful to leave behind. Draco instantly enjoyed the moment of peace he discovered at the Ravenclaw's table when he got there.

"Hey," Krista greeted looking a bit bewildered at his presence, "what brings you over here?"

"Did Parkinson finally release you from her talons?" Odeir couldn't help but attempt taunting him.

Draco simply ignored her comment, "Slughorn asked me to come over and help a certain student," he looked knowingly at Krista who looked at him sheepishly. "Did you go slack over the holidays or what?"

Krista ran a hand frustratingly through her hair, "Don't start with me, Mr. Prefect. I've been following the book exactly. Hell, Becca and I did all the steps together the first time and her's didn't end up in such a mess as mine," she looked accusingly at her friend. "What's so special about your technique?"

Odeir smiled, "The potion gods just happen to like me today," she said cheekily.

Draco wasn't certain if he was seeing this or not, but he thought he might have caught a quick glimpse of a mischievous glint in Odeir's eye, though he merely shrugged it off not thinking too much of it. "Well, I'm here to observe to see where you're going wrong."

"I haven't been doing anything wrong," Krista mumbled sourly.

Draco smirked, "Says the girl who is on her fourth attempt."

Krista was about to retort when Becca stepped in, "Well, I'm going to wash out my cauldron and everything. Have fun, you two," she said with a little too much cheer for Draco's liking as she went off to the stone basins leaving him alone with Krista- much to his delight.

"Here's hoping that the fourth time is the charm," he said earning a small glare from Krista.

Draco sat on a work stool next to Krista as he watched her concoct her potion. So far she had done everything right and as far as he could see the Ravenclaw knew what she was doing. Perhaps her earlier results were to blame on expired ingredients or something else along those lines.

"So far ,so good," he commented.

"Don't jinx me just yet," she smirked not taking her eyes off her work. Draco wondered if she were to somehow fail yet another time how much she would be tempted to hurl the cauldron right across the room. If she did he hoped that it would somehow find Pansy as its mark and put her in the Hospital wing for a week or so.

"How does it feel to be back?" she asked.

"It would be better it I could get Pansy off my back," he couldn't help, but complain. The girl was absolutely driving him up the fucking wall.

Krista quickly looked up at something before looking at him again shaking her head, "Parkinson is currently glaring daggers in my direction right now."

Draco had purposely had his back turned to that particular side of the room to avoid any longing looks or insufferable fluttering of eyelashes from his fellow Slytherin.

"You have no idea what it's like," he groaned as he held his head in one hand, "She refuses to give me a moment's peace." Draco looked up to see Krista giving him a deadpan look.

"Seriously?"

Draco instantly noticed his mistake, "Oh, right, of course look who I'm talking to." He mentally hit himself; of course, how could he possibly forget Snugglepuff of all people.

Krista chuckled, "Well, good to know that you know my pain."

"Speaking of which have you-?"

"Run into Daniel," Krista finished for him, "No, thankfully. Though it's surprising really, but hey I'll take what I can get."

"Well, lucky you," he said sarcastically, "Meanwhile, I have Pansy following around as if she were my own shadow." And that wasn't his only complaint. Draco wished for those days back with Krista when Hogwarts was practically deserted instead of all… this. The returning of the students, the homework, the classes, and everything else that came with it. Classes weren't too bad since Slytherin had four classes with Ravenclaw throughout the week though he terribly missed having Krista practically all to himself as he did during the holidays.

There was a comfortable silence between them before Krista spoke up, "You know, this is the most I have talked to you all week," she remarked quietly.

"I know. It's kind of hard to believe."

"It feels kind of weird not talking to you everyday after these past few weeks."

"Miss my company that much, do you?" he smirked as Krista added chopped valerian root into the brew.

"Well… ya," he noticed she said that a bit nervously as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really," Draco said unable to keep the smugness out of the tone of his voice. So she had been thinking about him, huh? Draco could obviously tell by the signs Krista was unconsciously giving him. The slight shakiness in her voice, the blush colouring her cheeks and the fact that she was purposely avoiding eye contact with him. Since when did Krista get so uneasy when they were having simple conversations together? Draco never took note of behavior like this except… well in embarrassing situations between them. What had changed? He couldn't help but wonder. Then again he did, after all, have his own experience with the opposite sex to look back on and, with the conclusion he came up with, there was no doubt that he was wrong about it. If his conclusion was right, would he be pushing his luck if he played with her for a bit? Should he risk that after all that he had accomplished up till now? Draco looked closely at Krista who still had her head down, looking to be completely focused on her work. Oh, hell he was going to have some fun. She just looked so vulnerable and flustered in a way that he had just never seen her before and it was just so damn tempting. Thougt of course he was going to keep it in moderation. _For the moment,_ he mentally grinned as he casually got up from his seat and closed the short distance between them leaving only a few inches between them.

Draco leaned his side against the table completely at ease. "I've missed your company as well," he murmured lowly so only she could hear. Draco noticed Krista's breathing picking up slightly as she added the final ingredient, crushed snake fangs, into the cauldron.

Krista still didn't look at him, "Well, we are friends after all, right?"

_For now, _he thought as he carefully watched her begin to stir her ladle counter-clockwise as the textbook instructed. Draco looked closely to see that her hand was slightly shaking. "Of course," he said, "so how about after classes we spend some time together?"

Krista finally snapped her gaze up to look at him. That seemed to have gotten her attention. Her hand stopped mid stir, "Today?" she asked her voice sounding just a tad high pitched more than normal as she fully noticed just how close he was to her.

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked innocently as she instantly redirected her deep brown eyes on her cauldron once more.

She tried to sound casual as she replied, "No—No, that's fine. Completely—totally-fine." Was it just him or was Krista fucking adorable when she stumbled over her words? Damn it, it was just too much fun to see her all flustered and out of sorts.

"Good," he smirked even wider. "Would you mind if I send you an owl later on about where to meet?"

"Ummm, ya, that sounds good," she struggled to say as she resumed stirring once more only to stop again trying to think of where it was she left off.

Draco boldly grasped her hand, "Two more stirs counter-clockwise," he went through the motion with her almost agonizingly slow, "and one final one clockwise." He let the contact last a moment longer than necessary before letting go, "And you're done." And just in time too for class would be ending shortly.

"Right, thank you," Krista said a little breathless. Good thing she wasn't looking at him at the moment because Draco was fully aware that he grinning practically from ear to ear.

"So, I'll see you later then." Draco was surprised to see Krista drag her head up to look him in the eye.

"Ya, I'll see you then," she said softly a shy smile gracing her lips.

Without another word Draco went back to his table to finish packing away the last of his potion instruments, his heart pounding hard in his chest the entire time. He spent the last five minutes getting her all rattled up and all it takes from her is a simple smile to get him going. Well, he supposed it served him right after what he just did and, no doubt, he was going to be going to hell for it. He didn't, however, regret it one bit... not one damn bit.

Krista sank down in her seat once Draco left the classroom along with the other students that filed out on theway to their next class.

'_What the hell was that?' _she thought. He was toying with her, right? Too smug for his own good, of course. All she said was one innocent simple thing and he just—he just, what? Since when did Draco act that way around her? Never. Krista couldn't believe it. Her hands were sweaty, her breathing was irregular, her heart was thudding rapidly in her chest, and her legs felt as if they have turned into noodles. She inwardly groaned wondering how she could have possibly acted like such an idiot; stumbling over her words, refusing to meet his steel cool gaze, acting all nervous and jumpy. It was pathetic really. During the time she had spent with Draco these past few weeks never once had she acted like such a schoolgirl. Hell, she was a freaking schoolgirl for Merlin's sake. She blamed Becca and Luna for putting thoughts in her head. Seriously.

"Krista? Earth to Krista, hello?"

Krista blinked once before refocusing her gaze to see Becca standing off to her right, "What?" she asked blankly. Now that she saw her, Krista wondered where Becca had been this entire time. She really couldn't have been washing her cauldron this entire time, could she?

"What?" Becca rolled her eyes, "What happened with _Drakey_?" she mimicked Parkinson laughing, but stopped when she saw that Krista wasn't doing the same as she usually would. "What's wrong?" Becca asked a bit concerned. "You look like you just saw a muggle walking through the castle. What exactly happened between you guys?"

Krista was still in somewhat of a shock about her conversation with Draco, "I—I…" Damn it, how was she suppose to explain to her what had just happened, "I honestly have no idea."

* * *

><p>"It's a date!" Becca exclaimed not even trying to hide the big stupid grin that was on her face.<p>

"It is not!" Krista wheeled on her.

"Is too," her friend laughed. Krista groaned she was already regretting telling Becca about what had transpired between her and Draco in potions class. It was lunchtime and her and Becca had hold themselves up in their dorm along with Luna. None of the other girls in their room would be coming back anytime soon.

"What were his exact words?" asked Luna who was lying on her bed with her feet swinging in the air.

Krista rubbed her head in frustration as she paced around the room; this conversation wasn't exactly going in her favour at the moment. "He said 'how about after classes we spend some time together' that's all he said. The word 'date' was not used," she argued.

"Are you seriously denying this?" Becca continued as she lazily walked around the room towards them. "There is such a thing called 'loopholes' you know."

"It's true," Luna agreed, "Slytherins are all a cunning lot."

"Yep, and this one slithered right into her heart," Becca playfully nudged Krista in the side as she passed her to sit next to Luna. "You should have seen it, Luna," she smirked, "he really worked some magic on her, I tell you, it was quite the show."

Krista looked at Becca accusingly, "You didn't hear a word we were saying," she stated matter-of-factly, "you were all the way on the opposite side of the room."

"That may be, but I do have eyes, Krista. I'm not blind," Becca responded, showing off her signature evil grin. For Krista it was never ever a good sign for her. "He so had you swooning all over him. You were so flustered after he walked away I thought you were going to fall right over."

"Swooning?" Luna repeated looking very pleased with hearing that little tidbit of information. "I've never seen you swoon before, Krista. You didn't swoon over Daniel, did you?"

"No, she didn't," Becca sing-songed.

"I wasn't that fluster," Krista said defensively, though it was probably true. Never once could she recall Daniel getting her heart pounding in such a way.

"Sure you were," Becca waved her off. "So when are you meeting lover boy for your date?" she continued her onslaught of teasing much to Krista's dismay.

"Okay, first off it's not a date. Second, for the love of quidditch, please don't call him that ever again," she begged, "And thirdly, I have no idea," she huffed. Hell, Becca could be such a pain in the ass when she wanted to be. Couldn't she tell that she was already stressed out enough over this and didn't need this verbal abuse right now?

"Well, he said that he would let you know by owl, right?" Luna thankfully intervened.

"Ya, he did, why?" Krista asked trying to see where her friend was going with this.

"Because I think you are just about to find out," she said as she pointed over to the window where a large spotted eagle owl was just about to tap on the glass with its beak. There was no doubt that it was Draco's. Opening the window Krista located the small role of paper that was tied to one of its twig like legs. After removing it the great bird took off soaring high above the school grounds. Closing the window shut from the cold winter air Krista turned to face her friends, note in hand.

Slowly Krista unrolled the small scrap of paper to read:

_Meet me in the R.O.R at 5 o'clock sharp._

_D.M_

"So, what does it say?" asked an eager Luna.

"He wants me to meet him at 5 o'clock," Krista said a little dumbfounded as a million thoughts began running through her head.

"Let me see that," Becca said as she snatched the note right out of her hands.

"_Meet me in the R.O.R at 5 o'clock sharp,"_ she read with a slightly confused look.

"What does R.O.R stand for?" asked Luna peering over at the note herself.

"Oooooo, a secret rendezvous spot?" Becca guessed.

Krista felt her throat go dry. R.O.R was the Room of Requirement and anything could happen in there, literally anything could happen in there. It was private; it was secluded, secret, unknown. In a nutshell it was the perfect place for any "date". She had no idea what she was getting into now. Krista wouldn't know until the moment where her foot stepped through that secret door and deep down it terrified her.

"Damn it," she said with sudden realization, "it is a date."

Becca laughed out loud at her friends stricken expression, "Fuck ya, it's a date."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I'm going to be honest with you guys and admit that I am kind of scared of this chapter since it has been a while since I've written anything (damn you school!) but please tell me what you think so I can write some more.


	16. Heartbeat Panic

**Heartbeat Panic **

As soon as Transfiguration, the final lesson of the day, was over Draco quickly packed up his books and exited the classroom as fast as he could. At the moment he was in an impatient mood. Ever since Potions this morning the rest of the day seemed to slowly drag on much to his frustration. It was three o'clock and he only had two more hours before he met up with Krista.

"Hey, Draco wait up!"

Already halfway down the corridor heading for the Grand staircase Draco snapped his head around to see Blaise jogging, trying to catch up to him. "What's the rush?" he asked once he got close.

"Nothing," Draco replied quickly as he continued down the corridor taking up his swift pace once again. Not only was he in a hurry to get ready for his meeting with Krista, but there was also something else he needed to get away from before it was too late. And right now he didn't have the time or the patience to put up with it.

Blaise followed him showing no signs that he was having any trouble in keeping up with his friend's long strides. "No, no, I know you. Something is definitely up. You've been in a mood all afternoon. What's going on?"

Draco sighed in frustration. Couldn't Blaise wait till later to question him? "I'm meeting up with Krista later, alright."

"What?!" Blaise asked surprised before a big grin formed on his face, "So you finally asked her out? Hey wait," he paused for a moment thinking, "is that what the two of you were talking about in potions?"

Draco rolled his eyes; he really _really_ didn't have time for this. "You sure are nosy today, Blaise," he said slightly irritated.

Blaise smirked taking his response as a yes. "What are friends for? I make it a point to meddle in your business."

"Yes, yes," Draco said in haste, "now that I've satisfied your curiosity will you let me be on my way?"

"Not so fast," Blaise continued to grin clearly enjoying this, "So, what do you have up your sleeve for this evening?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," he replied impatiently, "Just know that I've got a plan."

"Right, cause you've had that plan for, what, over a year?"

"Shut it," Draco practically grounded out as he added more speed to his already fast pace as they rounded the corner at the end of the hall. If he walked any faster he would be practically sprinting down the corridor. This time Blaise struggled to keep up. He wasn't going to admit it, but yes he had something in mind if he were ever to go out with Krista. Draco had begun to think about it even more since they started spending all that quality time together. He was certain whatever he could conjure up would be much better than anything Eversion ever did. Draco thought Krista deserved something that would really sweep her off her feet, but no way was he ever going to confess to Blaise about such things. Ever.

"For Merlin's sake, slow down," Blaise huffed as he caught up, "Jeeze, you sure are eager to meet up with your girl. I've never seen you look so stressed out over a girl before."

Draco instantly stopped spinning on his heel to face his friend, "I'm not stressed!" he snapped, "I'm just trying to get as far away as I can before—"

"Drakey!" a shrilly-loud voice pierced through the corridor making both boys cringe for the voice belonged to no other than Pansy Parkinson. They both looked down the corridor from which they came but thankfully saw no sign of the Slytherin girl… yet the clicking of shoes on the stone floor could be heard getting closer and closer.

"Oh," Blaise's eyes lit up in understanding, "So you were—"

"Ya," Draco cut him off knowing full well what the end of his friend's sentence was going to be.

"Before she—"

"Ya."

"Well, now that is a problem."

"You think?" Draco said in a deadpan tone as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Distract her," he ordered before leaving Blaise behind for, after all, it served him right for slowing him down. If Pansy caught up to him now he would have more than a difficult time trying to pry her off of him and he was already short on time as it was.

"What?!" Blaise gapped.

"You're the one who held me up," Draco argued pointing a finger accusingly at him, "if you weren't so damn slow I'd be on the other side of the castle by now."

"Fine," Blaise grumbled as he watched Draco continue on his way without him, "And just what is it that you expect me to do?"

"I don't know-lock her in a broom closet or something," Draco called back, "Just keep her off my back for a few hours."

"Easier said then done," Blaise moaned, "You owe me big time for this, Draco!"

"Ya, whatever!" he waved him off as he rounded the next corner and stepped onto the Grand staircase knowing that Blaise would eventually get over for having abandoned him to deal with Parkinson on his own and right now he had more important things on his mind. Krista. How would she react when she saw what he had in store for her? She would be crazy to reject him, right? Draco had to push such questions out of his mind for everything was going to fine just fine. It had to.

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the day Krista had remained in a somewhat state of denial with everything that involved Draco. It all seemed so obvious yet so very hard to believe at the same time, as if that wasn't confusing enough. Because of this the rest of the day seemed to have gone by in a blurry haze with her mind in overdrive. She couldn't recall any of her afternoon lessons and forget about even trying to remember what her professors lectured about. Thankfully, Becca was kind enough to recap everything for her and offered to lend her class notes for her to copy down later. Her friend seemed a little more sympathetic with her this afternoon than she was on their lunch hour and for that Krista was grateful. She was already stressed out enough as it was and now, before she knew it, she stood before the wall that concealed the door to the Room of Requirement.<p>

Krista inwardly groaned, '_What the hell am I doing?'_ she asked herself for about the twentieth time this evening. It was ludicrous what was she doing by psyching herself out this way. Nothing was going to happen. Nothing. This was simply two friends hanging out to catch up on the past week's events; that's all or so she had kept telling herself all afternoon. Yet she couldn't shake the strange gut feeling that had been with her since lunch time. It was like anxiousness and paranoia all rolled into one tight ball that had taken up residence in her stomach.

'_Stop overthinking!' _she chided herself as she stared in annoyance at the blank wall. Krista tried to calm herself down just like Luna and Becca had tried to do before she left the haven of Ravenclaw tower. The two of them had tried to prepare her for her 'date' and she felt so stupid for the time she spent trying to pick out what clothes to wear. In the end Krista had chosen to just keep it casual with black sneakers, blue jeans, a simple black blouse and a dark green cardigan that Becca had continually poked fun at for obvious reasons. Her brown mane she had pulled back and gathered in a clip allowing a few loose strands to dangle and curl at the base of her neck. She was tempted to change before she left but convinced herself it would be silly to do for, after all, why would Draco care about what she wore? If he didn't like it then too bad for him. She liked what she wore and she was comfortable with it. And she didn't want to look like a complete idiot by showing up over dressed.

Krista sighed heavily, _'This is ridiculous,' _she thought as she rubbed her eyes. She knew she was stalling and she knew she had to get into that room and see what this was really about before she drove herself nuts. She breathed deeply closing her eyes and emptying her mind of all conflicting thoughts. When she opened them again her keen eyes caught the glimmer of silver on her wrist that secured the bracelet there. Krista looked at it thoughtfully as images of Draco began to fill her head. There were no conflicting thoughts or endless questions just simple memories of the past few weeks of the time they shared together. Krista knew before that time her feelings were unclear to her, but now there was no denying the emotions that she was feeling towards Draco. Sure he was arrogant, cocky and a bit of a smartass when he wanted to be, but even so she knew he wasn't as sinister as most people made him out to be. Krista knew that he could be kind, considerate, reliable, someone she could trust. As hard as it might be for some people to believe. And not to mention that he was downright handsome with those piercing stormy eyes, platinum blonde hair and with his tall lean figure how he seemed to tower over her… she blushed as she halted her train of thought as it started trailing off the main track. Point was she felt comfortable around him, more than she ever did with Daniel. And she felt safe around him and wanted to be with him.

Krista was snapped away from her thoughts as she saw the door to the Room of Requirement begin to reveal itself. She looked at her wristwatch seeing that it was ten minutes past five. Taking a deep breath she approached the door. She had already delayed long enough and in another five minutes, she was sure she would receive a lecture from Draco about proper punctuation. With her hand on the doorknob now Krista froze. Was she suppose to knock first or could she just simply walk in? Was he here or was Draco running late as well? Krista resisted the urge to repeatedly bang her head against the solid oak wood instead raising her fist, but before she could make contact with the door it suddenly opened with Draco appearing before her. He wore a plain white button down shirt, black trousers, and shiny black formal shoes, which was she guessed was casual by Draco standards.

"You're late, you know," he scowled down at her as he stepped into the hallway closing the door partway behind him just enough to leave a crack. With Draco in her line of vision there was no way Krista could look around him to get an idea of what waited beyond the doorway.

"I know, I know," Krista breathed out crossing her arms as she did. She stared down at the floor unable to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, okay, I just got held up," By her damn overthinking brain.

"I've been waiting patiently here for the past fifteen minutes for you to come," he continued to complain. "I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to show up."

Krista was starting to feel a little pestered by his tone with her and with that she found the courage to look up at him, "It's only been ten minutes," she corrected him, "I—" she broke off her sentence as she noticed the amusement dancing in his eyes and the smirk pulling at his lips. "You jackass," she pouted, lightly hitting his arm after realizing he was only toying with her.

"Oh, come on," he chuckled, "it's just too easy to tease you."

"Right," she rolled her eyes, "I already feel bad enough for being late. Do you have to give me a hard time about it as well?"

"But still you'll have to make it up to me for making me wait for you."

"Fine, next time we meet up I'll be the one that's early and you can be one that runs late," Krista replied sarcastically.

"I doubt that will happen," he replied.

Krista wasn't exactly sure what Draco meant by that, not too mention what was with the look he was giving her right now.

Draco casually leaned against the door, "So what was so important for you to keep me waiting?"

"Nothing," she replied a little too swiftly. No way was she going to tell him she had been standing here like an idiot while a war was raging on in her mind. Krista knew she had sounded a little more defensive than she meant to sound when Draco continued to pressure for a more explanatory answer for his question.

"You don't make it sound like nothing," he said his voice hardening a bit leaving Krista scrambling for words to respond with but none came to mind.

"I—I-"

"Did something happen on your way here?" he asked suspiciously. "Is Eversion bothering you again?"

"What?" Krista gasped. No, as odd as it had been Daniel had not once tried to confront her since returning to school. For what reason she had not the slightest idea, but she could ponder that later. "No—Draco nothing happened."

"Then what?" he persisted.

Try has hard as she might Krista could not help the words that came out of her mouth. "Is this a date?!" Krista cringed as soon as the question left her and clapped her hands over her mouth in case anything else should slip out. She hazard a glance at Draco whom she saw was a little wide eyed at her sudden outburst. If this wasn't a date and in truth he had no feeling towards her then she just really fucked up their friendship big time.

"Damn it…" she whispered to herself at the full realization of what she had just done. Draco was still staring at her blankly looking as though he was at a loss for words. Krista's mind raced as she tried to figure out how to make this right, but she in such a panic that she could barely form a sentence. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean—" she stopped her self before she could make the situation worse and in her state of panic her mind was screaming at her to flee, to turn away and not look back. But before she could even retreat a step she felt herself being held back. Draco had caught her left hand and she could clearly feel the warmth from it, but she didn't dare turn around to look at him. Instead she kept her gaze straightforward to focus on the far wall of the corridor.

"Is that what you want this to be?" she heard Draco ask quietly. Though in the complete silence of this area of the castle the volume of it seemed louder than it should have been.

Krista breathed deeply to try to get her nerves under control. "Well, is it?"

There was a moment of silence before he replied, "It can be what ever you want it to be, Krista. It's up to you, really."

"I don't understand…" Krista said slowly as she daringly turned to him, "you're giving me a choice?" When she forced herself to look him in the eye she saw how intently he was looking at her his eyes holding a storm of emotion just beneath the surface. What those emotions were Krista couldn't phantom, but she wanted to find out.

"Yes," Draco confirmed before he let a ghost of his signature smirk appear on his face. "Though, just so you know, I wouldn't turn away from the idea of it." But Krista could pick up a hint of sadness in his tone, a very thin silver lining of it. It was then that she started noticing the small details and telltale signs that Draco was giving off. Besides the tone of his voice there was the look in his eyes as if they were almost pleading at her to stay. And if his gaze wasn't evident enough there was the rigid stance in his posture and the way he was still securely holding onto her hand. The grip of his hand was strong enough to keep her from running away, but loose enough that should she decide that she didn't want this then she would be able to break free if she really tried. At first it was at the forefront of her mind, but now fleeing was the last thing that she wanted to do. The fear was still there and her nerves were an absolute wreck, but she was curious of where things might lead with the Slytherin boy before her.

Krista turned her captured hand palm up to clasp Draco's. "I wouldn't exactly be opposed to the idea of it either," offering him a small smile of reassurance feeling herself blush as she spoke the words.

In that instant Krista could practically feel his body language change. His shoulders relaxed with relief, his eyes were practically shining with glee, the grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly with his returning confidence. And, dare she say, she saw a ghost of a smile pass over his face before that smirk of his took over again.

"Then would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner, Ms. Autwin?" he asked; his voice low and seductive before bringing her hand to his lips to place a kiss on it. Krista couldn't stop the pleasant shiver from running up her spin at the touch of his warm lips on her exposed skin. And now that she had clear confirmation that this was a date her head was already spinning itself into a tizzy. Well, at least now all she had to worry about was not sounding like a complete fool for the rest of the evening.

"Yes, I would like that very much," she tried to say without her shyness seeping into her tone.

Pushing the door to the Room of Requirement back open Draco gently tugged her along with him. Krista was overflowing with curiosity at just what this night had in store for her.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright I got this chapter done and posted for you guys just in time for Christmas! Finally making some progress on Krista's and Draco's relationship (I know about time right? lol) Anyways I hope you like it and i wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and all that jazz =D And in case i don't get the chance to post anything new by New Years then I hope you all have a safe and Happy New Year! Till next chapter folks ;)


	17. Date Night

**A/N: I know I know it's finally here! I'm finally getting this relationship really rolling now. Word of caution folks honestly this is my first attempt at writing a "romantic" scene so sorry if you find it lovey dovey or chessy in any way so please be gentle with your comments. Thank you! And also Yay me for getting this up before New Year's! Wishing you all a magical Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Date Night<strong>

When Krista first arrived for her meeting, now their first official date, with Draco a million possibilities had flickered through her head of what could be awaiting for her behind the Room of Requirement's secret door. It was unnerving really not knowing what the Slytherin had asked the room to conjure up for this particular occasion. So when Krista first stepped into the room it was far from anything that she imagined it would be.

The room was a moderate size with nothing oversized or extravagant like she feared it would be. Same for the furniture and other objects that decorated the layout of it. On the left side of the room the space was almost bare except for a small round table with seating for two, which sat in front of a large ornamental window that took up nearly the entire length of the wall. The view showed off the scenery of the Black Lake frozen over in a sheet of ice and the Forbidden Forest lining the opposite shore. Traces of the mountain range could be seen in the far off distance with its snowy white peaks that were highlighted by the rising of the full moon climbing over it. The sky was dark with a sheet of stars sparkling from above and was almost perfectly clear save for a few wisps of cloud that dotted across it.

On the right side of the room there was a large plush couch that was placed before a rug that laid in front of a roaring fireplace tucked into the stonewall. Overall the room was cozy, comfortable or to describe it in one word, simple. Everything in the room created an atmosphere that calmed her nerves and with that Krista was more than pleased. Because of this Krista was able to sit through dinner without so much as stuttering a single word.

The evening so far was going well, though, at first Krista admitted she was a little awkward with the situation. But once the conversation over dinner began to flow with topics of classes, homework, and looking forward to Quidditch starting again everything just seemed to ease into place.

"So I'm curious, just how did you manage to get food in here?" Krista asked as they both sat on the couch in front of the fire. Being familiar with Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration she knew that food could not simply be conjured out of thin air and that it had to have to come from somewhere. Draco could have gotten some from the Great Hall, but that would have been awfully hard to explain to anyone should they question him.

"I asked Gimpy for a favour," he said simply.

"The house elf?" Of course, Krista remembered the sweet house elf that had served them only a few weeks ago; back when a certain Potions teacher had forgotten about them when they were doing a "favour" for him. Gimpy had been a sweetheart to Krista making certain she had been satisfied with her supper in her dorm that night. She hoped Draco hadn't pressured the elf into doing anything. "You didn't trouble him, did you?"

"Nope. In fact he was more than happy to help me out."

Krista smiled, "I'm going to have to thank him later." She was definitely going to have to find way to thank Gimpy for going out of his way for them. What do you get as a thank you gift for a house elf anyway?

Krista looked down as she swirled the contents of pumpkin juice in the goblet that she held. As happy as she was to be here on this night just an arms span away from this charming boy-there was one question that was pestering her mind. No matter how hard she tried to force it out of her mind the question remained there.

Draco seemed to have caught onto it. "Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," she replied waving it off.

"Nothing is a word that girls only use when there is something wrong," he pointed out smirking slightly. "The word nothing is basically code for 'Yes, you idiot'."

She laughed at that, "My, you have been doing your research on the female species, haven't you?"

He shrugged grinning, "I admit that I have some experience in that area. And don't try to change the subject," pinning her with his gaze as he said so.

Krista redirected her gaze down at her goblet breathing in to answer his question. Knowing Draco, he would pester her for the rest of the evening wearing her down till he got a satisfying response. "Why me?" she asked in a small voice, "Why any of this?" Yes, she was feeling a little insecure about all of this. Could anyone really blame her considering her track record? Well her one and only track record?

"I thought Ravenclaws were suppose to know everything?" he teased.

Krista rolled her eyes, "We may be known for book smarts, but that doesn't make us mind readers. What changed?" She really was curious as to what his answer would be. After all the time they spent together these past few weeks she hadn't noticed any significant changes in Draco's attitude towards her that would even get her thinking that he was attracted to her. Despite what her friend Becca told her. If there were any changes then she was completely oblivious and would really have to start paying more attention to what happened around her.

He studied her for a moment before sighing. "Alright then, I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine."

"Okay," she agreed. Though what question Draco had on his mind couldn't be as bad as the ones she was asking now.

"What can I say? I just found myself being attracted to you. The more time we spent together I grew to like you more and more."

As nice as his words were they still didn't answer her question. "But why me? You can practically have your pick of any girl at Hogwarts."

Draco scoffed, "Have you not met you? I've met other girls; I've been with other girls. But I haven't' met one quite like you. And I choose you."

Krista could instantly feel her face flush. This guy really was a smooth charmer, wasn't he? "No wonder nearly the entire female body of Hogwarts practically worships you," she mumbled into her goblet taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Thankfully he didn't hear her. "Now for my question," he said taking the goblet from her hand when she was done and placing it down on the floor. For his question Draco wanted to make sure that she had no distractions.

Krista felt a little helpless now that she didn't have something to fiddle with. When she was nervous she fiddled with stuff be it a quill or an itty-bitty shred of parchment. "Shoot," she said feeling her throat go a little dry.

"Why did you save me from falling flat on my ass at that Quidditch match two years ago?"

Of all the questions that she could have brainstormed him to ask this was not one of them. Krista wondered why he would ask her about something that happened so long ago, but she could recall it clearly as though as it had happened yesterday. "Well, I was right there when it happened. So why not?" she shrugged. Great, now she was the one dodging questions.

"Because anyone else wouldn't have done a damn thing. I have more enemies than friends at this school."

Thinking back on that day Krista could remember every detail from the weather to the roaring cheers of the students and up to the point in the match where Draco fell off his broom by taking a hit from a _Bludger_. She had been the closest when it had happened and she just acted. "To be honest," she started hesitant as to how he would react to her response, "it was a reflex. I guess instincts just kicked in. I mean you see someone fall and you catch them without a second thought," she rambled on fidgeting with her fingers, eyes downcast. "I couldn't just let you fall when there was something I could do to prevent it. I would feel beyond guilty otherwise. And besides I couldn't let you get a dent in that handsome face of your's."

"Really?" he looked at her mischievously; a look that Krista didn't notice since she was still looking down at her hands.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed nervously. "If I didn't then the entire female student body would have cursed me from here to kingdom come."

"You think I'm handsome?" she heard Draco ask her in that smug tone of his. The comment was so unexpected that Krista couldn't help snapping her gaze up at him. He seemed to be closer than she remembered him to be and he had a devilish grin plastered on his face, while his eyes seemed to be dancing with glee at her little slip-up.

If her cheeks weren't already red before they certainly were now. "Did I say that?" she practically squeaked feeling like an innocent mouse that had been cornered by a snake. And like a snake he seemed to have her paralyzed as he kept his stormy eyes locked with her's. Krista couldn't break the contact even if she tried.

"Yes," he said smoothly and as he leaned a little closer he reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear; his fingers lingering lightly tracing the shape of her ear causing a shiver to ripple up her spine at the contact. Krista wanted to say something that would wipe that grin off his face, but at the present moment she couldn't find her voice. Though her words were true as she did find him to be an attractive guy she did not intend for the words to slip out the way they did. When their faces were just mere inches away from each other Krista felt her breathing hitch up a notch as he kept closing the gap between them. And just when her eyelids began to flutter close the grandfather clock in the room went off signaling that curfew was fast approaching. The sound echoed loudly through the room breaking the silence and it was so unexpected that the two of them suddenly broke apart in surprise. The spell that had settled over them for the last few minutes was broken. The moment was gone.

Talk about an awkward moment. "Well, I guess we should be heading back before Filch starts his rounds," Krista said as much as she would rather remain here and continue before they were interrupted. But the last thing that either of them needed right now was to get caught by Filch and his cat and end up serving detention. Wouldn't that just be the cherry on top for the evening.

Draco nodded in agreement seeming to look anywhere but at her. Funny, a moment ago he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Well, at least it wasn't just her that was slightly embarrassed with the situation. "Right. I'll walk you back to your tower."

"You don't have to do that, Draco. I'm fine walking back on my own."

"I'm walking you back," he said with a tone of finality with just an underlying hint of irritation leaving no room for her to argue. No need to waste time wondering what was the cause of his annoyance. Draco stood up from the couch before extending a helping hand to Krista. She was surprised by the offer since no assistance was obviously required for something as simple as standing up, but she accepted his hand nonetheless. Once she grasped his hand Draco pulled her effortlessly to her feet and even more to Krista's surprise he didn't release his hold on her. Draco then proceeded to gently tug her around the couch, snatching up his black suit jacket as they went, and leading her out of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>The walk back to Ravenclaw Tower was a quiet one for as much as Krista wanted to say something to break the silence that had settled between them she couldn't bring herself to do it. When they finally stood before the entrance to the tower it was time for them to part ways.<p>

"You know you didn't have to walk me back," Krista stated.

Draco shrugged, "I wanted to. Besides I am a Prefect after all and even though it's not curfew just yet if we ran into Filch I would have had no trouble making up an excuse. Better if you were caught with me than alone, right?" he finished off with a smirk.

Krista mentally hit herself for forgetting that little fact about him. "Yes, you are right, of course," she said a little dramatically with a smile tugging at her lips. "I had a good time tonight."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Just good?" he teased before his voice softened. "I don't take anything less than great. Anything I could do to change your mind?"

Krista was quickly learning that when his voice went low and seductive like that that she was in big trouble. Mainly from losing all the feeling in her legs and in danger from tripping over herself. "I'm sure you would have no trouble of thinking of something," she returned as her body began to tingle with excitement.

"I think I can think of a thing or two," he mused as he began to dip his head down to her. And just when they were about to make contact the entrance of the tower began to open suddenly causing both of them to pull back again.

With just minutes before curfew Krista assumed that everyone in her house would have returned by now. Who on earth would be leaving the common room at this time of night? When the doorway pulled back all the way Krista saw that it was her brother of all people. At this point she and Draco were a safe distance from each other and she already missed the warmth of his touch.

"Krista?" her brother asked a little perplexed.

Barely out of earshot she heard Draco sigh mumbling, "I just can't catch a break."

Krista focused her attention on her brother. "Warren, where are you heading off to?"

"Actually, I was coming out to go looking for you. You're usually in the common room by now."

"I was on my way back when I ran into Draco," she quickly lied. The last thing she needed was getting her kid brother involved in her love life. And he was over protective enough even though he was nearly six years younger than her. "And he offered to walk me back," she finished smoothly.

"Okay," Warren said. "So are you coming in or what?"

"You go ahead. I'll be right there," she smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay I can wait," he said as he leaned against the doorway. Now as much as Krista loved her dear brother right now there was nothing more she would have loved than to put a simple Boogey-Bat jinx on him. And Krista had the feeling that if she even tried to persuade Warren to return to the common room the more he was going to fight her on it.

Krista tried not to sigh too heavily with disappointment. This wasn't exactly how she was hoping the night would end. She turned to Draco, "Thanks for walking me back," she said before dropping her voice, "and I'm sorry about you-know-who." And no she wasn't talking about the Dark Lord.

Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration of certain events. "It's alright. I guess it can't be helped," he gave her a reassuring smile though his eyes showed a hint of regret.

Krista felt guilty. Draco had put a lot of thought into their date for this evening and had obviously expected something to happen between them. Hell, she did too, but unfortunately there wasn't a whole lot she could do about that with her brother watching them.

"I had a _great_ time tonight," she smiled. "Goodnight, Draco." She offered a small wave before making her way over to her brother.

When Warren saw her coming he turned his back and returned into the tower happily knowing that his sister was only a few steps behind him.

Krista was just about three steps before the doorway when she heard fast footsteps approach from behind and was suddenly spun around, heard the entrance to the tower close, and felt a warm pair of lips pressed against her own. Everything had happened so fast that it took Krista a moment to realize that Draco was kissing her. When that realization came to mind she was more than happy to respond. The kiss was slow and sweet allowing her to savour the moment losing herself to her senses and just feel. When Draco felt her response his hands on her hips pulled her closer to him. Before Draco, Daniel was the only other boy that she had ever kissed. Though Daniel had been a decent kisser she never once felt whatever force of nature was shooting up and down her body. It was like comparing cake and pie. Cake was always better than pie. You could compare the two all you wanted to, but cake always won out. And in this situation Draco was the cake and Daniel the pie.

When they finally had to break apart for air Krista still had her eyes closed when she felt Draco lean his forehead against her's.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get away that easily did you, Autwin?"

Krista laughed breathlessly as she tried to get oxygen back into her lungs. "I will never underestimate you again," opening her eyes she saw his staring at her and knew full well he was wearing that arrogant smirk of his. And there was no doubt in her mind that she was wearing the biggest smile on her face. She just hoped she wasn't grinning like a fool or anything.

"So," Draco began pulling back a little, "did you still just have a 'great' night?"

"Hmmmm," she pretended to think before giving him a quick peck on the lips earning a satisfying surprised look from him. Apparently the words good and even great were dissatisfactory for him. "I think you just made it wonderful."

"I suppose that will do for now," he said before swooping in for another kiss that made her toes curl. Sadly, though the final dong of the bell that sounded throughout the halls of the school was signaling that time was up.

"Damn, bell," he groaned into her neck his breath tickling the hair at the nap of her neck.

"You should go," Krista whispered into his hair as much as she didn't want him to.

"Fine. Till tomorrow then?"

"Yes. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good," he gave her a final kiss. "Night, Krista."

Krista watched him disappear down the corridor before she answered her riddle to the tower. Once inside she quickly made a B line for her dormitory swiftly passing her brother before he could open his mouth asking about what had happened to her. And then there were her friends, who by no doubt, had waited patiently by the fire all evening waiting for her return to bombard her with a million questions about if they were right or wrong with their suspicions. They had been right of course and once she told them that fact it would be followed by even more questions and she would most likely be staying up till the wee hours of the night answering them all and that is not how she wanted to end her night. No, there would always be time for gossip and girl talk tomorrow. Right now, tonight had ended perfectly in her eyes and all she wanted to do was go to bed and drift off to sleep with a ridiculously stupid grin on her face.


	18. Confidentiality

**Confidentiality **

"So are you guys official now?"

"Yes, Becca, it's official," Krista answered not taking her eyes off her Herbology text book. She was currently in the process of completing her essay for Professor Sprout on the many uses for Belladonna, a toxic night flower but when used in certain concoctions could be quite beneficial.

"I'm so happy for you, Krista," Luna smiled looking up from her own books.

"Thanks, Luna," Krista beamed back. It was a typical school day and the three Ravenclaws had found an empty classroom to occupy for their lunch period. For one they wanted a chance to minimize the mountain of homework they had received and two Becca and Luna had been dying to talk to their friend in private, away from prying ears, about her new found relationship.

"I still can't believe it," Becca said shaking her head. "I mean I'm all for it, but I still find it hard to believe that you're dating Draco Malfoy of all people."

Krista laughed. She couldn't believe it either. It had officially been one week since her first date with Draco. And a full week of her friend's relentless questions about the boy in question. "Hey, I'm still trying to process it. Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend," repeating the last bit slowly. "No matter how many times I say it-it still sounds strange."

"Has Daniel heard about you two yet?" Luna hesitated to ask.

Krista's smile immediately disappeared at the mention of her ex. Just hearing the name was enough to bring her down from her highflying feeling. "No, and I don't plan on him knowing," she groaned. "So I would appreciate it if you guys just kept anything about Draco and me to yourselves. Who knows what idiotic thing Daniel will do if he ever does find out."

Becca grinned at the rhetorical question. "Maybe he'll recite you another poem. I'm guessing he'll use the word Heartbreaker. H is for how you have hurt me so. E is for everything I would do for you and more. A is for –"

"Now you cut that out," Krista cut her off. Though slightly annoyed with the possibility she couldn't prevent the smile that started to break on her face at her friend's lack of poetic charm. If any of her ex's past poems were proof of anything it was that he needed to brush up on his English literary skills. Desperately.

Luna grabbed for a piece of fresh parchment from her bag. "Has he said anything to you since you've been back?"

"No," Krista sighed heavily as she flipped through her textbook. "Though for that I don't know whether I should be grateful or scared." In truth it unnerved her, really. Daniel had been a constant annoyance for months. What would give him a good enough reason to completely stop cold turkey? Not that she wasn't grateful for the peace and quiet, but she just couldn't shake that nagging feeling at the back of her mind that something was waiting for her right around the corner. It wasn't exactly a very comforting feeling.

Both of her friends looked at her with concern. "So be either grateful for the peace or scared that it's just the calm before the storm?" Becca said weighing the options before her.

"Exactly."

"But, seriously, what can he do?" Becca went on. "He may be the most annoying guy I have ever met, but he doesn't seem that threatening. You proved that when you landed one squarely on him last year," Becca smiled at the memory.

"Looks can be deceiving," Krista pointed out. Daniel had, after all, at first appeared to be a completely nice guy until he cheated on her. And with his desperate attempt to "woo" her with that love letter last year there was no telling what brilliant idea he might come up with to deal with her involvement with Draco. "And because of that I would rather keep our relationship a secret for the remainder of the year and then go public with it after Daniel graduates." She looked forward to her final year where she could peacefully spend it Daniel Eversion free. For her sake and his he better not have to, for any reason, repeat the year.

"Have you talked to Draco about this?"

"Yes," Krista said looking to Luna, "we discussed it and he eventually agreed to it." Draco had refused the idea at first and it took some time to explain her reasons to wear him down. But to her relief he eventually agreed, but only once he extracted the promise from her to kiss her in front of everyone in the Great Hall at the very start of next year.

"Ooooo, a secret affair," Becca teased. "Scandalous. You better hope every girl in Hogwarts doesn't find out. Not to mention Parkinson. I'm sure she would love to have your head on a silver platter."

"Can't be any worse than the death glares she already sends me. They really make my day," Krista said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. The Slytherin girl really was the female stalker version of Daniel. Determined and unbelievably annoying to no end for Draco and now herself.

"I bet Draco was looking forward to rubbing his new girlfriend in Snugglepuff's face," Becca snickered at Luna.

"I hope you don't mean literally," Krista blanched making a face.

"You know what I mean," her friend laughed. "Malfoy likes to show-off, be it in Quidditch, school, or dating."

"That is true," Luna agreed.

"You guys are making me sound like a show pony."

"I think you would make a very pretty pony," Luna commented causing to Krista to suddenly burst out laughing at the very 'Luna' compliment. No doubt her friend was having visions of a little brown mare with a shiny mane that was braided and decorated with pretty ribbons. Tail and all.

Becca laughed right along with her before getting back to the subject at hand. "Oh, come on, you know when next year rolls around that he is going to make sure that everyone in the entire school knows that you two are together."

"If we make it that far," Krista couldn't help but mutter. As happy as she was that she was with Draco, at the moment she couldn't shut up the tiny nagging voice of negativity in her mind. No matter how far she tried to push it back to the farthest reaches of her brain and shove it into a box to be forgotten. Daniel's betrayal, after all, hadn't left her unscarred plus it was impossible to predict what the future would hold for her and Draco.

"Shut up, you two are going to be fine," Becca quickly brushed off her remark. "Now, as I was saying, all guys want to mark their territory so that there is no confusion about what or in this case who is off limits."

Krista sighed at the typical boy analogy, but was thankful for a distraction from her own inner personal negativity. "Now you are just making me feel like a show pony with a big pretty ribbon on it."

"That may be, but that ribbon has first place written on it. You're in the winner's circle. Congratulations!" Becca beamed while giving her a pat on the back. "You just beat out the entire female population at school for the role of Draco Malfoy's girlfriend."

"Do I get anything else besides a ribbon?"

"You get to snog with one of the most drop dead gorgeous guys in school," Becca said exasperated. "That's already a prize in itself."

"Ya," Krista agreed in a dreamy tone, "he is a good kisser." Thinking back to their first date last week made her feel tingly all over. She had some very good dreams that night that would have lasted longer if it weren't for Becca waking her up so bloody early the next morning badgering her about details. It was hard to believe that a week had already passed by and, since that night, to her pleasant surprise Draco had developed a habit of stealing kisses from her out of the blue. And she was having no complaints about that whatsoever.

"I think we're losing her," Luna giggled at the look that had taken over her friend's face.

"Earth to Krista come back down to earth please," Becca tried to recapture her attention while tugging on her school robes.

"If I must," she pouted joining reality once more.

"So where is lover boy, anyway?" Becca pried. "You going to see him later?"

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call him that. Ever."

"Whatever, just answer the question."

"I don't know where he is," she replied, "and yes we are planning on meeting up later."

"How do you two make plans without being too obvious?" Luna asked.

"We slip each other notes," Krista explained. "Be it in class or passing by each other in the corridors. When we do happen to get the chance to speak to one another we say as little as possible. The walls have ears you know," eyeing the walls suspiciously. Secrets in this school had a bad habit of suddenly becoming common knowledge to everyone. Krista certainly had her own theories of how that became so.

Luna gave a confused look when Krista looked sharply at the walls. "Are you talking about the portraits?"

"Yes, for paintings, they are extreme gossips. And then the paintings talk to the ghost and before you know it the whole school knows."

Becca laughed, "Can you blame them? It's not like there is much else they can do."

"Still, for the next few months, we're going to try not to bring attention to ourselves," Krista mumbled as she tried to refocus on her homework. Though she knew it was a fruitless attempt. With their topic of conversation homework seemed to have been long forgotten by her friends.

"Good luck with that," Becca said wistfully.

Luna looked at her friend with a slightly sour face. "You don't think that they'll last, Becca?"

"No," Becca quickly said in defense. "I'm just saying that not everything always goes as planned. Besides, it also depends on how much will power Malfoy possesses."

"Meaning?" Krista inquired not liking the mischievous smirk that had appeared on Becca's face one bit.

"Meaning that Malfoy is a teenage boy with a pretty new girlfriend-you," Becca replied so matter-of-factly.

Krista wasn't exactly too clear on where her friend was going with this. "And I'm a teenage girl. What's your point?" she asked before everything clicked, "Oh." Figures Becca would take her train of thought in _that_ direction. "Seriously, Becca?" she groaned. "Come on, we've only been dating for a week."

"That's right," Becca grinned. "You dated Daniel for half a year so you know guys usually think more with their downstairs than their upstairs."

"You've been reading too many romance novels." Krista argued. "Daniel and I dated for five months and we never went beyond kissing."

"But you were only fourteen at the time and Daniel fifteen," Becca countered egging her on. "But now you're with Draco-both of you sixteen and closing in on seventeen. You're both nearing the state where you're young adults. Plus, guys tend to get a bit more bolder at this stage of life."

"If this is your own edition of the sex talk, Becca, it's not a very good one," Krista commented sourly. For heaven's sake she and Draco _just_ started dating. She had heard plenty of stories from her mother about of young innocent girls who got ahead of themselves. Her mother's version of the "talk" was simply to scare the living hell out of her and to hopefully ban such thoughts from her mind. To simply put it that conversation successfully scarred her for life.

Becca chuckled, "Just making sure you know what you're getting into."

"I think you've covered the bases," Krista deadpanned not at all loving the direction their conversation had taken. If this was Becca's way of teasing her then she really had to look over her friend's sense of humor.

"Look, all teasing aside, even though it's so much fun to see you squirm," well if Becca's goal was to make her feel completely uncomfortable with this whole conversation then she succeeded one hundred and ten percent. "I think it's great that you're with Malfoy. And I know you have plenty of good sense, ten times as many as Parkinson, but still that doesn't stop me or Luna from worrying about you. We love you, you know that, and we want you to be happy. And, as your friend, our friend, I'm saying try not to completely lose your head over Malfoy no matter how good looking he is," she finished with a smile. "Though we already see that you're head over heels for him."

Well, when Becca put it like that, it was hard to be annoyed with her and with some of her previous statements. "Message received and clear," putting her quill down Krista raised her left hand and placed her right hand over her heart. "I promise to keep my wits about me at all times and not to be completely blinded by the allure that is Draco Malfoy," she declared as if reciting an oath with a touch of humor that caused Luna to giggle lightly.

"Amen," Becca grinned humorously. "But," she continued, "that isn't going to help Malfoy keep his hands to himself."

* * *

><p>Draco waited patiently has he hid behind one of the tapestries that hid Hogwarts many secret passageways. He had just spent the last two hours in Charms class stealing glances at his girlfriend while trying not to be too obvious about it. Which was harder than it sounded since Krista sat one row over and two desks ahead of him just out of the corner of his eye. After pinning his hopes on her for so long Draco was still having quite the time trying to wrap his head around the reality that Krista Autwin was his girlfriend. It was hard to keep his distance especially after that first date of theirs. He still couldn't believe his luck that night with her poorly timed brother and all, but thankfully everything worked out in the end. All that patience of his finally paid off.<p>

Now that Krista was his girlfriend it was all he could do to keep his hands off her in the public eye since she had pleaded with him to keep their relationship a secret for now because of her ex. It killed him inside because Draco wanted nothing more than to make it clear to every guy in school that she was his and his only. But since it was Krista that asked him of this there was little he could do than to comply with her wishes. Draco knew he could deal with Eversion if the Hufflepuff wished to pick a fight with him, but if it made Krista happy then so be it. Though he wasn't all too pleased about keeping their relationship a secret Draco had to admit that there were a few ups to the situation and he was just about to perform one.

In the darkness of the passageway he waited until he heard the sweet voice he knew so well get closer and closer. Draco heard other voices accompany her's as well, but he recognized them and heard no one else. He should have no problem pulling the stunt he had in mind. Hearing them in deep conversation Draco grinned knowing now that the element of surprise was going to have a deeper impact now. Once the voices were close enough he sprung his arm out, grabbing hold and, hearing a high pitched yelp, he pulled his catch into his arms-none other than a very flustered looking Krista.

"Hello, Krista," he greeted smugly as he snaked his arms around her waist trapping Krista's arms between them.

"Oh, god, Draco," she breathed in relief feeling her body relax and go slack against his. "You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack," she exclaimed as she swatted his chest.

Draco chuckled lowly. It was like a fun little game he created for himself to see how many ways he could catch Krista off guard to steal a kiss from her. And he could tell that she enjoyed it too despite some of the curse words she had thrown at him; but aside from that she had little to complain about his sneak attacks. He loved it when she got all rattled like this for a number of reasons. For one it was amusing and two it got her all fired up, which he could use to his advantage. "Hmmm," he mused letting his voice drop a notch or two. "I was hoping to give you a different kind of heart attack." Not giving Krista the chance to question the meaning of his words Draco quickly silenced her with a kiss turning them both slightly so he could press her against the wall. Draco brought up one of his hands to cup the side of her face his fingers slowly tracing her jaw line till he found her pulse point. And sure enough, much to his pleasure, Krista's heartbeat had spiked up from its normal rate. Krista sighed in content as she got a grip on his shoulders and just when he was about to deepen the kiss further they were rudely interrupted.

"Ahem," Draco reluctantly pulled away to see Odeir holding back part of the tapestry to allow the sunlight, streaming in through the glass windows on the opposite wall, to lighten up the passageway. He could also see Luvgood off to the side of her. She must have been walking in the same direction as her fellow Ravenclaws to get to her next class.

"Problem, Odeir?" Draco asked his eyes on the unwelcomed Ravenclaw, but not removing his hold on Krista who was trying to straighten up in front of the observing eyes her friends.

"Just a little itty bitty one," Odeir replied in an overly sugar coated tone. "If it's not too much trouble, of course, would you be, oh so kind, as to release our friend from your viper's grip so that she might be able to pay attention in class before you completely stupefy her brain."

"I am perfectly able to form a coherent thought, Becca," Krista mumbled.

"At the moment you are, sure, but another ten seconds or so and we would have a hard time explaining to Professor McGonagall why you have left your earthly body and are not paying attention in her class," Odeir smirked at her friend knowingly.

Draco pulled Krista in front of him so that her back was pressed against his chest. "What if I don't want to let her go?" he mocked.

Odeir rolled her eyes. "Come on, Malfoy, hand Krista over. Let us spend what time we have left with her before we have to hand her off to you later."

Draco brightened up at the mention of his and Krista's meeting later. "That's right, I get you all to myself later," he felt Krista shiver as he murmured into her ear. Their kiss from before should help him last till the end of their final class of the day. Draco was just loosening his arms around Krista when Luvgood spoke up.

"You're right, Becca. Krista does really swoon around him."

The comment was so unexpected that he found himself tightened his grip again. "Swoon?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow in question looking down at Krista to see that she was pink around the ears. Seeing that little detail was enough for him to know that this little tidbit of information was worth investigating. "She swoons, Luvgood?" he asked with clear humor in his tone.

"Yes," she confirmed with a smile. "She—"

"Luna!" Krista cut her off quickly. "Whatever happened to the girl's triangle of confidentiality!?" she said desperately.

"Oh, right," Luna flushed before zipping her lips.

Before Draco could question anything else on the subject Krista suddenly broke from his grasp. "Well, would you look at the time, it's almost time for class," she said in one great rush of words. "Bye, Draco."

Krista was already half way down the hall before he could stop her with Luvgood on her heels. Odeir just laughed at the exchange, "We'll try to return her in one piece for you tonight, Malfoy," before striding off to catch up with the others.

Draco chuckled to himself knowing as much as Krista would like him to forget this little exchange that that was only wishful thinking on her part. And she had a right to be scared of the information that he just learned because tonight she was going to be in a world of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey everybody! Long time no type, eh? Sorry for the late updates, but these school projects I'm getting are driving me crazy and all I want is for spring to come I am getting so damn sick of winter (sigh) will try to update next chappy as soon as I can. Please leave me a review and make my day. Pretty please?


End file.
